Entente Cordiale (Crossover avec CSI : NY)
by Akhkharus
Summary: Une enquête qui voyage de Washington à New-York et qui oblige Booth et Brennan à collaborer avec Mac et Stella. Entre l'enquête et des regards langoureux, comment nos deux équipes favorites et leurs sales caractères vont réussir à s'entendre ? Soyez indulgent mais promis ça vaut le coup ). Pairings : Booth/Brennan et Mac/Stella. Rating K devenu M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Part or all of this work has been inspired by the work of another person/group of people who aren't me. I don't own anything that has been borrowed to this person/group of people and I didn't get any money for this work. I'm just an admirer of its/their work and writing only for fun. However, I'm the owner of every other original ideas in this writing and therefore don't want to see my work being reproduced or duplicated without my knowledge or my agreement beforehand. Any plagiarism might be punished by the law (according to the law of the offender's and the writer's countries).

**Disclaimer :** Une partie ou la totalité de ce travail a été inspirée par le travail d'un(e) autre personne/groupe de personnes qui ne sont pas moi. Rien de ce qui a été emprunté à ce(tte) personne/groupe de personnes ne m'appartient et je n'ai touché aucune somme d'argent pour ces écrits. Je suis juste un admirateur de son/leur travail et n'écris que pour le plaisir. Néanmoins, je suis le propriétaire de toutes les autres idées originales de cette histoire et de fait je refuse que mon travail soit reproduit ou copié sans que je sois au courant ou sans mon accord préalable. Tout plagiat pourra être puni par la loi (en accord avec le droit en vigueur dans les pays du contrevenant et de l'écrivain).

* * *

**Code de la propriété intellectuelle en France :**

Article L111-1

Modifié par Loi n°2006-961 du 1 août 2006 - art. 31 JORF 3 août 2006

L'auteur d'une œuvre de l'esprit jouit sur cette œuvre, du seul fait de sa création, d'un droit de propriété incorporelle exclusif et opposable à tous.

Ce droit comporte des attributs d'ordre intellectuel et moral ainsi que des attributs d'ordre patrimonial, qui sont déterminés par les livres Ier et III du présent code.

L'existence ou la conclusion d'un contrat de louage d'ouvrage ou de service par l'auteur d'une œuvre de l'esprit n'emporte pas dérogation à la jouissance du droit reconnu par le premier alinéa, sous réserve des exceptions prévues par le présent code. Sous les mêmes réserves, il n'est pas non plus dérogé à la jouissance de ce même droit lorsque l'auteur de l'œuvre de l'esprit est un agent de l'État, d'une collectivité territoriale, d'un établissement public à caractère administratif, d'une autorité administrative indépendante dotée de la personnalité morale ou de la Banque de France.

Les dispositions des articles L. 121-7-1 et L. 131-3-1 à L. 131-3-3 ne s'appliquent pas aux agents auteurs d'œuvres dont la divulgation n'est soumise, en vertu de leur statut ou des règles qui régissent leurs fonctions, à aucun contrôle préalable de l'autorité hiérarchique.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Voici mon premier chapitre de cette histoire. La rédaction est terminée mais pour voir si elle vous plaît je vais seulement poster les 5 premiers chapitres. Une petite review fait toujours plaisir alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez =).**

**Bonnes lecture =)**

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut.

Depuis que lui et Stella étaient revenus de Grèce, ce cauchemar le harcelait lors de ses quelques heures de sommeil qu'il parvenait à avoir.

C'était toujours et exactement le même. Il était de nouveau en Grèce, à poursuivre le frère du professeur dans ce verger, sauf que le frère lui échappait et réussissait à rejoindre Stella et le professeur qui parlaient plus loin et tirait. Et si dans la réalité le professeur se tournait à temps et prenait la balle pour sauver Stella, là il n'y arrivait pas et Stella s'effondrait au sol à sa place. Dans son cauchemar, Mac devenait fou de rage et tuait le tireur, se précipitait vers Stella qui était au sol, étendue de tout son long, bousculant au passage le vieil homme qui observait la scène, impuissant. Il la prenait alors dans ses bras, la berçant, lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait alors qu'elle mourait doucement dans son étreinte, le sourire aux lèvres en chuchotant un minuscule « Enfin. »

Et là tout devenait noir, comme si on avait éteint la lumière de son âme. Il se retrouvait seul à hurler et pleurer dans le noir, criant jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix, de souffle. Sa poitrine se mettait à le brûler, ses muscles étaient tendus au maximum et son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine, le faisant se réveiller en sursaut, en sueur, tâtant l'espace froid et vide à ses côtés pour guetter la présence rassurante d'une personne qu'il savait ne pas être là mais qu'il souhaitait voir surgir des ténèbres.

La première fois qu'il avait eu ce cauchemar, il s'était contenu pour ne pas appeler Stella ou faire un saut chez elle pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar après tout, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Et puis Stella était son amie et sa partenaire, il n'avait pas à la surveiller et à s'inquiéter autant pour elle.

Mais après quatre nuits de cauchemars consécutives dont la dernière l'avait laissée les larmes aux yeux, le corps tremblant et les sens en éveils, il avait décidé d'éviter de dormir le plus possible. Ces mauvais rêves l'épuisaient plus que ces quelques heures de sommeil ne le reposaient.

Ils provoquaient en lui tout un tas de chamboulement, de questions dont il connaissait déjà les réponses mais qu'il se savait ne pas être prêt à admettre.

Son travail lui prenait assez de temps et lui occupait l'esprit mais une fois les enquêtes résolues et le calme revenu au labo, tout recommençait. Il essayait de se plonger dans de vieux dossiers encore non résolus comme il le faisait lorsqu'il restait au labo tard le soir pour lutter contre ses insomnies chroniques mais là, rien n'y faisait. Son esprit était porté sans arrêt sur son cauchemar, sa signification et comment gérer le tout.

Alors il préférait tomber de fatigue et se coucher lorsqu'il était réellement épuisé, vide de toute énergie et incapable de bouger le moindre plus petit muscle de son corps. Son esprit vide de toute sensation était alors incapable de créer ou recréer les images composants son cauchemar.

Mais ce soir là, il s'était fait surprendre. Les locaux de la police scientifique s'étaient vidés extrêmement vite, le cas de la journée ayant été résolu très rapidement dans la matinée. Une simple histoire de vol qui avait mal tourné.

Il s'était ensuite plongé dans des rapports d'enquêtes non résolues, pour s'occuper, et le sommeil qui le guettait sournoisement depuis plusieurs semaines lui était tombé dessus.

Il reprit son souffle et tenta de se calmer. Il regarda l'horloge sur son bureau. Trois heures quarante-trois. Largement l'heure de rentrer chez soi pour n'importe qui. Mais le lieutenant Taylor n'est pas n'importe qui. Il se leva de son bureau, s'étirant légèrement et passant sa main dans son cou et sur son visage pour finir de se réveiller.

Il sortit de son bureau, salua les laborantins qui étaient de nuit cette semaine et au lieu de descendre les étages ou prendre l'ascenseur pour rejoindre sa voiture et rentrer chez lui, comme le ferait l'homme lambda, il suivit la direction des vestiaires et après y avoir prit ses affaires de rechanges, partit vers les douches.

Une douche froide ne lui ferait que du bien et l'aiderait à éclaircir ses idées.

Il en ressortit réveillé certes mais ses idées étaient toujours aussi embrouillées. Tant pis. Il remonta à son bureau après s'être habillé et regarda de nouveau l'heure. Quatre heures trente-six. Le jour pointerait le bout de son nez dans peu de temps, de nouvelles enquêtes lui seraient présentées et tout recommencerait. Il soupira. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Il devait régler cette situation au plus vite. Mais connaissant la seule façon de régler ce problème, il ne pouvait et ne devait s'y résoudre. Stella était son amie, sa collègue...

Il soupira à nouveau et se passa une main sur le visage. Pourtant s'il voulait un jour retrouver le sommeil, chose qui lui manquait déjà en temps ordinaire, il devrait bien agir. Pourquoi reculer ? Pour mieux sauter ? Et si jamais ça le faisait tomber plutôt ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à sa propre question que son téléphone sonnait.

-Taylor.

Un cadavre, un bar à l'angle de la dixième et la quinzième. Tant mieux, voilà que son calvaire était abrégé de quelques heures.

-J'arrive.

Il raccrocha. Il devait choisir quelqu'un pour venir avec lui. Danny et Lindsay avaient pris un jour de congé tous les deux pour passer du temps avec Lucy et Sheldon avait travaillé de nuit toute la semaine précédente. Il n'avait plus qu'un seul choix et même si une part de lui en était désespérée, l'autre s'en réjouissait à l'avance. Il décrocha son téléphone songeant que son calvaire reprenait mais d'une toute nouvelle manière qu'il se sentait près à endurer.

-Stella, c'est Mac. Désolé de vous déranger mais on a un cadavre. Flack vient de m'appeler. Je passe vous prendre dans vingt minutes avec le café.

Il sourit lorsqu'il l'entendit bailler.

- À tout de suite.

-HumHum, fut tout ce qu'il entendit avant de raccrocher.

Il bailla lui aussi. Les muscles de sa nuque le tiraillaient.

Il devait vraiment régler son problème avant de mourir de fatigue.

-Alors Don ?

Don se retourna en souriant.

-Bonjour Mac, Stella, salua t-il. Alors, reprit-il en se plongeant dans son calepin, cet homme était client ici depuis pas mal de temps, un habitué dont personne ne sait rien. Pas de papier à part sa carte de crédit au nom de Jon Tucker.

Les deux experts se penchèrent sur le corps. Celui-ci se trouvait au milieu de la salle, en face de la porte d'entrée et à la gauche du bar. Toutes les tables autour du corps étaient poussées, renversées ainsi que les chaises sur lesquelles les clients devaient être assis lorsque la victime est morte.

-Les témoins disent que subitement il s'est mis à tituber au milieu des danseurs, poussant tout le monde au passage avant de s'effondrer au milieu du dancefloor et de vomir des litres de sang sur les chaussures de ces dames.

-D'où toutes les tables renversées autour de la piste, en conclut Stella en se relevant.

-On dirait qu'il se tient la poitrine, murmura Mac. Aidez moi à le retourner Stella.

Ils le saisirent précautionneusement avant de lentement le retourner de façon à pouvoir l'observer de face.

-Signes de trauma sur le front qui résulte sans doute de la chute contre le sol, remarqua Mac.

-Certainement pas, lança une voix dans son dos.

Les deux experts se retournèrent vers l'origine de la voix. Mac se releva et allait se diriger vers le couple qui semblait avoir émis cette remarque mais Flack était déjà près d'eux.

-Et vous êtes ?, demanda t-il agressivement.

-Je suis, commença la femme.

-Taisez vous Bones, lui souffla l'homme à ses côtés.

-Mais Booth, je pensais que nous devions travailler ensemble, c'est pour ça que j'ai attiré leur attention en émettant à voix haute une opinion contradictoire. S'ils commencent déjà à faire des erreurs, il aurait bien fallu que j'intervienne à un moment ou un autre, se justifia t-elle.

-Bones !, gronda le dénommé Booth. Pas comme ça et c'est moi qui devait nous introduire auprès d'eux.

-Introduire ?, Oh, c'est un sens métaphorique n'est-ce pas ?

-Dites !, Flack en élevant la voix. Si je vous gêne, dites toujours.

-Et bien, commença Bones.

-Bones !, la prévint Booth.

-Vous, vous continuez, je vous embarque pour insulte à agent, menaça Flack en regardant Brennan.

Booth se retourna vers Flack alors et lui demanda de les excuser avant de lui montrer discrètement sa plaque.

-Agent Spécial Seeley Booth, du FBI, on pourrait parler dans un endroit plus tranquille avec vos deux collègues, demanda t-il en faisant un geste de la tête en direction de Stella et Mac qui étaient de nouveau agenouillés près du corps.

-Laissez les terminer leur inspection et je vous conduis auprès d'eux plus tard.

-S'ils doivent finir, qu'ils fassent attention alors en manipulant le corps pour les os, intervint l'anthropologue.

-Les os ?, questionna le lieutenant, interloqué.

-Bones ! Bref, nous vous expliquerons de quoi il en retourne tout à l'heure. Nous avons quelques petites choses à faire avant donc nous rejoindrons votre équipe dans les locaux de la police scientifique, s'empressa Booth. Dites juste à vos collègues pour le moment qu'ils devront collaborer avec le FBI et l'institut Jefferson de Washington sur cette affaire.

-Je transmettrai.

Flack regarda ensuite l'agent fédéral et sa collaboratrice s'éclipser derrière la foule de témoins qui fréquentaient la boîte lors de l'accident. Il se retourna ensuite et rejoignit les deux policiers penchés sur le cadavre et qui terminaient leurs constatations avant d'emballer la dépouille.

-Alors Don ?, questionna Stella en testant la rigidité cadavérique.

-Un agent du FBI et une parfaite inconnue qui semble l'accompagner, vous devrez...

-C'est l'anthropologue judiciaire Tempérance Brennan. Elle travaille à l'institut Jefferson à Washington et aide le FBI dans certaines enquêtes fédérales, l'interrompit Mac.

-Comment vous savez ça ?, s'étonna Stella.

Mac sourit légèrement avant de répondre :

-Elle écrit également des livres et la photo de la quatrième de couverture est assez ressemblante je dois dire.

Flack et Stella échangèrent un regard de connivence avant que Flack ne poursuive :

-Vous devrez collaborer avec eux sur cette enquête. À première vue, l'agent Booth devrait tout vous expliquer tout à l'heure lorsqu'ils viendront au labo. Et la fille là, « Bones », a précisé qu'elle voulait les os intacts.

-Hum.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mac ?

-Je n'aime pas trop le FBI. La dernière fois que j'ai eu affaire à eux, ils me soupçonnaient d'avoir volé une preuve qui aurait pu faire tomber pas mal de têtes.

-Emportez le corps, indiquait Stella pendant ce temps-là à deux policiers avant de s'inclure dans la conversation. Mais cette fois tout va bien se passer Mac, ils ont besoin de notre aide à première vue car le FBI aurait tout à fait pu prendre la juridiction de cette enquête et tout rapatrier au Jefferson sans nous inclure dans l'enquête.

-Oui Stella. Mais alors maintenant ce qui m'inquiète c'est l'ampleur de cette enquête. Qu'est-ce que ce mort a de si particulier pour que le FBI s'y intéresse ?

Ni Flack ni Stella ne purent répondre à cette question.

Flack termina de prendre les dépositions et les noms des témoins tandis que les deux experts ramassaient tous les débris de verre à proximité et toutes les preuves alentour.

-C'est Adam qui va être content, sourit Stella en déposant son énième morceau de verre dans un sachet de preuve.

-Son lot quotidien, répondit Mac en refermant sa mallette. Vous êtes prête ?

-Oui, le dernier et c'est bon.

Elle remballa également ses affaires et s'apprêtait à suivre Mac lorsqu'elle remarqua plusieurs particules jaune sur le col de chemise de Mac et sur sa veste.

-Attendez Mac, ne bougez plus, vous avez un... quelque chose coincé là, fit-elle en pointant son col et s'avançant vers lui.

-Quoi ?, réussit-il à articuler en la voyant s'approcher.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui retirer ces particules de son col.

-On dirait du pollen, souffla-t-elle étonnée, la main toujours posée sur l'épaula de Mac et très proche de son visage. Plusieurs grains de pollen.

-Vrai... Vraiment ?

-Mac, vous allez bien ?, s'inquiéta Stella toujours aussi proche.

-Oui oui, s'empressa de répondre le lieutenant en se reculant, je dois juste être fatigué, c'est tout.

Stella s'abstint de tout commentaire. Elle savait tout de ses insomnies chroniques et se contenta de glisser le pollen dans un sachet de preuves dans son kit et de le suivre en silence hors du bar.

-Lieutenant Taylor, je suis l'agent Booth du FBI et voici ma partenaire, le docteur Tempérance Brennan.

-Je la connais. De nom du moins et de réputation. Agent Booth, merci d'être venu ici pour nous parler. Je vous présente ma partenaire à moi, le lieutenant Bonasera. Elle travaillera avec moi sur cette affaire ainsi que quelques autres scientifiques de mon équipe.

-Lieutenant Bonasera, s'avança Booth pour lui serrer la main. Merci à vous de nous recevoir. Auriez-vous une salle de vidéo-conférence pour que nous nous mettions en relation avec l'institut Jefferson.

-Oui, venez, répondit Stella en s'avançant et les guidant elle même jusqu'à la salle. Mac la regarda en souriant avant de suivre.

À peine Stella et Mac avaient-ils eu le temps de déposer les relevés faits sur place que Bones et son partenaire avaient surgi hors de l'ascenseur et s'étaient dirigés vers le bureau de Mac, apparemment bien renseignés sur le lieu du pouvoir et le patron. Les présentations d'usage avaient suivi et ils se trouvaient maintenant en salle de conférence, tous les stores baissés et les écrans reliés à l'ordinateur du docteur Brennan.

Ceux-ci s'allumèrent et les visages d'Angela, Hodgins et Camille apparurent.

-Bonjour Docteur Brennan, lança Camille.

-Salut ma chérie !

-Bonjour Docteur B, lancèrent successivement Angela et Hodgins.

-Bonjour à tous. Lieutenants, voici mes collaborateurs de l'institut Jefferson : les docteurs Saroyan et Hodgins et mademoiselle Monténégro.

-Dites donc, « collaborateurs ». On a prit du grade Docteur B, lança Hodgins.

-Hodgins !, crièrent en cœur Booth et Camille alors que Bones n'écoutait déjà plus et qu'Angela le frappait à l'épaule.

Mac et Stella se regardèrent en souriant. Quelle équipe ! Mac détourna le regard pour le fixer de nouveau sur les écrans tandis que Stella continuait à le regarder. Sa partenaire à lui, avait-il dit. Elle sourit doucement. Ça faisait vraiment du bien d'entendre ça. Elle se reconcentra sur la conversation lorsqu'elle remarqua que tout le monde s'était tu et que le docteur Brennan commençait son récit et s'appuyait sur des radios et des photos.

-Il y a quelques mois maintenant que l'agent Booth nous a mis sur cette affaire.

-Un corps retrouvé au sud du pays, peu d'indices. Son identité n'a été connu que grâce à Angela qui nous a fait une reconstruction faciale à partir du squelette, l'état de décomposition étant déjà avancé, continua Booth.

-Jon Elliot Tucker, enchaîna Angela en faisant apparaître à l'écran l'image d'un homme.

-Oulà, attendez, intervint Stella, Jon Tucker, comme notre victime de ce matin ?

-Exactement, répondit l'agent. Sauf que notre Jon Elliot Tucker n'est pas né sous ce nom là au départ. Il est né Jon Shane et n'est devenu Jon Tucker que lors de son adoption par la famille Tucker en Alabama.

-Mais Tucker est un nom très courant aux États Unis, objecta Mac. Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec notre enquête. Ce ne sont pour le moment que de pures coïncidences.

-Bien que rationnellement parlant et vu le pourcentage de Tucker aux États Unis j'aurais tendance à vous approuver, lieutenant Taylor, certains faits sont troublants et nous amènent donc ici, répondit Bones. Les os étaient en excellent état et nous ont permis de déterminer la cause de la mort : traumatisme crânien dû à un coup porté à l'os pariétal.

Elle cliqua sur son ordinateur portable et fit apparaître une image sur l'écran. On y voyait le crâne de la victime avec sur le sommet une toile d'araignée, trace de l'impact et incrustées dedans, des particules jaunes.

-C'est du pollen synthétique, expliqua la voix d'Hodgins.

-C'est... J'en ai retrouvé sur le col de Mac sur la scène de crime, bafouilla Stella.

-Ce qui nous amène à notre présence à New York et l'implication de votre victime de ce matin, poursuivit Booth. Le bureau a découvert que seule l'entreprise de votre Jon Tucker à New York produisait ce type de pollen et faisait des expériences dessus. On ne connaît pas encore son utilité et le produit n'est pas commercialisé. Le FBI a donc décidé de m'envoyer ici avec le docteur Brennan pour résoudre cette enquête. Nous le suivions de près depuis hier. Pour le repérer nous avions tracé les retraits bancaires faits à partir de sa carte. Et puis il est mort sur la piste de danse et vous êtes arrivés, l'enquête passait sous votre juridiction.

-Vous auriez tout aussi bien pu récupérer le corps sur ordre du FBI, nous n'aurions pas eu le choix. La sécurité nationale passe avant tout, argumenta l'expert.

-Votre réputation, celle de votre équipe et le fait que le FBI vous ait accusé à tord lors d'une affaire ont convaincu l'agent Booth de vous laisser le corps et de coopérer avec vous, indiqua l'anthropologue. Et je voulais faire votre connaissance pour voir si le FBI a de bonnes sources sur vous.

-Bones, prévint Booth.

-Et que disent ces sources ?, questionna Mac, suspicieux.

-Que vous faites votre boulot en vous basant sur les faits sans tenir compte de vos émotions, et j'aime cette façon de faire, répondit-elle franchement.

Mac esquissa un sourire mais ne répondit pas pour autant.

Un lourd silence s'installa.

Le Jefferson coupa la communication et les écrans s'éteignirent, plongeant la pièce dans le noir. Mac se leva enfin pour aller allumer et fit tomber la tension en prenant la parole :

-Évidemment mon équipe et moi même collaborerons de la meilleure manière qui soit avec vous pour résoudre cette enquête singulière car soit il y a un seul et même assassin depuis le début, soit le second, en la personne de notre Jon Tucker, a tué le premier. Bref, fit-il en se relevant, nous allons vous faire visiter les locaux et rencontrer l'équipe avant que je n'emmène le docteur Brennan à la morgue pour qu'elle voit le cadavre, nos installations et notre légiste. Je suis sûr que même si le corps est encore recouvert de chair, elle lira les radios mieux que quiconque. Et de plus, je voudrais vérifier si ce qu'on dit sur vous est vrai, termina t-il de nouveau en esquissant un sourire.

Ils sortaient tous de la salle alors que Bones demandait :

-Et qu'est-ce que l'on dit de moi ?

-Que vous êtes froide, antipathique et toutes les choses habituelles, allez en avant Bones, coupa Booth que cette conversation irritait, en l'entraînant vers le labo.

-Mais Booth, il n'a pas eu le temps de répondre. C'est malpoli vous savez de...

Leurs voix s'éteignirent lorsqu'ils eurent franchi la porte du premier labo.

Stella et Mac les suivirent à distance mais pas trop, juste le temps d'échanger leurs impressions avant de les rejoindre pour la visite.

-J'espère que nous sommes moins divisés, songea Mac à voix haute.

-Nous nous disputons des fois, rappela Stella. Et dans ces cas là on est très divisé aussi.

Il sourit.

-C'est vrai. Mais là on dirait un couple presque, à part le vouvoiement, rien n'est différent.

Stella rigola.

-Voyons Mac, ils sont partenaires et peut-être amis, rien de plus. Cet homme ne couche pas avec elle, même s'il en a envie, c'est certain.

-Ah bon, s'étonna l'expert, vous pouvez dire ça comme ça ?

-C'est votre partenaire à vous qui vous le dit, rétorqua t-elle avec un clin d'œil alors que Mac tournait la tête gêné. Elle l'avait remarqué alors, ce ton et cette formule plus que possessifs qu'il avait employé.

La lieutenant sourit largement voyant Mac gêné et avança plus vite, le dépassant, pour aller retrouver l'agent spécial et son anthropologue et lui laisser le temps de se recomposer un visage martial.

Il sourit lui aussi. Elle le connaissait par cœur.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Et voici la suite. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours.**

**Keep reading.**

* * *

Après avoir fait tout le tour des installations et fait la connaissance de l'équipe, Booth et Stella restèrent au niveau du labo pour mettre en commun les preuves et informations collectées tandis que Mac et Bones descendaient à la morgue voir Sid et le corps. Mac se retourna une dernière fois vers Stella et l'agent fédéral avant de monter dans l'ascenseur aux côtés du docteur Brennan. Cet agent du FBI allait devoir rester avec Stella tout au long de l'enquête.

Les deux rationnels ensemble, les deux impulsifs ensemble. Il soupira. Cet arrangement ne lui déplaisait pas d'un point de vue professionnel mais personnellement, ça n'allait pas arranger ses nuits et sa quête de réponses et d'amélioration qu'il souhaitait obtenir auprès de Stella.

-Lieutenant ?

-Mac ?, appela Sid.

Mac secoua la tête et se pinça l'arrête du nez en fermant les yeux. Les deux médecins le regardèrent en silence avant que Sid n'ose demander :

-Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas dormi Mac ?

-Hum, disons que j'ai somnolé au cours de ce dernier mois, soupira Mac. Mais je vais bien.

-Le corps humain doit au moins dormir huit heures pour récupérer sa journée, vous devez donc être très fatigué, intervint Bones qui observait à nouveau les radios du corps. On voit quelque chose au niveau de l'os pelvien, enchaîna t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

-Exactement, approuva Sid qui quitta Mac des yeux et vint se positionner près de Bones devant les radios.

Il zooma.

-On dirait une masse ou une excroissance, peut-être due à une maladie.

-Je ne sais pas, je comptais ouvrir pour l'observer de plus près, voulez vous m'assister ?, proposa Sid.

-Pourquoi pas, je suis meilleure devant des os qu'un corps et celui-ci a vraiment trop de chair.

-Oh, je pense qu'une fois que tous les examens corporels et de fluides seront terminés, nous pourrons enlever les chairs pour que vous examiniez les os. La cause de la mort étant introuvable pour le moment et les échantillons envoyés au labo attendent d'être analysés, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu avec mes éléments donc nous ne risquons rien en essayant. Le seul hématome présent est sur le front et tout indique que la chute en est la cause.

-Oui oui, répondit simplement Bones.

Elle avait interpellé les deux experts à ce sujet et les excuses n'étant pas son fort, le lieutenant Taylor devrait se passer des siennes.

-Bon, alors commençons, décida Sid. Mac, vous... commença t-il en se retournant.

Mais Mac avait disparu.

-Alors, vous avez avancé ?, questionna Mac en entrant dans la salle de réunion où se trouvaient Stella, Booth, Danny et Adam.

-Mac ?, s'étonna Stella. Vous ne deviez pas rester avec le docteur Brennan ?

-Elle et Sid s'entendent à merveille et je me sens plus utile auprès des indices que des morts.

Il avait détourné le regard en parlant, Stella l'avait noté. Elle capta son regard une fois qu'il eut fini de parler. Il ne détourna pas cette fois, et ils échangèrent silencieusement.

Mac reçu le message et en déglutit fortement. C'était on ne peut plus clair : plus de secrets, ce soir il devrait s'expliquer avec elle.

Il essaya de chasser les images de Stella en train de mourir dans ses bras et se concentra sur l'enquête. Les Tucker d'abord, le reste ensuite.

-Mac, le pollen retrouvé sur votre col correspond à 100% au pollen synthétique identifié par le docteur Hodgins. Les analyses qu'il nous a envoyé et les miennes concordent, indiqua Adam.

-De mon côté, j'ai fait des recherches sur l'entreprise du second Jon Tucker, continua Danny. Son entreprise était surtout spécialisée dans les produits pharmaceutiques de seconde zone, de mauvaise qualité mais qu'il vendait au prix fort en faisant miroiter des effets miracles. Son dernier truc, la gelée royale.

Il fit apparaître des images d'abeilles butinant autour de milliers de fleurs dans une serre.

-Son pollen synthétique était à l'essai dans les labos de son entreprise depuis six mois environ. Il l'avait introduit dans des fleurs en modifiant leurs ADNs. Ce pollen avait été déposé au bureau des brevets par un Jon Tucker mais quant à savoir lequel des deux... Je contacterai le bureau pour savoir qui a homologué cette invention qu'il me donne la description de celui qui l'a déposée.

-Le FBI n'a trouvé aucun lien de parenté entre nos deux victimes, commença Booth. Peut-être que leur nom est une coïncidence et que seul ce mystérieux pollen les lie.

-Peut-être, approuva Stella. Mais comment cela se fait-il que le premier Tucker ait été en contact avec alors ? Est-ce qu'il travaillait dans l'entreprise de... Ah, il y a trop de Tucker ! On va les appeler Jon et Elliot, c'est plus simple et on ne risque aucune confusion, s'agaça la jolie experte.

Les hommes de la pièce sourirent. Bones rentra à ce moment à la recherche de Mac pour avoir l'autorisation d'ouvrir le cadavre et de retirer l'os pelvien avec Sid. Elle se tut en voyant que Mac allait parler.

-Très bien, continua Mac. Donc est-ce que Elliot travaillait chez Jon, c'est ça ?, demanda t-il en regardant sa partenaire.

-C'est ça, approuva t-elle, ne remarquant pas le regard de Mac, ses yeux fixés sur l'écran où Adam faisait défiler la liste des employés de l'entreprise Tucker.

-J'ai un Jon Elliot mais pas de Jon Elliot Tucker, de Jon Shane ou de Jon Tucker, à part le patron, conclut Adam.

-Je propose d'aller faire un tour chez eux pour poser quelques petites questions, lança Booth.

-Je vous accompagne, lâcha Mac. Stella, vous et Danny vous essayez de me trouver l'utilisation de ce pollen et Adam, essayez de récupérer le plus d'infos sur ces deux Tucker.

-Mac attendez..., tenta Stella, mais il était déjà sorti de la pièce suivi de Booth qui posa une main sur son épaule avant de courir le rattraper.

-Vous travaillez toujours comme ça ?, demanda Bones à Stella, prenant la parole la première une fois que les deux hommes furent partis.

-Comme ça ?

-Oui. Tous les deux avec cette tension sexuelle évidente entre vous, termina Bones, franche.

-Je vous demande pardon ?, interrogea la scientifique avec un rictus nerveux.

-Vous me faites penser à deux de mes amis du Jefferson, enchaîna l'anthropologue sans noter la gêne chez Adam et Danny toujours présents. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se tourner autour, surtout Jack en fait, et il a fallu que Jack échappe à la mort, presque enterré vivant, pour qu'Angela se décide à sortir avec lui.

-Stella, euh, on..., tenta Danny

-C'est Booth qui a remarqué votre petit manège, poursuivit-elle sans se démonter. Et il est excellent pour décrypter le langage corporel des gens.

-Je dois, j'ai..., bégaya Adam avant de sortir, gêné par tant de franchise et qui se serait bien passé de rencontrer le docteur Brennan.

Danny le suivit, sans un mot, mais en adressant un regard désolé à Stella.

Bones se retrouva donc seule avec la scientifique, nullement gênée et ignorant de façon ostentatoire la tension ambiante qu'elle avait créée.

-Écoutez, docteur Brennan, commença Stella. Je... euh... D'habitude j'aime la franchise, mais là, vous vous avancez sur des terrains que vous ne connaissez pas. Je pourrais également dire la même chose sur vous et votre partenaire mais je ne le fais pas.

-Euh, pourtant vous venez de...

-Je veux dire que j'aurais pu développer cette idée et vous en parler. La tension qui émane de vous deux est nettement palpable et lorsque l'agent Booth vous regarde, c'est plus que de l'amitié qu'il y a, c'est certain, lâcha Stella d'une traite, énervée, avant de respirer.

-Vous êtes toujours comme ça ?, demanda Bones.

-Et vous ?

Aucune des deux femmes ne répondit pendant un moment avant de vouloir prendre la parole en même temps.

La partenaire de Booth fit signe à Stella de commencer.

-Écoutez, entama Stella, je ne veux pas être votre ennemi. Il est possible que vous ayez un tant soit peu raison comme il est possible que vous ayez tout à fait tord.

-Et il en va de même pour vous, lieutenant Bonasera.

-Et il en va de même pour moi, reprit en un sourire Stella, amusée par les réactions de Brennan. Mais néanmoins, continua t-elle redevenant sérieuse, je préférerai que l'on se concentre d'abord sur l'enquête. Je suis toute disposée à devenir votre amie mais d'abord l'enquête.

-Je pense que je suis d'accord avec ça, concéda Bones en détachant bien tous les mots.

-Donc, docteur B, lâcha Stella soulagée en rigolant, je vous conduis au labo ?

-Je vous suis lieutenant, répondit Bones, se demandant pourquoi le lieutenant Bonasera souriait soudainement.

Pendant ce temps, Booth et Mac, qui venaient de sortir, se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le parking.

-Votre collègue vous appelait, lança Booth dans le silence de l'ascenseur.

-Je sais, répondit simplement l'ancien Marine.

Le silence se prolongea. Booth ne connaissait pas encore l'homme qui l'accompagnait mais le charisme et l'expression qu'il dégageait faisait naître en lui un sentiment de respect et de compassion pour son cœur déchiré, il le savait, par la perte de sa femme et incapable de voir qu'il aimait sa partenaire.

Booth soupira intérieurement. Il lui avait fallu du temps à lui aussi pour voir qu'il était amoureux de Bones. Il aurait voulu aider cet homme à ses côtés car il était évident pour lui que le lieutenant Taylor et le lieutenant Bonasera étaient tous les deux attirés l'un par l'autre et que si Bonasera avait l'air d'être consciente de cette attraction et prête à assumer, Taylor était loin du compte ou alors le cachait bien.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit au parking et les deux hommes en sortirent.

-Ils vous ont laissé porter des tatouages dans l'armée ?, demanda soudain Mac à Booth alors qu'ils montaient dans sa voiture.

-Vous avez fait votre enquête à ce que je vois, répondit Booth un peu surpris et fasciné en même temps par tant d'observations.

-Tout comme vous car je suppose qu'il n'y a pas que ma réputation qui vous a convaincu de collaborer avec nous. Et puis, ajouta t-il un peu plus détendu, je me méfiais légèrement du bureau. La dernière fois, vous m'aviez accusé de vol.

-Je comprends, répondit juste Booth.

Après un silence, il demanda :

-Comment vous l'avez vécu ?

-C'était la guerre, fut l'unique réponse.

Ni plus ni moins, cela suffit à Booth pour comprendre.

La route défilait lentement, étalant l'image de la ville qui ne dort jamais devant leurs yeux. New York en fin d'après-midi. Les lumières qui commençaient à s'allumer de partout, illuminant de mille feux la plus grande ville des États-Unis. Les deux hommes ne parlaient plus depuis un moment. Après leur échange court sur leurs passés, ils avaient discuté de choses banales mais cela leur avait suffi et ils ressentaient même maintenant des élans de sympathie pour l'autre. Mac, qui se méfiait énormément en temps normal, trouvait que cet homme avait l'air bon et le fait que pour lui aussi l'honneur et la défense de la nation soient importants les rapprochait sensiblement.

Booth tourna finalement la tête vers le conducteur et en profita pour faire une note mentale : ne jamais plus être passager dans une voiture si possible.

Mac avaient les traits tirés mais un regard éclairé et vif néanmoins. Il ne devait pas avoir dormi depuis au moins deux jours. La faute à quoi ? À qui peut-être ?

-Son entreprise se situe au sud de Manhattan, lança soudainement Mac dans le silence de l'habitacle.

Booth ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Si Mac voulait dire quelque chose, il finirait par craquer.

-Je peux vous poser une question ?, tenta enfin Mac.

-Allez-y, depuis tout à l'heure vous tournez autour, sourit Booth.

-Hum...

Mac eut du mal à commencer. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se confier ou de demander conseil comme ça. Les seules fois où il le faisait, c'était avec Stella, mais là, c'était tout simplement impossible. Mais cet homme à ses côtés ne le connaissait pas et pourrait juger rationnellement la situation. Et de plus, niveau sentiments, Booth avait l'air de mieux se débrouiller avec que lui. Intérieurement, il rigola. Brennan et Booth c'était lui et Stella mais inversés. Lui c'était Brennan et Stella l'agent Booth.

-Hum, vous faites comment ? Avec votre partenaire, précisa Mac en voyant l'air perdu de Booth, pour ne pas lui montrer vos sentiments ?

-De quoi,... de quoi vous parlez ?, se braqua Booth.

-Écoutez, vous êtes un excellent agent et un très bon lecteur du corps humain d'après le FBI, mais Stella aussi est très bonne à ce jeu là quand ça concerne les sentiments. Moi c'est plus les tueurs que je coince, termina t-il pour le mettre à l'aise avec une légère touche ironique.

Booth apprécia. Et puis après tout, le lieutenant ne le connaissait pas et son côté rationnel analyserait tout ça d'un œil neuf sans doute.

-J'ai du mal, finit par avouer l'ancien sniper après plusieurs minutes de silence complet.

Un autre silence passa accompagné de son ange.

-Comme vous avec votre collègue, sauf qu'elle elle est pleinement consciente de cette attraction et qu'elle n'attend que votre signe pour agir car vous ne montrez vraiment rien, si ce n'est des regards, des œillades, des mots, des caresses, enchaîna Booth en observant le Marine.

-Je ne montre rien car il n'y a rien à montrer au travail, souffla Mac fatigué et en même temps fasciné par tant d'observation et déçu de montrer autant de lui en si peu de temps car après tout, Booth et Brennan n'étaient là que depuis une journée.

-Et ?, laissa planer Booth pour tenter Mac et l'inciter à poursuivre.

-Je dois lui parler ce soir, elle me l'a fait comprendre, poursuivit Mac docilement en se concentrant de nouveau sur la route.

-Taylor, vous avez l'air crevé, observa Booth toujours pour en savoir plus.

-Je ne dors plus depuis plusieurs semaines, avoua Mac. Je refais toujours le même cauchemar où je vois... hum... Stella mourir suite à une enquête. Je préfère ne plus dormir. Et ce soir elle va sûrement venir dans mon bureau quand tout le monde sera parti pour me forcer à sortir manger ou prendre un café et là elle m'aura à coup sûr. Et je devrais tout lui dire ou continuer à tenir sans sommeil jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Mac reprit son souffle et n'en revint pas de ce qu'il venait de dire. Les mots lui étaient venus si naturellement. Ce devait être la fatigue, ce ne pouvait être que ça.

Booth souriait lui. Il avait vu juste. Il continua sur sa lancée.

-Un conseil ?

Mac hocha de la tête. Au point où il en était...

-Dites lui. Ça soulagera tout le monde. Vous, votre amie et toute votre équipe.

Mac le regarda interloqué.

-Mon équipe ?, alors qu'il entrait dans le domaine de l'entreprise Tucker.

-Au Jefferson, Angela, Hodgins et notre psy Sweets s'accordent à dire que quand Bones et moi sommes dans la même pièce, il y a une... euh... forte « tension sexuelle », fit Booth gêné en mimant les guillemets. Et je peux dire la même chose de vous et du lieutenant Bonasera mais la seule chose qui change c'est que là, votre équipe se tait car vous êtes leur supérieur. Notre rapport à l'équipe est différent au Jefferson.

Il termina en un demi-sourire et sortit de la voiture que Mac venait de garer devant l'entrée, le laissant seul dedans à réfléchir.

Mac apprécia le fait que l'agent Booth ait partagé avec lui des informations privées comme celles-ci.

Rien que d'imaginer une hypothétique liaison entre lui et Stella et l'expert rougissait jusqu'à la moelle. Lui et Stella, ensemble... dans un même lit... Vraiment ?

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. S'il devait être honnête, il s'avouerait qu'il l'aimait et qu'il la trouvait magnifique. Et que l'idée de l'avoir dans ses bras, seulement l'avoir dans ses bras lui faisait incroyablement envie. Il posa la tête sur le volant. Ce soir arriverait bien assez tôt.

Il sortit enfin de la voiture et emboîta le pas à Booth qui l'attendait juste à l'entrée. Il lui fit un signe, gêné. Booth l'encourageait en avance pour ce soir.

Ils reprirent tous deux une posture plus professionnelle, entrèrent et demandèrent à voir Jon Tucker à la secrétaire de l'accueil.

-Monsieur Tucker est actuellement en voyage d'affaire.

-Mademoiselle, nous savons que vous mentez, commença Booth. Monsieur Tucker n'est pas en voyage n'est-ce pas ?

La secrétaire baissa les yeux.

-Comment êtes-vous au courant ?

-Nous l'avons retrouvé, répondit Mac.

-Retrouvé ?, interrogea la jeune femme, interloquée, en insistant sur la première syllabe. Monsieur Tucker n'était pas perdu. Il a l'habitude d'aller dans cet hôtel.

-Cet hôtel ? De quoi parlez vous mademoiselle ?, interrogea l'agent du FBI.

-Et vous ?, essaya de se rattraper la secrétaire comprenant qu'elle en avait trop dit.

-Mademoiselle, c'est nous qui posons les questions ici, rétorqua Mac.

La femme baissa de nouveau la tête, se mordillant la lèvre supérieure.


	4. Chapitre 3

-Mac ! Stella !, s'exclamèrent les deux scientifiques ensemble tandis que Bones et Booth faisaient pareil.

Mac et Booth venaient de revenir de l'entreprise Tucker et sortaient tout juste de l'ascenseur lorsque les cris avaient fusé. Les quatre enquêteurs se retrouvèrent devant la porte vitrée de la salle de conférence.

-Il faut que vous sachiez ce que l'on vient de découvrir, commença Booth en rentrant dans la salle suivit des autres.

-Ici aussi nous avons appris des choses intéressantes grâce à Danny, Sid et Adam, poursuivit Stella.

-Allez-y, commencez, fit Mac en s'asseyant.

Tous l'imitèrent sauf l'anthropologue judiciaire qui fit s'afficher les radios de Tucker et la photo d'un os, l'os pelvien.

-Ici la radio de l'os pelvien de la victime avec la présence d'une excroissance osseuse, commença t-elle. Ici (elle zooma pour montrer l'excroissance en gros plan). C'est le signe d'une maladie rare, l'anélogénèse lente. C'est probablement la cause de la mort. J'ai demandé à mon équipe de vérifier sur le corps au Jefferson la présence d'une telle excroissance qu'on aurait pu manquer, mais nous pensons qu'il était lui aussi atteint de cette même maladie.

-Cette maladie est d'ailleurs tellement rare qu'Adam a pu obtenir une liste de tous les hommes traités pour cette maladie aux États-Unis, continua Stella. Il a obtenu dix noms. Un seul Jon, Jon Elliot. De plus, les dix noms font également partis de la liste des employés de Tucker industrie. Et d'après les dossiers médicaux, le Jon de la liste serait effectivement le Jon Elliot du Jefferson, et notre homme, ici, à la morgue, serait un certain Tomas Quickle. Nous n'avions pas pris la peine de vérifier l'identité à cause de la carte de crédit au nom de Jon Tucker dans sa poche. Le vrai Jon Tucker est donc toujours en vie, jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

-Et comme Booth et moi n'avions vérifié que les retraits bancaires pour pouvoir pister notre homme, nous avions tout bêtement suivi celui qui détenait la carte, enchaîna Bones.

Cette dernière et Stella s'attendaient sans doute à ce que Booth et Mac soient un peu plus démonstratifs car lorsque à l'annonce des résultats, ils ne firent que se regarder, elles eurent un regard déçu l'une pour l'autre. Qu'avaient-ils donc découvert pour être aussi blasés ?

Booth se dévoua et commença à parler :

-Nous savions déjà que l'homme de la morgue n'était pas le vrai Jon Tucker.

Là, son effet ne se fit pas attendre et Stella et Brennan eurent du mal à en revenir.

-Arrivés chez Tucker industrie, nous avons demandé à voir le patron à la secrétaire, poursuivit Booth. Et après un quiproquo, elle nous a avoué que monsieur Tucker était à un club sexuel avec sa femme et tous les cadres de son entreprise. Une « tradition » à cette période de l'année pour lui et son entreprise et qui dure deux semaines. Et ça fait une semaine qu'ils y sont.

-Quand nous lui avons dit que c'était impossible et que Tucker était à la morgue, elle nous a affirmé qu'elle l'avait encore eu au téléphone le matin même, continua Mac. Nous lui avons demandé une photo de son patron et elle nous a donné la photo annuelle de l'entreprise prise avec tous les employés. Le patron est au centre, en haut, dernière rangée.

Il fit afficher la photo. Le patron ne ressemblait effectivement pas à l'homme de la morgue.

-On peut voir que notre Tomas Quickle est au niveau des cadres, selon la hiérarchie sur cette photo. Il n'était pourtant pas parti au séminaire dans ce club sexuel, remarqua Bones.

Booth expliqua :

-Tous les ans il choisit un des cadres pour garder la boutique pendant son absence, d'après la secrétaire. Il lui donne alors tout : les codes d'accès, les clés de voitures et sa carte bancaire professionnelle, ce qui sous-entend un compte bancaire caché que nous n'aurions pas détecté ou plusieurs comptes séparés dans différents pays et différentes banques.

Booth s'arrêta là, laissant ses collègues dans leurs pensées. Comment avancer à partir de rien et pas grand chose ?

-Est-ce que l'on pourrait repérer les dix noms de la liste des malades sur la photo en croisant les empreintes des employés et celle des dossier médicaux. On obtiendrait alors leurs noms et photos professionnelles et on pourrait les repérer sur la photo d'entreprise, proposa Stella.

-Essayons, accorda son collègue.

Il se pencha au dessus du clavier et fit se croiser les données. Au bout de quelques instants, les dix malades étaient cerclés en rouge sur la photo à l'écran. Moins les deux déjà morts, il restait huit personnes.

Tous étaient situés au niveau de Jon Elliot et Tomas Quickle sur la photo. Celui des cadres.

Une fois la manipulation terminée, Stella reprit :

-Poursuivons. Grâce à Danny et au docteur Hodgins, on connaît la composition exacte du pollen synthétique. Or, la maladie dont souffrent tous ces gens est causée par une forte et longue exposition au perchlorate de fluorure, qui est, comme par hasard, un des composants majeurs de ce pollen.

-Mais comment des cadres d'entreprise ont pu être en contact avec ?, questionna Booth.

-Il est vrai que d'habitude les cadres restent plutôt derrière leurs bureaux, approuva le chef de la police scientifique.

Tous quatre restèrent perplexes face à cette étrange situation. Aucun indice à part ce fameux pollen dont on ignorait l'utilité, deux cadavres sur les bras, de la même entreprise et tous deux atteints de la même maladie, comme huit autres personnes chez Tucker industrie, elles aussi toutes cadres.

Aucun mobile, aucun suspect et les seules personnes à interroger étaient partis de New York.

Ils se retinrent de soupirer.

L'anthropologue n'aimant pas l'inaction relança la conversation :

-C'est quel genre de club ?

-Bones, commença Booth, vous croyez vraiment que...

-Si Sweets était là, il dirait que c'est sans doute révélateur de quelque chose.

-Oui mais Sweets n'est pas là alors laissez le gamin là où il est et...

-Booth, le coupa t-elle, s'il vous plaît !?

L'ancien sniper souffla avant de répondre sous l'œil amusé de Mac :

-C'est une sorte de club pour jeux sexuels ou même pour du sexe tout court. Tout est possible : échangisme, jeux de rôle, sadomasochisme etc... La secrétaire nous a dit qu'il avait instauré ça dans son entreprise pour éviter les relations entre ses employés. En clair, il leur offrait deux semaines de sexe par an et ensuite on bosse toute l'année sans être distrait.

Bones pinça les lèvres avant de prendre son ton rationnel :

-Je trouve ça plutôt intelligent. Il enlève de l'équation un facteur qui peut parfois se révéler déstabilisant au sein d'une équipe. Il rend son entreprise plus compétitive. C'est très intelligent.

-J'en étais sûr, marmonna Booth en levant les yeux au ciel.

Leur dispute allait commencer si Brennan avait pu répondre mais Lindsay fit irruption dans la salle avec Sheldon.

-On a trouvé à quoi servait le pollen synthétique, déclara t-elle en souriant triomphalement.

-Mais j'avais demandé à Adam et Danny de s'en occuper. Vous n'êtes pas sur le cas Flenberg ?, demanda Mac légèrement suspicieux.

-Si répondit Sheldon, mais entre temps, Danny et Adam ont obtenu une autre affaire dans le Queens et nous avons fini juste après avec Lindsay donc nous avons poursuivi leurs recherches à leur place.

Mac hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et également de résignation. La fatigue le rendait trop indulgent. Décidément, il fallait vraiment qu'il dorme.

-Alors, le pollen synthétique contient une forte dose d'hormones de synthèse qui attire les abeilles plus facilement et plus fortement, entama Lindsay en illustrant ses propos avec des photos. Une fois que l'abeille a senti les hormones, elle mémorise son odeur et devient en quelque sorte dépendante à ces hormones.

-L'abeille produit donc son miel et sa gelée royale en plus forte quantité car elle ne fait plus que butiner. Ces hormones transforment les abeilles en « machines à butiner » en quelque sorte, poursuivit Sheldon. Le miel et la gelée ne sont pas de meilleure qualité mais contiennent encore énormément de ces hormones de synthèse. Et ces hormones agissent sur l'hypophyse humaine et la rendent insensible au stress et à la fatigue.

-Le seul problème, c'est que cette invention, les hormones qui font butiner les abeilles pour de plus grandes productions de miel, a été vendue à une entreprise concurrente, Jonhson industrie, qui a commencé à produire elle aussi de la gelée royale « anti-stress » il y a deux mois de ça. La vente s'est faite illégalement, c'est-à-dire que Jon Tucker n'est sans doute pas au courant.

-Peut-être que nos deux victimes ont découvert que quelqu'un avait vendu la formule à Jonhson et se sont faites tuer pour ne pas dévoiler l'information au patron, tenta Stella.

-Mais ça ne nous dit pas pourquoi tous ces cadres sont malades, répondit Mac en fermant les yeux et se pinçant l'arrête du nez comme il le faisait toujours quand il était fatigué. Et puis seul Elliot s'est fait tuer après tout, Tomas Quickle est mort des suites de sa maladie.

Tout le monde dans la salle l'observa avant d'essayer de comprendre comment les cadres étaient tombés malades.

Ce fut Stella la première qui émit une hypothèse :

-Peut-être ont-ils voulu tester ou profiter de leur produit.

-Comment ça ?

-Lindsay et Hawkes disent que ce pollen est enrichi d'hormones pour que les abeilles soient plus attirées, et que le produit final, la gelée royale, contient encore énormément d'hormones qui agissent sur l'homme pour contrôler le niveau de stress, n'est-ce pas ?

Hawkes acquiesça.

-Alors c'est ça, ils ont dû vouloir profiter de ces effets sans imaginer que ça les rendrait malade à cause du perchlorate de fluorure encore présent dans la gelée, termina Stella en souriant.

Tout le monde se regarda.

-C'est possible, commenta Mac.

-En tous cas ça nous donne la raison de leur maladie, continua Booth. On a également un mobile : Elliot aurait été tué après avoir découvert la vente de la formule du pollen à une autre entreprise. Et puis nous avons retrouvé du pollen sur les deux scènes de crime car tous les deux avaient été en contact avec.

-Non, ils n'étaient pas directement en contact avec, ils ne mangeaient que le produit final, la gelée, releva Lindsay.

-Exact, donc le tueur est forcément quelqu'un qui est en contact permanent avec ce pollen ou du moins qui a pu être en contact avec. Et c'est sans doute la personne qui a également vendu la formule à Jonhson industrie, approuva Mac avec un sursaut d'énergie.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. L'enquête venait d'avancer d'un coup, sans crier gare.

-Mais peut-être que les cadres ont pu toucher le pollen au moins une fois, ce qui aurait suffi pour que le pollen s'accroche sur les vêtements ou la peau d'un d'entre eux. Cela rallonge donc de nouveau notre liste de suspects, objecta Bones.

-Donc, dans tous les cas, vous devez interroger les cadres de l'entreprise, remarqua Sheldon qui n'était pas au courant du séminaire sexuel.

-Merci à vous deux, remercia Mac, vous nous avez fait avancer plus rapidement que prévu. Continuez à chercher des infos sur la vente de cette formule et essayez de savoir qui et quand.

-Ok.

Tous deux sortirent ensuite de la pièce après avoir lancé un sourire encourageant à tous.

-Et maintenant ?, demanda Bones en regardant distraitement la porte qui venait de se refermer.

-Et bien maintenant nous devons avancer. Nous devons déjà convoquer tous les cadres ici pour mener un interrogatoire.

-Nous ne sommes pas le FBI agent Booth, contra Mac. Nous ne pouvons pas convoquer huit personnes d'un coup simplement sur une intuition. Jamais nous n'aurons de mandats. Nous devons donc éliminer des suspects de manière logique en suivant les preuves pour pouvoir ensuite convoquer ceux qui resteront impliqués.

-Alors procédons par ordre, déclara Stella. Répondons d'abord à plusieurs de nos questions restées sans réponses et nous pourrons peut-être éliminer des suspects.

-Très bien, fit Booth en se relevant de son siège et commençant à faire les cent pas. Déjà, l'endroit où on a trouvé le corps d'Elliot. C'est très loin de New York. Pourquoi là bas ?

-Elliot avait été adopté par la famille Tucker en Alabama, c'est normal qu'on l'ait retrouvé là bas. Il leur rendait peut-être visite, proposa Stella.

-D'accord, mais alors pourquoi l'entreprise ou ses parents n'ont pas signalé tout de suite sa disparition ? Ils ont quand même attendu plusieurs jours avant.

-Les parents croyaient sans doute qu'il était rentré à New York et son patron qu'il était encore chez ses parents. Et puis, au bout d'un moment, s'ils ont appelé à New York sans avoir aucune nouvelle, ses parents vous ont prévenus. Vous les avez interrogés ?, questionna Mac

-Non, ils étaient trop choqués pour parler. Impossible d'en tirer quoi que ce soit, avoua Booth dépité qui se rassit brusquement.

-Bon, alors si le tueur, comme nous l'avons supposé, a été en contact avec le pollen, c'est forcément quelqu'un de l'entreprise. Nous devons donc vérifier qui a fait un voyage en Alabama parmi les employés de Tucker industrie et peut-être également ceux de Jonhson industrie, proposa Bones.

-J'en avertirai Lindsay. Continuons.

-Nous pouvons, en toute logique, éliminer le patron comme suspect car il n'est pas malade, ce qui sous-entend qu'il n'a jamais été en contact avec le pollen ou la gelée. Il n'a donc pas pu en laisser sur la scène de crime, rappela Bones.

-Mais au fait, comment du pollen a pu arriver sur notre scène de crime ici à New York si Tomas Quickle est mort de sa maladie ?, questionna Stella.

-Quickle sortait tout juste de son entreprise lorsqu'il est allé dans ce bar, Bones et moi le suivions. Et les vidéos surveillances que le FBI a réussi à obtenir montrent bien qu'il sort de l'entrepôt, il en a sûrement touché là bas, déclara Booth. Mais revenons plutôt au vrai meurtre.

-Je vais demander à Sheldon et Lindsay de faire les recherches nécessaires sur les déplacements des employés de Tucker et Jonhson industrie tout ce qui nous sera nécessaire pour l'affaire, annonça Mac avant de se lever et sortir donner ses ordres.

Stella le regarda sortir, songeuse.

Il évitait clairement sa présence et ne croisait son regard que par nécessité.

Booth se racla la gorge, la sortant de ses pensées et s'attirant un regard surpris de la part de sa coéquipière.

-De notre côté nous demanderons à l'équipe du Jefferson de chercher une marque sur le squelette pouvant nous aider à interpeller un suspect, en plus de la trace de la maladie.

-On dit un traumatisme défensif Booth, releva l'anthropologue.

Elle ignora le regard noir de l'agent et continua :

-Je demanderai également à mon équipe de trouver le plus vite possible l'arme du crime. Si jamais on trouve en plus un... traumatisme quelconque (elle accentua bien la prononciation du mot traumatisme), peut-être que l'agresseur aura des marques sur lui qui prouveraient qu'il y a eu lutte, ce que pour l'instant nous n'avons pu faire.

Elle se leva et rejoignit Booth qui s'était avancé à la porte.

-Je pense que nous nous verrons demain, inspecteur Bonasera.

Elle hocha la tête en retour au hochement de tête de Booth et en guise d'au revoir.

Elle les entendit partir et rejoindre l'ascenseur à la voix du docteur Brennan qui demandait ce que signifiait ce hochement de tête.

-C'est un code de alpha à alpha ? Pourtant c'est une femme. Ou alors ce n'est peut-être qu'une forme primitive de salut pour exprimer la reconnaissance...

-Bones !, gronda l'agent spécial.

Les portes de l'ascenseur durent se refermer car à partir de ce moment là, elle n'entendit plus rien.

Elle sourit. Le docteur était vraiment une femme spéciale. Elle semblait si froide et détachée que Stella avait du mal à comprendre comment l'agent Booth faisait pour travailler avec.

Puis en réfléchissant, elle songea qu'elle et Mac étaient un peu dans la même position sauf que Mac ressemblait plus à Brennan et elle à Booth.

En parlant de Mac...

-C'est fait, annonça t-il en entrant dans la pièce. Ils sont partis ?, questionna t-il inutilement en remarquant l'absence des washingtoniens.

-On se revoit demain pour faire le point car là nous devons surtout attendre, répondit-elle distraitement en essayant de capter son regard fuyant.

-Très bien.

Il releva la tête qu'il avait maintenu baissée et leurs regards se rencontrèrent enfin.

Ils crurent se noyer, conscients chacun de l'état émotionnel de l'autre.


	5. Chapitre 4

-Mac, soupira Stella en clignant des yeux pour essayer de se concentrer, nous devons parler.

-Stella, tenta Mac après avoir effectué la même manœuvre, vous devriez rentrer vous reposer, la journée a été longue et...

-Mac, l'interrompit Stella en élevant doucement la voix, c'est vous qui avez besoin de repos. Depuis des semaines vous dormez debout, vous me fuyez. Expliquez moi !

Elle se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches dans cette attitude qu'il lui connaissait bien.

Il ne pouvait pas lui résister, il le savait. Pourtant, il tenta une dernière fois d'échapper à cette confession.

-Vous avez raison, je vais rentrer dormir et demain je...

Cette tentative échoua lamentablement.

-Mac, vous ne pensez pas arriver à vous défiler comme ça j'espère ?, menaça fermement la femme en face de lui.

-Parfait, concéda t-il un peu en colère. Suivez moi, puisque vous voulez toujours tout savoir.

Il tourna les talons et partit vers son bureau, légèrement fatigué et énervé. C'était sa dernière tentative : la faire renoncer en l'irritant. Elle l'avait cherché après tout. Il ne voulait pas la faire culpabiliser, c'est pour ça qu'il l'avait tenu à l'écart de tout ça. Mais si elle voulait vraiment savoir, soit...

Intérieurement il soupira. S'il comptait réussir à lui faire avaler ça, c'était mal parti, lui même avait du mal à y croire. Il lui faudrait trouver mieux.

Surtout que Stella le suivait résolument. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il eut franchi les portes de son bureau, contourné celui-ci pour s'asseoir derrière et si possible le plus loin d'elle.

Elle ferma les portes derrière elle et s'assit en face de lui, dans une attitude qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions et aucun mystère sur son décolleté. Dieu du ciel...

Il soupira.

Sa fausse colère s'évanouit comme elle était venue. Stella le connaissait trop bien pour sa propre santé. Elle voyait toujours quand il mentait. Elle n'avait jamais avalé son histoire de décalage horaire à son retour de Londres lorsqu'il était aussi fatigué.

Il se lança enfin, après que Stella eut repris une position moins « révélatrice » et plus confortable.

-Stella, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, vraiment. Je fais quelques mauvais rêves en ce moment, voilà tout.

-Quelques mauvais rêves ?, répéta t-elle incrédule. Mac, vous ne dormez plus depuis des semaines et vous êtes un grand garçon, non ? Vous n'avez pas pris de somnifères ?

-Ils font dormir mais ne m'empêcheraient pas de cauchemarder, contra le scientifique.

-Et pourquoi ces rêves vous empêchent-ils de dormir depuis des semaines Mac ?, persévéra Stella. Vous savez vous raisonner non ?

-Oui, mais ces cauchemars n'ont rien d'irrationnels. Ils sont issus de peur très rationnelles et seule une action de ma part pourrait tout arranger, je suppose, termina Mac dans un souffle.

-Et bien, agissez, bondit Stella. Je peux peut-être vous aider ? Je ne peux pas vous laisser mourir de fatigue Mac. Où est passé le Mac Taylor que je connais et qui ne recule jamais ?, s'enquit Stella.

Mac eut un sourire à sa dernière phrase. Un faible sourire.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple Stella, je...

-Vous avez toujours votre chambre d'amis ?, changea t-elle subitement de sujet.

-Euh...oui, répondit-il désarmé.

-Parfait, ne bougez pas !

Elle sortit précipitamment du bureau, plantant Mac totalement désarçonné. Que prévoyait-elle de...

Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin ses interrogations que déjà elle revenait, son manteau à l'épaule.

-Vous venez ?, lança t-elle du seuil de la porte.

-Où ça ?, demanda Mac en se levant tout de même.

-Chez vous, répondit sa partenaire tout naturellement.

Mac fit un pas en avant avant de s'arrêter brutalement, saisissant soudainement le sens de ses dernières paroles.

-Chez moi ?, déglutit-il.

-Oui Mac. Il est hors de question que je vous laisse seul jusqu'à ce que vous ayez dormi assez pour être réellement opérationnel. Et ce n'est pas discutable, rajouta Stella précipitamment voyant Mac ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Nous prenons soin des autres Mac, on est une équipe, pas vrai ?

Il hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'ils prenaient soin des autres, mais elle et lui c'était différent, ça l'avait toujours été. Si jamais elle rentrait chez lui, c'en était fini de lui, il ne pourrait pas ne rien faire ou ne rien lui montrer. Et si jamais il s'endormait, elle saurait tout, lui soufflait la partie raisonnable de son cerveau fatigué.

Mais trop épuisé, il ne trouva pas la force de l'écouter et d'argumenter face à Stella pour lui expliquer en quoi tout ça était inutile et qu'il pouvait très bien agir seul et s'occuper de lui même. Un sursaut d'énergie lui fit dire :

-J'ai des rapports à remplir encore et je dois...

-Toutes nos récentes enquêtes ont leurs rapports de bouclés et ceux dont vous parlez sont ceux d'anciennes enquêtes quasiment préhistoriques et qui peuvent parfaitement attendre demain. Mac, vous devez dormir, répliqua calmement la lieutenant.

Oui, mais comment dormir avec vous à mes côtés, se demandait Mac. Mais s'avouant vaincu, il suivit docilement Stella jusqu'à l'ascenseur pour descendre au parking après voir pris soin de prendre sa veste et de fermer son bureau.

-Je prends le volant, annonça Stella en arrivant à la hauteur de la voiture de Mac.

-Mais Stella, demain comment ferons nous pour...

-Montez Mac, coupa Stella.

Il capitula. À quoi bon ? Il ne tenait vraiment plus debout et s'il avait tenu grâce au café et à l'adrénaline aujourd'hui et le mois passé, là c'était trop. Elle avait raison, comme toujours : il devait vraiment dormir.

Mais avec elle chez lui, mission impossible.

Il monta donc en voiture et se laissa conduire. Elle connaissait aussi bien la route que lui, nul doute là dessus donc aucune crainte qu'elle ne se perde.

Il l'observa discrètement. Les reflets des éclairages des panneaux publicitaires de Time Square au milieu de la nuit se reflétaient dans ses cheveux. Le soir, ils semblaient toujours plus bouclés ou indisciplinés. Il se demanda s'il pourrait un jour y glisser sa main.

Ses traits fins et droits lui donnaient un air tantôt rieur, tantôt sérieux. Sa fine bouche, ses hautes pommettes, qui avaient maintenant la cicatrice laissée par Frankie, l'attiraient immanquablement.

Il songea au moment où il avait entendu cet appel sur la fréquence radio de la police. Il avait cru perdre tout son sang froid en arrivant chez elle et en la voyant étendue, inconsciente. Heureusement qu'elle l'avait tué ce salopard car sinon il l'aurait volontiers fait de ses propres mains.

Déjà il se souciait d'elle plus que de raison pour une collègue. Mais ils étaient amis, coéquipiers, rien de plus.

Mais la Grèce, c'était autre chose. Il avait failli la perdre, devoir elle aussi l'effacer de sa vie, la rayer. Et elle, il n'aurait rien auquel se rattacher à part ses souvenirs si jamais elle venait à disparaître. Il ne voulait plus agir passivement dans sa vie, il voulait y prendre part, compter. C'était la raison majeure de son voyage en Grèce, pour la retrouver.

Et il voulait maintenant qu'elle compte dans sa vie aussi, plus que jamais. Mais entre vouloir, devoir et pouvoir...

Plongé dans ses pensées il n'avait pas remarqué que Stella s'était engagée dans une rue qui n'était pas la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la voiture s'arrêter.

-Je monte prendre quelques affaires, expliqua-t-elle en souriant lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Mac dans la pénombre.

Son sourire fit faire un bond à son estomac. Dans la pénombre ambiante, il lui sembla qu'il était plus éclatant encore que d'habitude.

Depuis quand l'observait-il autant ? Depuis quand son seul sourire suffisait pour faire faire danser la gigue à son estomac ?

Il opina du chef, la laissant sortir de la voiture.

Elle disparut rapidement, engloutie par les ténèbres avant de reparaître à la porte de son immeuble et d'y entrer.

Son cauchemar se rappela à lui de plus belle et son angoisse refit surface. Il devait dormir, il le devait, vraiment !

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'assoupir que Stella revenait déjà, un léger sac à la main. Elle le déposa sur la banquette arrière avant de se glisser à nouveau derrière le volant.

Il observa la route cette fois ci. Il ne pouvait plus se laisser distraire comme ça par Stella, son visage, son corps... Argh, c'était mal parti ! Il devait se contrôler avant d'arriver chez lui.

Grâce à quelques exercices discrets de relaxation et de respiration, il réussit à contrôler ses pensées et son angoisse grandissante à l'approche de son appartement.

Sa rue apparut enfin. Elle s'engagea dans le parking vide. Il n'était que vingt-et-une heures, pensa t-il. C'était sans doute la première fois en huit ans qu'il rentrait si tôt chez lui un jour de travail. Après tout, personne ne l'attendait chez lui.

Les bruits de portières claquèrent et résonnèrent dans la nuit.

Ils montèrent ensuite pas à pas les étages de l'immeuble jusqu'à arriver à celui de Mac, devant sa porte.

-Mac ?, appela Stella voyant qu'il fixait la porte sans bouger. Les clés ?, interrogea t-elle lorsqu'il la regarda sans comprendre.

-Oh, euh oui..., marmonna t-il gêné de s'être ainsi dévoilé si épuisé.

Il glissa une main dans sa poche, fouilla un instant et sortit enfin les clés pour les introduire dans la serrure.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement. Il laissa passer Stella devant lui. Elle le remercia d'un sourire. Son estomac fit son second bond de la soirée. Note à lui même : arrêter d'être galant avec Stella pour la santé de son estomac. Il referma la porte derrière lui et la verrouilla, empêchant ainsi toute intrusion mais surtout toute fuite dans le cas présent et en priorité la sienne.

Stella l'attendait en souriant, à quelques pas de lui, qu'il la guide jusqu'à la chambre d'amis, bien qu'elle connaisse parfaitement le chemin étant déjà venue chez lui plusieurs fois.

Rectification à la note : ne plus du tout côtoyer Stella pour _ne pas_ la voir sourire.

Pourtant, s'il ne la côtoyait plus un jour, sa vie perdrait encore un peu plus de sens et deviendrait tellement fade. Cesser d'être à ses côtés était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

Il lui retourna son sourire, timidement et à sa façon.

Mac passa doucement devant elle et l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre.

Ils traversèrent donc le salon/salle à manger qui donnait sur la cuisine américaine, puis un petit couloir qui partait du salon et desservait les deux chambres, la salle d'eau et les toilettes.

Mac laissa Stella déposer ses affaires et alla dans sa chambre y déposer son manteau. Voulant se reposer les yeux avant de faire à manger, il s'assit ou plutôt s'affaissa lourdement dans son fauteuil club situé à l'angle de sa chambre. Et à peine eut-il fermé les yeux qu'il sentit le voile du sommeil se poser sur lui et n'essayant même pas de lutter, il s'endormit doucement.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Et voilà pour ces 5 premiers chapitres. J'espère que pour le moment ça vous plaît. Dites moi tout ce que vous en pensez dans vos reviews, que ce soit bien ou pas.  
**

**La suite bientôt car déjà toute rédigée. Tout ce qui me manque ce sont vos avis, alors, à vos claviers !**

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Stella avait déposé ses affaires sur le lit et repassait l'appartement en revue.

Elle le trouvait toujours parfaitement rangé quand elle venait et trouvait l'agencement de son appartement toujours aussi beau.

Uniquement composé de meubles en bois, modernes et assez design dans des teintes beiges et marrons, elle avait été impressionnée lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois. Mais après tout ça ressemblait bien à Mac : coordonné dans les mêmes tons et le même style.

Le salon et la cuisine étaient surtout dans des teintes marrons plus ou moins foncées avec les murs beiges. Le couloir restait beige et les chambres, la salle d'eau et les toilettes avaient des touches de turquoise pour égayer les pièces.

Elle adorait cet appart. Elle termina son tour en souriant par la chambre de Mac.

Toute de marron avec un mur et les draps du lit turquoise, cette pièce lui ressemblait beaucoup.

Elle avait voulu terminer son tour par sa chambre pour lui laisser le temps de se retrouver un peu seul avant d'aller le chercher pour manger.

Après tout, elle envahissait son espace personnel et elle comprenait que cela puisse être un peu difficile.

Elle toqua à la porte avant de la pousser légèrement et de passer sa tête par l'entrebâillement.

-Mac, vous..., commença-t-elle.

Mais elle s'arrêta net. Il dormait.

Elle sourit. Ça avait été plus simple que prévu. En même temps, il était tellement fatigué que c'était plus que normal. Elle l'observa un moment et allait s'en aller lorsqu'elle remarqua que brusquement ses traits s'étaient tendus, ses sourcils s'étaient froncés et que sa respiration devenait anarchique.

Sa main resta sur la poignée de la porte.

Mac faisait à nouveau un cauchemar. Il commençait visiblement à s'agiter, murmurant à intervalle régulier, mais de manière essoufflée.

Sa main lâcha la poignée comme si tout à coup elle était devenue brûlante. Elle allait enfin s'élancer vers lui lorsqu'il parla. Ses paroles la figèrent, la glaçant presque jusqu'au sang. Son prénom. Il avait prononcé son prénom dans son sommeil, tremblant et sanglotant presque.

Cette vision faible et quasi infantile de Mac la bouleversa. Son Mac, ancien Marine surentraîné et maintenant chef du département scientifique de la police la plus efficace du pays était en train de murmurer son prénom, de l'appeler pendant ses cauchemars, sans défense, à nu presque.

C'est elle qui avait envie de pleurer maintenant. Elle était terrorisée.

Mac cauchemardait à propos d'elle. Elle le faisait souffrir dans son rêve ?

Son corps ne lui répondait presque plus. Toute vie semblait l'avoir quittée. Elle souhaitait plus que tout s'approcher de Mac, le bercer et le rassurer pour qu'il se réveille mais son corps refusait de lui obéir.

Cette faiblesse lui faisait peur, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle verrait l'homme qu'elle pensait connaître par cœur dans une situation comme celle là.

Elle se reprit enfin et s'élança vers Mac, se positionnant à genoux devant le fauteuil, lui prenant ses mains pour les empêcher de trembler. Elles étaient moites. Elle appela :

-Mac ! Mac !

Rien n'y fit. Elle était tentée d'aller chercher un verre d'eau pour lui verser sur le visage ou au moins le rafraîchir mais elle ne voulait plus le laisser seul une seconde de plus. La solution de la claque était envisageable mais elle le respectait et l'aimait trop pour ça.

Car oui, elle l'aimait. Elle le savait depuis plusieurs années déjà mais ne l'avait admis que très récemment. Il était venu la chercher en Grèce et s'était montré si protecteur avec elle qu'elle avait été obligée d'admettre que tout ça lui faisait de l'effet, beaucoup d'effet, et qu'elle ne souhaitait que se réfugier dans ses bras quand ça n'allait pas.

Toutes ces pensées lui firent presque lâcher les mains de son ami.

Mac continuait toujours à trembler mais ne parlait plus. Son visage tourmenté s'était affaissé sur le haut de son torse. Elle lui releva pour éviter qu'il ait un torticolis le lendemain et fit reposer sa tête en arrière, sur le haut du fauteuil.

Stella se releva en même temps. Elle regarda le visage de son Marine. « on » Marine. Elle doutait fort qu'un jour quelque chose puisse exister entre eux si Mac continuait à lui mentir sur les choses de sa vie privée comme ses cauchemars. Il cauchemardait à propos d'elle quand même, ce n'était pas rien.

L'idée que ce soit à cause d'elle qu'il ne dormait pas depuis un mois au moins lui faisait de la peine, la bouleversait alors que d'un autre côté, l'idée de Mac ne lui parlant pas de ses problèmes l'agaçait prodigieusement.

Elle eut un soupir frustré, se passa la main sur le visage et tourna la tête pour regarder autour d'elle comme si une réponse était inscrite quelque part sur un des murs de la chambre.

Son regard tomba sur les draps du lit de Mac. Ils étaient aussi bleu que ses yeux en fait. Elle se gifla mentalement : voilà qu'elle devenait poétique.

Elle tourna les yeux et revint sur Mac. Il allait falloir le réveiller pour qu'il se mette dans son lit, il ne pourrait pas tenir toute une nuit dans ce fauteuil.

Elle regarda son visage. Ses traits s'étaient un peu relâchés mais étaient toujours plus tendus que d'ordinaire.

Elle eut un soupir frustré. Une voix tentatrice dans sa tête lui soufflait une idée pour le réveiller qu'elle saurait tout autant apprécier. De plus, il ne serait jamais au courant. Et puis c'était de sa faute aussi, toute cette tension sexuelle qu'il dégageait même lorsqu'il dormait.

Et elle avait trop attendu. La Grèce aurait été l'occasion parfaite mais il n'avait pas su la saisir et elle qui connaissait si bien Mac était forcée de s'avouer qu'il ne saisirait jamais l'occasion et que si elle voulait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, il faudrait qu'elle y mette du sien.

Et puis, ça le calmerait forcément de sentir sa présence s'il cauchemardait à son propos, non ?

Elle soupira à nouveau. Elle aurait souhaité pouvoir se gifler. À l'écouter on a l'impression d'entendre une femme frustrée et accro à l'homme en face d'elle.

Elle stoppa là ses divagations et s'approcha de nouveau de Mac. Elle s'avança jusqu'à se placer juste devant le fauteuil, proche à en frôler Mac.

Elle prit ensuite appui sur les accoudoirs avec une main de chaque côté du corps de Mac et se pencha doucement pour se placer juste au dessus de son visage.

Ses traits étaient toujours tendus.

Un éclair coupable traversa ses yeux verts, après tout elle profitait de lui pendant son sommeil. Mais il disparu bien vite. C'était de sa faute aussi, il ne faisait rien pour eux et puis il fallait bien le réveiller.

Le souffle chaud de sa respiration passa la barrière de ses lèvres et effleura celles de Stella. Elle frissonna et s'agaça en même temps. Cet homme lui faisait-il vraiment autant d'effet, même lorsqu'il était endormi ?

Elle entama alors une approche cm par cm, ses yeux toujours ouverts. Lorsqu'elle fut proche à en frôler ses lèvres, elle les caressa doucement, inspirant par la même occasion son odeur. Celle-ci envahit ses narines et elle eut un sourire. Elle reconnaîtrait son odeur entre mille. Ce mélange si particulier qui composait Mac : after-shave, shampoing, déodorant et son odeur propre. Tout pour satisfaire ses sens. Tout soigneusement mémorisé par ses soins.

Après quelques secondes de délectation, elle ferma les yeux, inspira une dernière fois et rencontra enfin la douceur des lèvres de Mac Taylor.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Merci à ceux qui ont déjà commenté mon histoire, ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que ça vous plaisait pour le moment =). ****Voici 5 nouveaux chapitres car je ne pourrais pas publier jusqu'à vendredi soir, donc pour vous faire patienter...**  
**J'espère qu'ils vous plairont. Après eux il restera encore 7 chapitres à publier. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nos deux couples vont finir par se rapprocher =).** **Par de chapitres M pour le moment mais on avance, on avance...**  
**Aniway, enjoy et n'oubliez pas la boîte à reviews ^^.  
**

* * *

Bones et Booth quant à eux, après avoir quitté les locaux de la police scientifique, étaient partis se poser dans le café juste en face.

-Booth, qu'est-ce que l'on fait ici ?, demanda Bones une fois qu'ils furent installés dans un des box près de la fenêtre. Booth ?, appela t-elle voyant qu'il était plus concentré sur ce qui se passait dehors que sur elle.

-Quoi ?, demanda t-il agacé toujours en regardant dehors.

Bones reposa sa question.

Avant d'y répondre, l'agent regarda sa montre, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la porte d'entrée du labo puis regarda enfin sa partenaire.

Elle l'observait, attentive et curieuse comme toujours, avec ce petit air surpris également qu'il trouvait si mignon chez elle.

Il se reprit et décida de répondre enfin à sa question :

-Pour manger Bones.

Elle lui jeta un regard, pas dupe.

-D'accord, capitula t-il. Je surveille la sortie de Mac et Stella.

-Oh, vous voulez dire des lieutenants Taylor et Bonasera.

-C'est ça Bones, souffla Booth, habitué.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que, je veux savoir si j'avais raison. Voyons Bones, vous ne voulez pas savoir s'ils finiront par sortir ensemble ?, demanda Booth son air enfantin sur le visage. Enfin, au sens littéral du terme, comme sortir du building ensemble, précisa-t-il soudain anxieux qu'elle ait pu mal interpréter ses paroles.

-Euh, non, répondit franchement l'anthropologue, après quelques secondes. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais. J'ai déjà parlé au lieutenant Bonasera de vos déductions et...

-Vous avez quoi Bones ?, faillit s'étrangler Booth.

-J'ai parlé au lieutenant Bonasera de vos déductions sur leurs comportements et elle m'a dit clairement qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que je me mêle de leurs histoires.

-Mais Bones, mais c'est pas vrai, se lamenta Booth.

Il se retint très fort de ne pas se taper la tête contre la table.

-Je vous avais dit de ne rien faire, de ne parler de ce que je vous avais dit sous aucun prétexte.

-Mais Booth, elle aussi a fait des déductions par rapport à notre comportement, poursuivit Brennan nullement intimidée.

-Ah bon ?, se calma instantanément l'agent, elle a dit quoi ?

-Oh, à peu près les mêmes choses que vous sur eux. Que nous dégagions une forte tension sexuelle, que nous devrions sortir ensemble ou du moins coucher ensemble. Ou quelque chose qui voulait dire ça, termina t-elle en agitant la main pour exprimer l'approximation.

-Elle... elle a dit ça ?, déglutit-il.

-Non, elle n'a dit que la première chose sur la tension sexuelle. Le reste je blaguais, sourit Bones, c'était drôle n'est-ce-pas ?

-Oui, Bones, très, répondit Booth en essayant de sourire.

Les tentatives d'humour de Brennan le mettaient toujours plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose. Et il avait fallu qu'elle choisisse ce sujet, en plus.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers la rue et regarda attentivement la sortie du parking, au cas où il apercevrait du mouvement.

Bones dut passer commande auprès d'un serveur car il l'entendit parler sans saisir vraiment le sens des paroles.

Ou en tous cas si elle lui parlait à lui, il n'écoutait pas. Si elle passait commande, elle saurait très bien choisir pour lui.

Il soupira.

Comment une femme qui le connaissait si bien pouvait parfois si mal le comprendre.

Il n'eut pas le temps de chercher plus, une voiture sortait du parking. Un 4x4 conduit par une femme aux cheveux bouclés. Stella. Sur le siège passager était assis Mac.

La voiture disparut bien vite, englobée par la circulation dense des rues de Manhattan. Cela suffit à Booth qui détourna la tête le sourire aux lèvres.

-Pourquoi souriez vous ?, demanda Bones en s'attaquant au plat que l'on venait de déposer devant elle.

-Je souris parce que j'avais raison Bones, Héhé !

Sa coéquipière le regard attendrie. Il ressemblait à un enfant quand il réagissait comme ça.

-Et à propos de quoi ? Oh, vous parlez des deux lieutenants, rajouta-t-elle en percevant son regard. C'est normal Booth, vous sentez ces choses là. Et d'ailleurs, je crois que j'ai fait quelques progrès car j'ai moi aussi vu des signes.

-Hum, vraiment Bones ?, articula Booth après avoir avalé de travers une bouchée de son steak. Au passage, il nota en souriant qu'elle avait évidemment bien choisit pour lui.

-Oui, continua-t-elle imperturbable, lorsque nous avons parlé de ce séminaire sexuel, ils avaient l'air gêné, surtout le lieutenant Taylor.

-Non Bones, interrompit l'agent. Ça ce n'est pas un signe d'attirance, c'est de la gêne naturelle car tout le monde n'est pas aussi à l'aise que vous avec... enfin, vous voyez.

-Quoi ?, le sexe ?

-Oh, Bones, arrêtez à la fin quoi, tout le monde peut nous entendre, râla Booth en se plongeant dans son assiette.

-Mais Booth, c'est une chose naturelle et je ne comprends pas que nous puissions pas en parler ensemble. Les partenaires font ça d'habitude.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas où vous êtes allée chercher ça Bones, mais je doute que ce soit le cas des lieutenants Taylor et Bonasera.

-Mais eux c'est différent, ils sont attirés l'un par l'autre, c'est normal qu'ils ne veuillent rien savoir de la vie sexuelle de l'autre. Mais je suis persuadée qu'ils sont au courant de la vie sentimentale de l'autre par contre. Voyons Booth, ajouta t-elle après un court silence, vous agissez comme si nous étions eux en fait.

Brennan s'arrêta là, la tête baissée sur son assiette sans se rendre compte de la gêne de son ami.

Booth resta là à la fixer sans très bien comprendre. Il réussit enfin à retrouver l'usage de la parole :

-Bones, je... je crois que nous sommes liés d'une certaine manière et que c'est pour ça que nous... que je ne veux pas parler de ça avec vous, hésita-t-il.

-Liés ?, questionna t-elle en relevant la tête pour croiser son regard.

-Oui, liés, déglutit difficilement Booth en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle se plongea dans son regard. Il avait raison, évidemment qu'ils étaient liés. Depuis cinq ans ils partageaient tout ensemble, la mort, les joies, leurs vies tout simplement.

Et puis sa demande pour avoir un bébé et enfin son coma les avaient irrémédiablement liés. Elle le savait forcément qu'ils étaient liés, elle n'avait pas écrit son livre au hasard en utilisant leurs vrais noms.

Elle avait menti à Angela lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas coucher avec Booth pour avoir cet enfant car lui seul risquerait de penser que ça créerait des liens émotionnels entre eux. Elle aussi avait eu peur.

Ces liens existaient déjà et derrière ses abords froids, elle avait peur elle aussi d'y succomber en couchant réellement avec lui. Booth n'était pas le problème après tout, c'était elle. Elle était trop... trop, trop elle pour lui ! Booth et elle n'avaient rien en commun, non ?

Mais alors comment expliquer que tous les hommes qu'elle rencontrait avaient l'air faible, mou, triste et seulement intéressant d'un point de vue sexuel ?

Avant, elle ne se serait même pas posé la question. Son esprit effectuait seulement quelques comparaisons pour lui présenter selon ses critères le meilleur partenaire possible pour donner naissance à une progéniture _presque_ parfaite, car évidemment, la perfection n'existe pas etc, etc...

Cette réponse ne lui convenait plus maintenant.

Booth l'avait changée et elle aimait ce qu'elle était devenue. Peut-être que si elle faisait une introspection plus poussée d'elle-même, elle irait jusqu'à avouer qu'elle aimait celui qui l'avait changée.

Ils étaient toujours plongés dans le regard de l'autre, leurs fourchettes à mi-chemin entre leurs bouches et leurs assiettes, suspendues comme le temps.

Ce fut la clochette de la porte d'entrée du restaurant qui les tira de leur rêverie.

Bones n'avait plus besoin de cette explication, sur ce lien possible entre eux, elle venait juste de le sentir, de l'expérimenter.

Ils reprirent leurs esprits en secouant légèrement la tête, se plongeant ensuite dans la contemplation de leurs repas.

Ils eurent quelques petits sourires timides et gênés ensuite mais ne parlèrent plus. Ce fut seulement arrivés devant leurs chambres d'hôtel respectives que Bones lança le premier mot depuis la fin de leur conversation :

-Booth ?

L'agent se retourna, la main sur la poignée, prêt à rentrer dans la chambre.

-Bonne nuit.

Il sourit.

-Bonne nuit Bones.

Elle sourit aussi et disparut dans sa chambre. Booth resta seul dans le couloir à regarder la porte maintenant close. Le sourire toujours sur les lèvres, il répéta en murmurant presque :

-Bonne nuit Bones.


	8. Chapitre 7

Mac rêvait encore et toujours.

Sa course dans le verger était terminée, Stella venait à nouveau de rendre son dernier soupir dans ses bras et il attendait avec anxiété le chagrin qui devait l'engloutir et ferma les yeux. Mais rien ne vint. À la place, il sentit une douce caresse sur ses lèvres. Il rouvrit les yeux, s'attendant à voir Stella morte, dans ses bras, mais rien de tout cela n'apparut dans son champ de vision. Il se trouvait de nouveau dans le verger, à l'endroit où Stella devait être étendue, sauf que là c'était le professeur qui était allongé par terre et Stella se trouvait face à lui, à l'embrasser. Il ne pouvait y croire. Il remarqua que Stella avait les yeux grands ouverts et baignés de larmes, paraissait assez stupéfaite et Mac comprit que c'était lui qui devait avoir initié le baiser sans s'en rendre compte.

Il se détacha de ses lèvres et la serra franchement dans ses bras, la berçant, lui murmurant son prénom à l'oreille.

Ce fut au tour de Stella de se reculer, se détacher de Mac et de le regarder en état de choc.

-Mac, questionna-t-elle les yeux rouges, qu'est-ce que...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Mac la coupait déjà :

-Stella, j'ai eu si peur. Si jamais quelque chose vous était arrivé, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait.

Le soleil grec se reflétant dans ses cheveux et son visage encore mouillé des larmes qu'elle avait versées ne la rendaient que plus belle et attirante à ses yeux.

-Mac, je ne comprends pas, je...

Mais encore une fois, Mac l'empêcha de finir. Il replaça doucement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, saisit son visage délicatement et l'amena cm par cm près du sien pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Il ferma les yeux.

Le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes lui paraissait si réel, si doux. Même son odeur lui parvenait, plus vraie que nature. Il avait dû lâcher son visage entre temps sans s'en rendre compte car ses mains reposaient maintenant sur ses genoux.

Une minute, ses GENOUX ?

Bien sûr, il était assis.

ASSIS ?

Mac rouvrit brusquement les yeux pour tomber sur les paupières closes de Stella. Bon dieu, il ne rêvait donc plus ? Non, à première vue il ne rêvait plus, il était bien dans sa chambre, dans son fauteuil, Stella Bonasera, sa partenaire et amie penchée au-dessus de lui en train de l'embrasser, pendant son sommeil ! Enfin, sommeil...

Lentement, sans bouger la tête et en restant calme, du moins en essayant, les yeux de nouveau fermés, il leva ses mains, les posa doucement sur le visage de Stella, comme dans son rêve, et brisa leur baiser.

Stella en rouvrit brutalement les yeux, et saisit les mains de Mac sur ses joues. Sans les enlever pour autant, il rouvrit lui aussi ses yeux, savourant encore la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Leurs visages toujours très proches, Mac réussit à trouver le courage de parler, la voix un peu rauque :

-Ça va Stella ?

-Et vous ?

-Je vais bien, merci, sourit-il légèrement.

Son pouce caressa sa pommette droite avant qu'il ne retire toujours aussi doucement ses mains, celles de Stella glissant sur les siennes.

-Mac, vous dormiez et vous cauchemardiez alors j'ai voulu, enfin..., commença Stella en se relevant et s'écartant, rougissante.

Elle se tut voyant Mac se lever à son tour, s'étirant un peu au passage.

Il croisa finalement son regard.

-C'est bon Stella, tout va bien, la rassura t-il.

-Vraiment ?, parce que sinon je... (elle souffla et passa une main dans ses cheveux). Je suis désolée Mac.

-Désolée ?, répéta Mac un peu interloqué.

-Oui, je nous ai mis dans une situation délicate et je comprendrais si jamais... (elle se racla la gorge). Nous sommes amis Mac !, lâcha-t-elle en élevant la voix.

Mac haussa un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension.

-Je veux dire par là que venant de ma part, envers vous, c'est...

Elle se tut en détournant le regard, comprenant qu'elle s'enlisait plus qu'autre chose.

Bien sûr que non elle ne regrettait pas ce baiser, mais lui ?

Et puis elle était toujours un peu en colère après ses mensonges à propos de ses cauchemars.

Mac appela son prénom et elle le regarda à nouveau en face.

-Je crois que l'on doit parler, déclara t-il timidement.

Elle hocha la tête, avec un rictus nerveux au coin des lèvres.

Mac déglutit. Maintenant qu'il avait goûté ses lèvres, ça serait difficile de ne pas les regarder et d'y résister au travail. Et avec ce petit rictus...

Il passa devant elle et alla dans la cuisine préparer un peu de café. Ils en auraient besoin.

Il l'entendit le suivre.

Elle s'installa au comptoir de sa cuisine en le regardant préparer le café.

Ils attendirent en silence et s'installèrent ensuite l'un en face de l'autre, leurs tasses fumantes posées devant eux.

Stella jeta un coup d'œil discret à l'horloge de la cuisine. Vingt-deux heures seize. À peine une heure et quart qu'ils étaient rentrés et tout était chamboulé.

-Stella ?

Elle se concentra sur Mac à nouveau.

-Ça va Stella ?, vous êtes sûre ?, s'inquiéta t-il.

-Ça va Mac, en un demi sourire.

Il acquiesça, but une gorgée de son café et se lança :

-Mac/Stella, je suis désolé/e.

Ils eurent un petit sourire. Flack avait raison, ils travaillaient ensemble depuis trop longtemps et savaient d'avance ce que l'autre allait dire. Ils se détendirent un peu.

-Stella, je suis vraiment désolé, répéta Mac. Je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser avec mes rêves. Mais j'aurais dû être honnête avec vous. Vous êtes mon amie et ça aurait évité cette... situation.

-Mac, je peux comprendre la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez caché cette histoire, mais que se passait-il de si terrible dans ce cauchemar qui pouvait vous bouleverser autant ?, demanda Stella toujours un tout petit peu rancunière, malgré les excuses

-Hum...

Mac hésita avant de se lancer, lui racontant tout en atténuant un peu la partie chagrin/désespoir/douleur.

Stella l'écouta attentivement. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant son attitude envers elle et pourquoi il ne l'avait pas repoussée en se réveillant alors qu'elle l'embrassait. Il en avait rêvé, après tout. Cette idée la faisait sourire intérieurement, ravie, toute rancœur lavée.

Alors qu'il avait fini, il regarda attentivement Stella. Elle souriait doucement et le regardait intensément.

Il s'en sentit gêné et but une nouvelle gorgée de son café pour s'occuper les mains et cacher sa gêne. Lorsqu'il reposa sa tasse, elle souriait toujours.

-Et bien je ne suis plus désolée alors, lâcha t-elle enfin.

Mac faillit en recracher le café qu'il avait encore dans la bouche et se brûla la gorge en avalant trop vite le liquide.

-Quoi ?, réussit-il à articuler d'une voix étranglée.

Stella eut un regard choqué et énervé lorsqu'elle l'entendit, son humeur changeant du tout au tout. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et commença sa diatribe en faisant les cent pas, ignorant Mac qui l'appela plusieurs fois voyant son état d'énervement allant croissant :

-Voyons Mac, c'est ridicule. J'en ai assez de tout ce petit jeu. C'est usant, fatiguant, nous ne sommes plus des enfants ! Je ne veux plus avoir à me cacher et vous ressentez les mêmes choses Mac ! Enfin, quoi, vous ne m'avez même pas repoussée ! Alors non, non, non, désolée, je ne regrette pas du tout de vous avoir embrassé !

Elle s'arrêta brusquement en face de Mac, de l'autre côté du comptoir, les yeux rouge de colère.

Mais celle-ci retomba aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue et fut remplacée par de la lassitude.

Elle se passa les mains sur le visage et dans les cheveux dans une attitude prostrée et nerveuse, face maintenant tournée vers le sol.

-J'ai des sentiments pour vous Mac.

Il faillit ne pas l'entendre. Cette petite phrase avait été prononcée si doucement, murmurée, chuchotée.

-Stella, je...

-C'est bon Mac, coupa t-elle en relevant la tête, les yeux inondés de larmes. Tout ça n'était qu'une erreur, j'ai compris.

-Non, Stella, non, je..., tenta t-il encore.

-Bonne nuit Mac, marmonna Stella avant d'essayer de fuir vers sa chambre.

Mais Mac, comprenant les mots inutiles face à une Stella aussi énervée, lui saisit le bras à temps et l'emprisonna fermement, sans lui faire mal pour autant mais assez fermement pour qu'elle se stoppe et se retourne, toujours tête baissée.

-Ce n'était pas une erreur Stella, murmura-t-il lui aussi.

La jeune femme releva la tête à ses mots.

Les yeux gonflés, les larmes coulant encore le long de ses joues, Mac la trouva adorable. Sans un autre mot, il replaça ses mains sur le visage de Stella, essuyant délicatement ses larmes au passage et approcha son visage du sien, comme dans son rêve. Ne percevant là aussi aucun mouvement de recul, il s'approcha plus encore et scella leurs lèvres pour la seconde fois de la soirée, ses yeux se fermant à ce contact.

Son odeur envahit ses narines et il eut un sourire contre ses lèvres.

Se remettant de ses émotions, Stella sentit le sourire de Mac. Elle plaça ses mains au niveau de son col de chemise et l'attira plus fort à elle.

Le baiser doux et timide devint plus osé, passionné, leurs lèvres ne se quittant plus, combattant pour le pouvoir sous l'impulsion de Stella et ce fut à son tour de sourire contre les lèvres de Mac. Elle aurait pu se perdre dans sa douceur, son odeur, son toucher. Bientôt en manque d'oxygène, ils revinrent à un baiser simple et se séparèrent lentement gardant le goût de l'autre sur leurs lèvres et leurs mains respectivement à la place où elles étaient pendant le baiser.

-Bonne nuit Stella, souffla Mac avant de la lâcher lentement.

-Bonne nuit Mac, répondit-elle en souriant à bout de souffle, le lâchant lui aussi.

Ils partirent ensuite chacun dans leur chambre, le repas oublié, le café oublié avec seulement en tête les événements de la soirée.


	9. Chapitre 8

Ce fut la sonnerie de son portable qui le réveilla cette fois. Il avait enfin réussi à dormir convenablement pour la première fois en un mois et il se sentait frais et reposé.

Il décrocha en jetant un coup d'œil à son réveil. Sept heures vingt-neuf.

-Taylor.

-Mac, c'est Don. Désolé de vous réveiller mais on a un autre corps au New-Jersey.

-Le New-Jersey Flack ?, alors pourquoi m'appelez vous ?

-Mac, j'appelle de la part de l'agent Booth. Il voulait vous joindre pour vous prévenir lui même mais n'ayant pas votre numéro, il s'en ait remis à moi. Bref, le corps a été retrouvé dans l'hôtel où Tucker et ses employés faisaient leur petite sauterie et la victime est un des employés. Le FBI a donc immédiatement demandé et obtenu la juridiction de ce corps et le voilà parti pour le Jefferson. Ils souhaitaient sûrement garder l'enquête sous leur coupe et donc ne collaborer qu'avec nous et pas avec le New-Jersey en plus. Mais en fait, je crois qu'ils veulent surtout nous impressionner en nous montrant leur force d'action.

Mac eut un sourire.

-Mais Don, comment êtes-vous au courant de toute l'histoire ?

-Lindsay et Danny m'ont tout raconté hier soir autour d'un verre et ce bon docteur Brennan a cru bon de le refaire ce matin.

Mac rigola légèrement face au ton ironique de Don.

-Ok, je vois. L'agent Booth et le docteur Brennan sont-ils déjà au labo ?

-Oui, ils ont été les premiers informés et donc sont venus aussitôt au labo pour contacter le Jefferson une fois que le corps était parti.

-Ok, dites leur qu'on arrive.

-On ?, questionna Don soudain curieux.

-À tout de suite Don, esquiva Mac en raccrochant.

Et merde, il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. Il pourrait toujours dire qu'il était passé la chercher si on lui posait des questions, après tout, c'était son droit.

Stella... Son visage s'illumina tandis qu'il se remémorait les images de leur soirée. Ils avaient avancé !

Il se passa la main sur le visage pour se donner un peu d'énergie pour se lever, essayant d'étouffer le « enfin » qui trottait dans sa tête.

Il se leva finalement et en ouvrant la porte, sentit l'odeur du café venir lui chatouiller les narines. Elle était donc levée.

Il allait entrer dans le salon lorsqu'il remarqua sa tenue : bas de pyjama et rien en haut. Habitué à être seul, il n'avait pas fait attention et ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus eu à faire attention, les seules femmes ayant jamais pénétré chez lui étant celles avec qui il était sorti. Toutes sauf Stella. Et comme c'était Stella, il retourna vite fait dans sa chambre chercher un tee-shirt qu'il enfila rapidement avant d'enfin pénétrer dans le salon.

Il s'arrêta tout net.

Assise au comptoir comme le soir d'avant, buvant un café, Stella, elle, avait dû oublier qu'elle n'était pas seule chez elle car elle ne portait qu'une fine nuisette vert pâle et un gilet.

Et la nuisette ne cachant presque rien en bas, Mac remercia le ciel lorsqu'il vit que le gilet était fermé.

Il se racla la gorge doucement pour se reconcentrer et signala par la même occasion sa présence.

-Bonjour Mac, sourit-elle ne se tournant vers lui.

-Bonjour Stella.

Il lui sourit en retour et s'approcha de la cafetière pour se servir lui aussi en café et s'assit en face d'elle, tout comme la veille.

-Vous êtes debout depuis longtemps ?

-Assez longtemps pour avoir fait le café après avoir fouillé tous les placards et entendu que Flack avait appelé, répondit-elle son sourire toujours aux lèvres.

-Vous écoutez aux portes Bonasera ?, taquina Mac.

-Seulement lorsqu'elles sont fermées.

Il rigola doucement à sa réponse.

Le silence s'installa tandis qu'ils buvaient tranquillement leurs cafés.

-Mac, rompit soudain Stella le silence.

Il leva les yeux au dessus de sa tasse dont-il buvait une gorgée.

-Comment est-ce qu'on est, tous les deux ?, lâcha-t-elle après avoir hésité longuement avant de casser l'ambiance sereine qu'ils avaient réussi à obtenir.

Mac avala aussi tranquillement que possible sa boisson, prenant ainsi le temps de réfléchir pour choisir soigneusement ses mots.

-Je suppose que nous ne pouvons pas... continuer comme avant. Pas après hier. Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire un bond de géant non plus. Commençons peut-être au moins par nous tutoyer et voyons où tout ça nous mènera. Tu es d'accord ?, termina-t-il en l'observant attentivement timidement.

Elle n'avait pas bougé tout le long de son discours.

Elle ne laissa rien paraître, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève, s'avance vers Mac après avoir contourné le comptoir et l'embrasse doucement sur la joue, comme elle l'avait fait de si nombreuse fois, le faisant rougir un peu comme toujours, avant de murmurer un « Je suis d'accord » tout sourire.

Puis, la Stella qu'il connaissait bien s'agita et repartit vers sa chambre en lui disant de se dépêcher sinon ils allaient être en retard.

Mac eut un sourire franc en la regardant disparaître dans le couloir.

Rien n'avait changé mais tout était différent.

Il finit d'une traite son café, laissa la tasse sur le comptoir à côté de celle de Stella et partit se préparer à son tour.


	10. Chapitre 9

-Bonjour Taylor, Bonasera, salua Booth à leur entrée dans la salle de réunion.

Bones se contenta d'un hochement de tête comme elle avait vu faire la veille, un air entendu et un sourire sur le visage en plus.

Mac, trop professionnel pour être déconcerté fit de même mais Stella dû se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rigoler tandis que Booth levait les yeux au ciel en signe d'abandon.

-L'inspecteur Flack vous a prévenu je suppose, continua l'agent.

-Exact. Le corps est rendu à Washington à cette heure ?, demanda Stella en s'asseyant autour de la table, en face des deux partenaires et des dizaines de feuilles étalées devant eux. Ils devaient être là depuis plus d'une petite heure et travaillaient déjà d'arrache-pied.

-Tout à fait, mon équipe s'occupe déjà de lui. Nous aurons tous les résultats d'ici peu dès qu'ils se connecteront au réseau de vidéo conférence, répondit Brennan repassant en mode pro en pointant les écrans.

Mac et Stella se contentèrent d'acquiescer et Mac s'assit à son tour aux côtés de Stella.

-Nous sommes passés voir notre équipe avant de vous rejoindre, indiqua Mac. Ils ont trouvé des choses qui je crois vont vous intéresser et nous feront peut-être changer d'avis.

Booth acquiesça à son tour en regardant Mac attentivement. Quelque chose avait changé, il en était convaincu. Taylor semblait plus reposé, plus détendu et non pas souriant, mais plus ouvert.

Et Bonasera et lui semblaient plus proches encore, plus intimes même. C'était infime mais leurs postures avaient changé.

Booth en sourit mais cessa bien vite en remarquant leurs regards interrogateurs et en s'apercevant qu'il avait raisonné comme et avec la voix de Sweets, ce qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

Danny, Adam, Sheldon et Lindsay arrivèrent sur ces entre-faits. Devant l'équipe au complet, Mac tiqua.

-Et pourquoi êtes-vous tous ici ?, questionna t-il.

-Et bien, Danny et Adam ont clos leur enquête, et Sheldon et moi n'en avons pas eu depuis hier, répondit Lindsay après quelques secondes de silence, voyant qu'aucun des garçons ne souhaitaient prendre la parole. Et c'était eux les hommes ? Pfff...

-Oui, et bien Sheldon et Adam vous partez avec moi tout à l'heure pour inspecter la scène de crime du New-Jersey, ils nous laissent le faire. Et vous deux, avec Danny, vous continuez sur cette enquête mais dès qu'une autre se pointe, vous la prenez, trancha Mac.

Booth sourit à nouveau. Oui, il allait nettement mieux.

Les experts acquiescèrent sans un mot et attendirent la suite des instructions.

-Mais bon, en attendant, dites nous plutôt ce que vous avez découvert pour que l'agent Booth et le docteur Brennan en soient informés.

-Ok Boss. Alors avec Adam nous avons vérifié les déplacements et emplois du temps des employés de Jonhson industrie pendant que Lindsay faisait pareil avec Danny pour ceux de Tucker, commença Sheldon.

-Aucun employé de chez Jonhson n'est malade, j'ai vérifié au cas où dans les dossiers médicaux, intervint Adam. Et aucun n'a fait de voyage dans le sud du pays.

-Mais par contre, chez Tucker, trois employés ont fait le voyage dans le sud et à la bonne période pour avoir tué Elliot, intervint à son tour Danny.

Lindsay s'avança alors et pianota sur le clavier avant de faire apparaître à l'écran trois photos.

-Jack Little, trente-cinq ans, cadre et employé depuis cinq ans. Aucun antécédent judiciaire. Tomas Allow, quarante-six ans, chef technique puis cadre, employé depuis quinze ans, arrêté en 2000 pour conduite sous influence de drogue et enfin Allan Snate, trente ans, employé depuis un an et cadre depuis six mois. Il fait parti des concepteurs majeurs du projet sur la gelée royale. Aucun antécédent judiciaire, commenta Lindsay en pointant tout à tour les trois photos.

-D'accord. Flack viendra avec nous pour interroger ces trois personnes là bas. Le corps a peut-être été emmené par le FBI mais la scène de crime reste à inspecter, déclara Mac en se levant. Agent Booth, vous vous joignez à nous pour aider le lieutenant Flack dans les interrogatoires j'imagine ?

-Avec plaisir, répondit Booth en souriant et se levant à son tour. Bones, appelez moi si jamais le Jefferson entre en contact avec vous, je transmettrai.

Elle répondit à nouveau par un hochement de tête appuyé. Booth souffla alors que les autres se regardèrent en souriant.

Booth et Mac sortirent finalement, suivis par Adam et Sheldon.

Danny et Lindsay restèrent dans la pièce avec Stella et Bones ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Ils restèrent debout et silencieux, surtout Danny qui avait déjà vu le docteur Brennan à l'œuvre et n'était pas si pressé de la voir à nouveau.

Stella le sortit de cette situation difficile :

-Lindsay, tu restes avec le docteur Brennan et moi et toi Danny, tu retournes au labo continuer le plus de recherches possibles et en regardant chez les deux entreprises. Tout ce que tu trouveras est bon à prendre, lui lança-t-elle en un demi-sourire tant le soulagement du jeune homme était lisible. Mais, si jamais il y a une affaire, reprit-elle sérieusement...

-Je sais, coupa-t-il, je viens chercher Lindsay et on est dessus.

Stella hocha la tête toujours sérieuse avant de le laisser partir en souriant.

Il refermait la porte derrière lui lorsque l'écran dans la salle fit disparaître les photos de Lindsay et une fenêtre s'ouvrit, demandant une communication avec l'institut Jefferson à Washington.

Lindsay, toujours devant le clavier, s'empressa d'accepter et vint ensuite s'asseoir à la place que Mac avait laissé libre quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Bonjour mesdames, commença Camille en souriant.

-Camille, je vous présente le lieutenant, euh...

Bones hésitante se retourna vers Lindsay :

-Vous vous faites appeler lieutenant Messer ou Monroe ?

-Toujours Monroe, répondit en souriant la jeune femme, pour me différencier de Danny.

-Très bien. Alors dans ce cas, reprit l'anthropologue en se tournant vers Camille, je vous présente le lieutenant Monroe.

-Enchantée. Docteur Brennan, nous avons terminé l'examen du corps Hodgins et moi. Hodgins est maintenant avec Angela pour mettre en route des scénarios dans l'angélator et essayer de trouver l'arme du crime.

-Parfait. Qu'avez-vous découvert ?

-Le corps était en excellent état, les tissus ne se sont pas endommagés pendant le voyage. L'examen toxicologique n'a révélé la présence d'aucune drogue/poison ou autre à part le médicament pris contre l'anélogénèse. Le docteur Hodgins n'a trouvé aucune trace du pollen synthétique sur les vêtements mais il en avait sur sa peau, au niveau d'une blessure.

-On peut donc en déduire que c'est un transfert secondaire et que c'est l'arme du crime qui en était couverte, conclut Lindsay. Comment s'appelle notre victime déjà ?

-Peter Jones, répondit Bones en se tournant vers Lindsay et Stella. Il était cadre depuis les débuts de l'entreprise et un proche du PDG à première vue.

-Hey, docteur B, lança la voix d'Hodgins dans son dos, ce qui la fit se retourner.

-Hodgins. J'espère que toi et Angela avez trouvé l'arme du crime.

-Oui, sourit Hodgins. Grâce au docteur Saroyan, nous avons pu isoler les blessures récentes et les bleus causés par l'attaque. Il n'en ait resté qu'une seule atypique, celle au front avec le pollen. J'ai donc pu déterminer quelle était l'arme du crime.

-Nous avons pu, corrigea Angela en apparaissant à son tour tout sourire dans le cadre de la caméra, ce qui fit Lindsay et Stella s'échanger un regard complice.

-Oui, mais c'est moi le roi du labo !, contra le docteur.

Camille et Angela levèrent les yeux au ciel tandis que Bones se retournait vers les deux autres femmes dans la pièce pour leur dire de ne pas faire attention.

-Hodgins, reprit-elle ensuite, viens en au fait s'il te plaît.

-Grâce à un logiciel de traitement d'image j'ai pu faire apparaître les traces caractéristiques sous les tissus laissées par l'objet qui a provoqué la blessure ou l'arme du crime en somme, répondit Angela à la place d'Hodgins, le vexant un peu au passage.

-Et qu'avez-vous obtenu ?, questionna Stella.

-Une trace longue de dix cm laissée par un objet cylindrique car on voit qu'il a roulé sur le crâne de la victime. Un tube d'environ sept ou huit cm de diamètre a pu causer cette blessure.

-Au début nous pensions à une batte de baseball mais vu le domaine de travail de ces gens, je pencherais pour des tubes en polymère synthétique où la gelée royale est stockée avant d'être mise en boîte pour être vendue par la suite. J'imagine que vu que la vente n'a pas encore commencé, le produit est toujours dans ces tubes et a très bien pu être en contact avec le pollen d'une quelconque manière, indiqua Hodgins.

-D'accord, merci beaucoup à vous tous. Prévenez-moi quand Clark aura fini avec les os de la première victime, remercia l'anthropologue.

Elle allait couper la communication quand Clark se manifesta soudainement au Jefferson.

-Attendez docteur Brennan, ne coupez pas !

-Mr Edison, je vous écoute.

-J'ai trouvé sur les métacarpes et les phalanges des fractures microscopiques dues à un traumatisme suite à un coup de poing, annonça t-il après avoir repris son souffle.

Il fit s'afficher les zooms effectués sur les os.

-Oui je les vois. Bien vu Clark.

-De plus, le sens des fractures indique que ce coup de poing a été donné de face, dans des tissus mous, donc sans rentrer en contact avec des os durs. Le visage est à exclure ainsi que les côtes. Je pencherai pour le ventre ou le bas ventre. L'agresseur peut avoir garder de légers bleus depuis mais ils ont très certainement disparus complètement.

-Merci quand même Clark. Autre chose ?

-Oui et peut-être plus utile : sa voûte plantaire s'est déformée fortement suite à un gros choc.

-Oh, s'exclama Bones. De combien la déformation ?

-Une bonne, environ 0,9.

-Bravo Clark, vraiment vous avez fait de l'excellent travail.

Brennan avait l'air tout excité alors que tout le monde au Jefferson comme au labo avait l'air largué, à part Clark.

Le docteur coupa la communication et se retourna vers ses deux compagnes, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Nous avons un moyen de coincer un potentiel suspect. Il faut que j'appelle Booth et je reviens.

Elle se leva sortit de la pièce précipitamment.

Elle ne tenait plus en place.

Lindsay et Stella la regardèrent sortir sans rien dire avant de s'observer.

-Tu as compris quelque chose ?, demanda Stella.

-Absolument rien. Et toi ?

-Pareil, je ne suis pas plus avancée que toi. Je me demande vraiment comment l'agent Booth peut la supporter.

-C'est pourtant évident, répondit Lindsay un peu surprise.

-Alors toi aussi tu as remarqué ?, remarqua la lieutenant en souriant.

-Et comment !

Elle ne put aller plus loin, le docteur Brennan revenait déjà dans la salle.

-Aucun des hommes là-bas n'est le meurtrier, il faut chercher totalement ailleurs, annonça t-elle en rentrant, légèrement dépitée.

-Booth et Mac ont fini là-bas avec les autres ?, demanda Lindsay.

-Non pas encore mais apparemment ils ont des choses à nous apprendre, reprit Bones, sa gaieté brusquement retombée.

La voix de Booth au téléphone n'était pas annonciatrice de malheurs mais pas non plus d'avancés.

L'enquête commençait à stagner sérieusement et les morts à s'accumuler. Les enquêtrices eurent toutes un petit regard atterré avant que Danny ne fasse brusquement irruption dans la salle.

-Mesdames, je suis le roi du labo, je crois que j'ai découvert quelque chose.


	11. Chapitre 10

Ils se trouvaient de nouveau tous réunis dans la salle de réunion, la liaison avec le Jefferson établie et Flack présent.

Stella avait appelé Mac dès que Danny leur avait appris ce qu'il avait découvert.

Booth et lui avait écouté et décidé, vu que les interrogatoires et l'inspection de la scène de crime étaient finis, de rentrer dès que possible pour réunir toutes les infos.

-Donc, Danny allez-y, commença Mac une fois le silence fait.

-Alors, j'ai fait des recherches sur nos victimes. J'ai découvert que Peter Jones avait des contacts réguliers avec un certain Sandre Pierce, de chez Jonhson Industrie. De plus, Elliot avait l'air lui aussi dans le coup car dans le même temps, Jones a commencé à appeler Elliot plus souvent qu'il ne le faisait avant et un mois après le début des communications entre Jones et Andrew, Elliot se met lui aussi à appeler Andrew. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence, conclut Danny.

-Excellent.

-Et vous, lieutenant, qu'avez vous trouvé sur la scène de crime ?, demanda Brennan à Mac.

-Rien, aucune trace à part le pollen. La scène était située dans un des couloirs de l'hôtel où il y a énormément de passage donc rien d'exploitable n'a été trouvé.

-Mais comment le tueur a pu agir si le couloir était si fréquenté ?, questionna Lindsay.

-Les vidéos surveillances montrent que de nuit tout était très calme et que le tueur était seul avec sa victime, encapuchonnée et dos à la caméra, évidemment, répondit Booth frustré.

-Booth, ici nous avons des informations sur l'arme du crime, déclara Hodgins depuis l'écran.

Tel un seul homme, tous les protagonistes de New York se tournèrent vers l'écran.

Hodgins en sourit et répéta ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt aux trois femmes.

-Et nous arrivons à la conclusion que l'arme est un de ces tubes.

Le silence accueillit sa réponse.

-De plus, le docteur Edison a trouvé quelque chose de très intéressant qui nous permettra sans doute de déterminer qui est l'assassin parmi une liste de suspect, releva Bones.

-En effet, acquiesça Clark, j'ai relevé une déformation de la voûte plantaire de 0,9.

Personne n'émit le moindre son n'y la moindre remarque suite à ces mots pendant au moins deux bonnes minutes jusqu'à ce que Booth et Angela craquent quasiment simultanément :

-Et en clair ?

Un soupir de soulagement franchit les lèvres de tout le monde sauf Bones et Clark qui avaient l'air un peu surpris :

-Et bien en clair, la victime a dû frapper très fort son adversaire dans une partie du corps qui aurait pu provoquer une telle déformation donc sur un os dur comme un pelvis, un tibia... Et un tel coup a forcément provoqué des lésions chez l'agresseur qui ne guérissent pas toutes seules. Il a donc dû forcément consulter un médecin.

-C'est génial, s'exclama Adam.

-Adam..., gronda Mac

Le jeune scientifique, penaud, effaça son sourire et baissa la tête.

-Il a raison Bones, c'est génial ! Bravo Clark, renchérit Booth.

-Je n'ai fait que mon travail, répondit Clark très sérieusement.

Tous les experts se raclèrent la gorge, ainsi que Booth et Flack pour éviter de rigoler devant l'air si solennel d'Edison alors qu'au Jefferson ils se mordirent les joues fortement.

-Bon, on avance mais les trois suspects partis en Alabama ont chacun un alibi pour la plage horaire du meurtre, reprit Flack une fois calmé. Avec l'agent Booth nous les avons interrogés et c'est carrément impossible que ce soit l'un d'eux.

-Donc notre nombre de suspect retombe à zéro. Mais grâce à Danny, on sait qu'un certain Andrew Pierce de chez Jonhson était en contact avec eux et c'est très probablement lui qui a acheté le pollen à Jones et Elliot. S'il ne voulait pas que sa combine soit dévoilée un jour ou si Elliot et Jones devenaient gourmands et demandaient plus d'argent pour se taire, surtout Jones en tant qu'intime du PDG de chez Tucker, il a pu vouloir se débarrasser d'eux, proposa Sheldon.

Un silence profond et propice à la réflexion suivit cette proposition. Cela paraissait logique et assez évident après tout et plus que probable et faisait ainsi de Pierce le nouveau suspect numéro un.

La sonnerie d'un téléphone brisa le silence.

-Flack.

Il fronça les sourcils à l'écoute de son interlocuteur.

-Ok, merci. J'avertis le lieutenant Taylor.

Il raccrocha aussi sec.

-Nous parlions bien d'un dénommé Andrew Pierce ?

-Oui, confirma Stella.

-Et bien nous pouvons l'innocenter lui aussi. Il est arrivé à la morgue il y a une petite demi-heure. Son corps a été retrouvé par un employé de Jonhson Industrie dans l'entrepôt près d'un stock de gelée près à être envoyé à l'autre bout du pays. Sid examine le corps en ce moment même.

-Lieutenant Taylor, je demande la permission de pouvoir assister à l'autopsie par vidéo et donc me mettre en liaison avec votre morgue, requit le docteur Saroyan.

-Bien sûr, accorda Mac.

-Merci.

Et sur ces derniers mots, elle coupa la connexion. L'agitation qui régnait maintenant dans la salle était digne d'une fourmilière.

-Adam et Sheldon, vous repartez là-bas. Flack, vous allez procéder aux interrogatoires du personnel. Et j'imagine que l'agent Booth va vous accompagner ?

Il se tourna vers Booth à ses mots qui hocha de la tête en souriant tandis que tout le monde commençait à sortir de la pièce pour exécuter les ordres déjà donnés par Mac. Cet homme commençait à bien le connaître.

-Danny, Lindsay, je vous veux à la réception des indices collectés par Adam et Sheldon et prêts à prendre une autre affaire si jamais il y a besoin. Stella, j'ai à vous parler, enchaîna t-il.

-Et, Booth..., commença Bones voyant tout le monde partir à son poste.

-Vous venez avec moi cette fois Bones, comme on le fait d'habitude.

Bones sourit et se leva pour s'approcher de Booth tandis que ce dernier observait attentivement Mac. À première vue il voulait être seul avec sa collègue et avoir Bones dans les parages ne l'aurait pas aidé. Et ça aurait été mentir que de dire qu'avoir Bones avec lui ne lui faisait pas plaisir.

-Dans ce cas, c'est parfait, répondit Mac.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et surtout de remerciement. Cet homme commençait à bien le connaître, c'en était inquiétant.

-Stella et moi serons là pour joindre tout le monde si jamais il y a du changement ou du nouveau. Nous allons continuer à chercher des liens entre les victimes ou les employés des entreprises.

Tous acquiescèrent avant de sortir de la pièce, laissant les deux experts seuls.

-Vous ?, questionna Stella après s'être assurée que tout le monde était loin et que la pièce était bien vide.

-Il y avait du monde Stella et..., répondit Mac gêné.

-Mac, je rigole. Pas au travail, j'ai compris, sourit Stella. Alors, que vouliez vous me dire ?, questionna-t-elle ensuite en redevenant sérieuse.

-Je...euh, avant de reprendre les recherches, je voulais savoir si un dîner chez moi ce soir vou... te tenterais ?, demanda Mac timidement en osant même utiliser le tutoiement au travail à cause du registre redevenu personnel.

-Chez vous Mac ?, fit Stella en faisant l'étonnée.

-Et bien je... euh, commença Mac soudain inquiet par le ton et l'utilisation du « vous ».

-Relax Mac, bien sûr que ça me plairait. Je te faisais juste marcher. Je vois que tu es reposé mais pas encore tout à fait et je compte accomplir ma mission jusqu'au bout et m'installer chez toi de nouveau ce soir. Et le plus important, mon sac est toujours là-bas, le rassura-t-elle gentiment en touchant son bras.

Mac se détendit d'un coup et sourit légèrement. Il ne comptait pas lui dire mais si elle souhaitait rester une nuit de plus, il n'en serait que ravi et pourrait sans doute trouver le sommeil facilement à nouveau.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne l'avait pas vu s'approcher de lui encore plus près.

-Mac ?, appela-t-elle en le voyant peu réactif.

Elle lui posa une main sur la joue comme elle le faisait si souvent. Le regard de Mac se posa sur elle et se troubla.

Ça ne pouvait pas être possible, elle ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à lui, elle qui était tellement belle et qui pouvait avoir des hommes bien plus beaux et jeunes que lui ! Il était vraiment chanceux.

Il lui saisit la main doucement et la pressa plus fortement contre sa joue. Son regard à elle aussi devint trouble. Elle aussi devait rêver. Mac Taylor ne pouvait pas lui avoir déclaré ou presque ses sentiments la veille en l'embrassant. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir embrassée ! Elle était vraiment chanceuse.

-Stella, appela-t-il à son tour. Stella ?

Elle lui sourit et caressa une dernière fois sa joue et laissa retomber sa main doucement.

Se retournant, elle passa devant lui pour se diriger vers le labo, de nouveau en mode professionnel.

Mac derrière sourit, pensif, songeant avec délice que ce soir elle serait de nouveau avec lui.

Se concentrant lui aussi, il la suivit et redevint le chef sérieux et déterminé de la police scientifique pour oublier quelques temps l'homme qu'il pouvait être.

Avec Stella, ils s'attelèrent à éplucher le passé de chacune des victimes. Ils passèrent plus d'une heure dessus dans le laboratoire. Le portable de Mac vibra enfin, après ce qui leur parut une éternité de recherches infructueuses. Stella le regarda décrocher et lui fit signe qu'elle passait maintenant aux entreprises.

-Taylor.

-Mac, c'est Don. Avec l'agent Booth nous avons fini. Je me suis occupé de l'agent de service qui a trouvé le cadavre et l'agent et le docteur des quelques employés présents. Adam et Sheldon ont fini et arrivent avec le reste des indices trouvés sur place, le lot de départ doit vous être parvenu maintenant.

-Ok merci. Sid doit avoir fini avec le corps, je descendrai voir dès que possible.

-Ah, autre chose Mac : l'agent Booth et le docteur Brennan sont partis. Ils ne reviendront que demain. Ils devaient faire quelque chose je crois, Booth a parlé de « expliquer à Bones le sens de New York » et comme l'enquête a bien avancé, ils sont partis plus tôt.

-D'accord, pas de problème. Ils ont eu raison. Le reste va suivre son cours. Rentrez chez vous aussi Don, nous terminerons au labo et ensuite je dirais à tout le monde de rentrer. Nous sommes tous fatigués. Je vous appellerai si jamais nous avons besoin d'aide. Merci Don.

Flack sourit au bout du fil.

-Merci Mac. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Don.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Stella.

-Stella, il est déjà huit heures, vous ne voulez pas faire une pause ?

-Mac, plus vite nous aurons avancé, plus vite nous irons dîner et plus vite nous reviendrons demain, rétorqua t-elle en souriant, toujours concentrée sur l'écran. D'ailleurs, s'agita-t-elle soudain, je crois enfin avoir trouvé un lien entre toutes nos victimes et les deux entreprises.

-Dites moi tout, se concentra Mac en s'approchant de l'écran, effaçant de son esprit toutes traces des images de lui et Stella dînant ensemble.

-Regardez, plusieurs lettres de menaces de mort ont été envoyées à Tucker et à Jonhson Industrie juste après que chacune des deux entreprises ont commencé la production de gelée.

- « Assassins, vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça », « Vous les tuez comme je vous tuerez », « Attention œil pour œil, dent pour dent », et ça continue comme ça longtemps, lut Mac.

-Et elles ont toutes été écrites de la même main, remarqua Stella après avoir comparé les écritures.

-Et si notre corbeau était passé à l'acte ?, suggéra Danny depuis le seuil de la porte.

Les deux experts se tournèrent vers lui, surpris.

-Venez voir, je crois que nous avons quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Voici mon grand retour sur le net et sur cette histoire. Désolée vraiment de tout ce retard, mais le travail (le vrai) n'attend pas. Pour me faire pardonner, voici les 7 derniers chapitres de l'histoire. L'histoire devient d'ailleurs rated M à partir du chapitre 15 donc vous voilà prévenus.**  
**Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires ou ont mis en favoris cette histoire.**  
**En voici enfin la fin (et oui, mauvais jeu de mots, je sors).**  
**Bonne lecture & enjoy =).**

* * *

Ils le suivirent dans le labo, passant plusieurs salles avant de rejoindre celle où lui et Lindsay examinaient les indices envoyés par Adam et Sheldon.

-Alors, Sheldon a trouvé l'arme du crime sur les lieux. À première vue, le tueur a été surpris ou interrompu et par panique a oublié son arme sur place, commença Lindsay. C'est un tube correspondant à l'arme décrite par le docteur Hodgins. Nous lui avons envoyé les cottes et les photos du tube pour qu'ils vérifient par eux mêmes mais tout semble concorder.

-Du pollen était dessus et après avoir passé le tube au luminol, la présence de sang a été révélée. Il y a trois donneurs différents, poursuivit Danny.

-On dirait que vous avez notre arme du crime. Des empreintes ?, s'enquit Stella.

-Plusieurs dizaines superposées. On est en train de les séparer et essayer de les faire correspondre dans une des banques de données, répondit Danny.

-Parfait. Dites nous quand vous aurez du nouveau. Vous venez à la morgue avec moi Stella ?

-Ok Boss, répondait Danny tandis que Stella hochait de la tête et le suivait en dehors de la pièce.

Les deux experts descendirent les escaliers pour rejoindre Sid mais les remontèrent très vite : le légiste n'avait pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est que le coup fatal avait été porté à la tête, au front, et que la plaie était incrustée de pollen elle aussi. L'heure de la mort se situait aux alentours de minuit. Rien d'autre. Mac reçut un autre appel pile au moment où ils entraient de nouveau dans le labo.

-Taylor.

-Mac, c'est Don. Je sais que vous m'aviez dit de rentrer chez moi, mais avant de partir j'ai relu les dépositions et il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Le surveillant de l'entrepôt fait signer chaque personne qui entre ou qui sort de l'entrepôt. Or, la victime n'a pas signé aujourd'hui et le surveillant, après enquête, a disparu cet après-midi.

-Le nom de cet homme ?

-Rick Jackman.

-Merci Don. Je vous appelle s'il y a du nouveau.

Il raccrocha sans laisser le temps à Don de répondre.

-Stella, cherchez dans la base un certain Rick Jackman, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers cette dernière qui était déjà penchée au dessus du clavier.

-Rick Jackman, cinquante-trois ans, militant écologique. Il a travaillé dans une ferme biologique pendant dix ans avant de se faire virer. Il a été jugé violent et dangereux avec des tendances psychotiques. La ferme était spécialisée dans l'apiculture. Il s'est fait embauché chez Jonhson un peu avant la vente du concept de la gelée par Peter Jones et Elliot Tucker.

-Parfait, s'il est employé ses empreintes doivent être fichées. On retourne voir Danny.

Mac marcha d'un pas vif vers la pièce où Danny et Lindsay continuaient leurs recherches.

-Danny, déboula-t-il dans la pièce, vous avez relevé combien d'empreintes sur le tube ?

-Euh, une dizaine pourquoi ?, demanda le jeune homme un peu interloqué.

-Comparez-les avec la base de données de l'entreprise Jonhson tout de suite.

Danny s'exécuta sans plus tarder et après quelques minutes, plusieurs résultats s'affichèrent.

-Alors, nous avons deux employés de l'entrepôt, Andrew Pierce, un inconnu et un certain Rick Jackman.

-Merci Danny.

Sans un mot de plus, il sortit de nouveau à tout vitesse et retourna voir Stella qui n'avait pas eu le temps de le suivre dans un tel état d'excitation.

-Mac !?

L'expert contrôla sa respiration pour tenter de se calmer et se reprit un peu.

-Stella, comparez les lettres de menaces avec l'échantillon témoin d'écriture fournit par Jackman lors de son embauche, demanda t-il plus calmement.

Stella obéit docilement et fit correspondre les deux écritures.

-Ça colle Mac, c'est bien Jackman l'auteur des lettres de menaces.

Mac relâcha d'un coup sa respiration qu'il avait retenu sans s'en rendre compte. Il souffla et sourit en même temps, ce qui lui créa une drôle d'expression faciale qui surprit Stella.

Voyant son regard, son sourire disparut : il voyait son dîner en tête à tête avec elle s'éloigner à grand pas.

-Stella, c'est lui, c'est notre tueur, lâcha-t-il enfin, après plusieurs minutes de silence à tourner et retourner le problème dans sa tête.

-Mac, vous ne pouvez pas en être sûr, tempéra Stella.

-Les indices ne mentent pas Stella.

Il lui rapporta la correspondance des empreintes sur l'arme du crime et sa disparition.

-Mais Mac, aucun bon juge ne lancera de procédure avec si peu. Il y a beaucoup d'empreintes sur ce tube, chacune de ces personnes pourrait être le tueur. Et ces lettres de menaces ont bien été envoyées par lui mais qu'est-ce qui prouve qu'il les a mises à exécution ? Et il nous manque un mobile surtout, contra Stella.

Elle l'observa de nouveau inquiète. Jamais il ne se laissait aller à tirer des conclusions hâtives.

-Mac, ça va ?, demanda t-elle.

-Oui oui, répondit-il un peu trop vite à son goût.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

Il hocha la tête et vint se rasseoir près d'elle.

-Ça va, dit-il avec son petit sourire en coin. Je vous ai entendu Stella. Nous allons chercher et je suis sûr que nous trouverons de quoi l'inculper.

Elle lui sourit aussi avant de soudainement ouvrir la bouche puis la refermer et se mettre à taper frénétiquement sur l'ordinateur.

-Mac, j'ai une idée !

-Déjà ?, remarqua-t-il en rigolant légèrement et en arquant les sourcils.

-Oui. Vous vous souvenez de ce que nous a dit le docteur Edison sur la déformation plantaire de Tucker ?

-Euh, oui.

-Et bien, je regarde si jamais notre ami Jackman ne se serait pas fait soigner dans un hôpital pour une blessure grave qui aurait pu être causée par un tel coup. Comme ça, nous aurons notre mandat

Elle continuait à pianoter sur son clavier aussi vite que possible.

-Bingo !, s'exclama-t-elle après quelques minutes. Il s'est fait soigner il y a un peu plus de cinq mois dans un hôpital au nord de Manhattan.

-Parfait Stella !, sourit Mac.

-Et ce n'est pas tout. J'ai trouvé mieux je crois, sourit-elle aussi.

-Vraiment ?, complètement étonné.

-Et oui. Alors, sur son acte de renvoi de son premier travail dans cette ferme biologique est écrit qu'il a été jugé violent certes mais qu'il n'a pas été viré que pour ça. L'entreprise bio menait un combat pacifique contre certaines chaînes industrielles qui utilisaient des produits chimiques dans leur miel ou exploitaient les abeilles pour produire le plus possible C'est à cette époque qu'il a envoyé les lettres de menaces. L'entreprise l'a sans doute viré parce qu'elle l'aura trouvé « trop impliqué ». On l'a notre mobile, s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers son partenaire totalement subjugué par tant de fougue. Jackman défendait la cause écologique et apprendre cette histoire de pollen synthétique bourré d'hormones a dû beaucoup l'énerver.

Mac acquiesça.

-J'appelle le procureur pour un mandat pour aller fouiller chez lui et l'embarquer pour que Flack et Booth l'interrogent, alors qu'il sortait son portable de sa poche.

-Je préviens Flack.

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté passer leurs appels, se souriant une dernière fois avant de redevenir sérieux.

-Flack, c'est Stella. C'est bon, on sait qui c'est.

-Maître Paterson, le lieutenant Taylor à l'appareil. Excusez-moi de vous téléphoner à une heure pareille mais j'aurais besoin d'un service.

Les deux conversations ne durèrent pas plus de quelques minutes.

Ils rejoignirent ensuite chacun leur bureau pour y prendre leurs manteaux. Stella retrouva ensuite Mac dans le sien, son portable de nouveau à l'oreille.

-J'appelle l'agent Booth. Flack m'a donné son portable et pendant ce temps là il va pouvoir appeler du renfort.

Mac hocha la tête en silence. Booth décrocha à ce moment là.

-Booth, d'une voix essoufflée.

-Agent Booth, c'est le lieutenant Bonasera. Nous avons une piste sérieuse sur l'affaire Tucker. Nous pensons avoir identifié le tueur. Nous partons pour une fouille et une interpellation. Vous venez avec le docteur Brennan j'imagine ?

-Euh... je euh... oui, oui, répondit-il difficilement en déglutissant de nombreuses fois.

-Booth, vous allez bien ?, s'inquiéta Stella alors que Mac s'était rapproché d'elle, intrigué.

-Oui oui, tout va bien. Écoutez, on arrive, répondit-il rapidement.

Il allait raccrocher mais il entendit Stella crier :

-Attendez, vous ne savez même pas l'adresse !

-C'est vrai. L'adresse c'est... ?, bafouilla t-il.

Elle lui donna, complètement déstabilisée et ils raccrochèrent finalement.

Stella se tourna vers Mac ensuite, un air soupçonneux soudain sur le visage.

Mac la regarda en fronçant les sourcils d'un air interrogateur, lui faisant comprendre qu'il voulait bien savoir ce qui se passait.

-Je crois que finalement nos deux invités viennent de succomber à la tension qui les unit, révéla Stella en souriant.

Mac n'en fut que plus troublé.

-Comment vous... ?

-Sa voix. Au téléphone l'agent Booth avait l'air assez essoufflé et distrait si vous voulez mon avis, et je sais de quoi je parle, rigola-t-elle à la fin.

Ce fut au tour de Mac de déglutir fortement.

-D'accord.

Il aurait voulu se mettre une baffe mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire. Il baissa les yeux, gêné, le rouge envahissant ses joues alors qu'il n'y avait strictement aucune raison. Mais cette allusion...

Stella s'arrêta brusquement de rire.

-Mac, tout va bien ?

-Oui oui Stella, ne t'inqui...

Il releva la tête soudainement et ne termina pas sa phrase. Le tutoiement lui avait échappé pour la première fois au travail. Il avait franchi une autre ligne qu'il avait fixé lui même.

En face de lui, l'experte souriait.

-C'est bon Mac, personne n'a entendu à part moi. Relaxez vous.

Il eut un petit rictus nerveux au coin des lèvres.

-Très bien.

Il se tut à nouveau, une tension qu'il connaissait bien maintenant et qu'il ne rencontrait qu'en sa présence commençant à apparaître entre eux deux alors que leurs regards restaient bloqués l'un dans l'autre. Stella de son côté songeait aux mots du docteur Brennan : « Tous les deux avec cette tension sexuelle évidente entre vous ». La voilà donc cette fameuse tension ?

Elle continua de penser à Booth et Brennan. S'ils avaient succombé après seulement cinq ans de travail ensemble et que, d'après la voix de Booth au téléphone, ça avait été assez puissant, qu'est-ce que ça devrait être pour eux deux qui travaillaient ensemble depuis dix ans ? C'est sûr que leurs âges n'étaient pas les mêmes, que les deux experts étaient plus vieux que Booth et Brennan mais quand même...

Mac se racla la gorge, la ramenant à la réalité.

Ils devaient y aller.

Sans un mot, ils descendirent jusqu'au parking et se dirigèrent vers le 4x4 avant de rejoindre Flack qui devait déjà être sur place.


	13. Chapitre 12

-Bonsoir Flack, salua Mac en claquant la portière.

-Bonsoir vous deux, répondit le lieutenant.

-Salut Don. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?, interrogea la lieutenant en descendant à son tour de voiture avant d'aller vers le coffre prendre son gilet pare-balle.

-L'appartement de Jackman est au seizième étage, côté nord pour les fenêtres. Pas de lumières allumées. Des hommes sont déjà devant l'immeuble pour éviter qu'il ne nous file entre les doigts.

-Parfait. Stella, un problème ?, questionna Mac en remarquant la belle brune fouiller activement le coffre du 4x4. Lui même finissait d'enfiler sa protection.

-Oui, mon gilet pare-balle a disparu. Il n'était pas dans mon casier et il n'est pas là, s'énerva-t-elle.

-C'est ma voiture, peut-être est-il dans la vôtre, suggéra Mac.

-Peut-être, souffla-t-elle dépitée.

-Dans tous les cas, vous restez là alors. Pas de gilet, pas d'intervention. Et c'est un ordre direct, rajouta-t-il voyant qu'elle allait protester.

Stella pestait intérieurement. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, l'étriper... ou lui sauter au cou, au choix.

Elle allait objecter quand l'agent Booth et le docteur Brennan arrivèrent enfin.

-Désolé, marmonna Booth, un léger contre-temps. Quelle est la situation ?, demanda-t-il à Flack.

Flack lui répéta ce qu'il avait dit aux deux experts tandis que ces derniers échangeaient un regard complice avant de se reconcentrer, Stella oubliant pour deux secondes sa colère.

-Le lieutenant Bonasera restera à l'extérieur pour superviser les opérations. Vous avez un gilet pare-balle agent Booth ?, s'enquit Mac.

-Non mais tout va bien, j'agis toujours sans. Bones restera avec le lieutenant dehors.

-Booth, je suis parfaitement capable de me débrouiller avec une arme et sans gilet !, pesta Bones.

-Et moi aussi Mac, approuva Stella.

Ce fut au tour de Mac, Flack et Booth d'échanger un regard complice et fatigué à la fois.

-Vous nous attendez, c'est un ordre Stella.

-Et moi une requête personnelle, vous vous souvenez Bones ?

-Parfait, acquiescèrent les deux femmes en colère.

Sans attendre plus de peur de s'exposer à de nouvelles attaques féminines, les hommes se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment en face d'eux après avoir chargé leurs armes et que Flack ait demandé un silence radio pour que Stella puisse savoir ce qu'il passait de l'extérieur au cas où. Plusieurs autres policiers armés les suivirent et bientôt ils disparurent tous dans le hall d'entrée. Les deux femmes restèrent donc seules et finirent par rejoindre le poste d'écoute installé quelques mètres plus loin derrière elles, à l'abri dans un camion. Stella s'installa devant le poste de radio à côté d'un autre agent de terrain et le docteur Brennan juste derrière elle.

-Il est souvent protecteur comme ça avec vous le lieutenant Taylor ?, demanda Bones subitement après quelques instants de silence à fixer Stella et le policier régler et écouter les différents appareils.

Stella leva les yeux au ciel, toujours dos à elle, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme à ses côtés. Le sourire en coin, il tourna encore deux ou trois boutons avant de croiser le regard noir de Stella et de comprendre qu'il devait partir. Il eut un regard penaud et rouvrit la porte arrière du camion avant de sortir, refermer la porte derrière lui et se diriger vers un autre véhicule.

Stella soupira avant de répondre. On pouvait dire que le docteur avait le chic pour poser les questions au mauvais moment.

-Et vous ?

-Oui, sincèrement oui, avoua Bones. Booth est un archétype du mâle alpha donc oui, il me surprotège.

-Et bien moi non. Il ne l'est que lors de dangereuses missions mais c'est très rare. Il se contente souvent d'un « Soyez prudente » ou « Faites attention Stella ». Il sait que je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule, sourit Stella timidement.

-Moi aussi il le sait, mais c'est plus fort que lui je crois. C'est assez frustrant je dois dire.

Stella ne releva pas et fixa l'écran qui montrait le devant de l'immeuble avec autant d'attention que possible. Ce silence radio l'agaçait comme il la rassurait. Rien ne s'était passé mais elle ne saurait rien tant qu'il ne se passerait rien. Un véritable cercle vicieux propre à donner des maux de tête.

-Vous faisiez quoi avec l'agent Booth quand j'ai appelé ?, se résigna à demander Stella pour s'occuper l'esprit.

-Pardon ?

-Quand j'ai appelé, Booth avait une voix distraite au téléphone, presque essoufflée. Vous faisiez quoi tous les deux ?, répéta Stella.

-Rien, rien du tout, répondit naturellement l'anthropologue. Je me douchais et Booth essayait sans doute de retrouver sa boucle de ceinture favorite en la cherchant de tous les côtés.

-Quoi ?, interrogea l'experte incrédule.

-Oui. Depuis toujours, Booth a une boucle de ceinture favorite avec écrit « Cocky » dessus. Il la met pour affirmer sa « rébellion » contre le système du FBI. Il porte ça et des chaussettes multicolores. Et depuis hier soir, il l'a perdue. Il devait la chercher dans tous les coins quand vous avez appelé, voilà pourquoi il était essoufflé et distrait, enchaîna Bones d'une traite.

Stella la fixa, totalement désarçonnée. L'agent Booth l'avait prévenue le premier jour qu'elle était honnête et droite et ne savait pas mentir. Mais Stella restait sceptique elle était persuadée que le docteur Brennan ne lui disait pas tout.

Elle venait d'en avoir une excellente démonstration, une fois encore.

-Euh, je, euh... je pensais que vous..., bégaya l'experte encore un peu de façon décousue avant de se reprendre : je pensais que vous aviez...

-Quoi ?, couché ensemble ?, répondit Bones. Non, non, non ! Mais pourquoi tout le monde pense tout le temps que l'on couche ensemble ?, se questionna-t-elle tout haut une énième fois.

-Parce que vous agissez constamment comme un couple et cette tension et cette chaleur qui émanent de vous deux réussiraient à provoquer la fonte des glaces des deux pôles à elles seules, souffla Stella un peu déçue de s'être apparemment trompée mais toujours suspicieuse.

-Vraiment ?, s'étonna Bones.

-Oui.

-Oh... Et bien je crois qu'effectivement j'ai quelques réponses hormonales en sa présence, indiquant une certaine attirance sexuelle mais...

-Vous le trouvez mignon, attirant et sexy, traduisit Stella en la coupant.

-Mais, continua le docteur sans relever l'interruption de Stella, Booth n'est pas du genre à coucher que pour le sexe. Il croit en l'amour.

-Vous pas ?, s'étonna l'expert qui n'écoutait presque plus le poste de radio maintenant.

-Non. Enfin, avant non mais je pense revoir mon jugement. La fréquentation assidue de Booth m'a fait changer de point de vue, répondit Bones.

Stella sourit à ses paroles. Le docteur avait changé et s'était sûrement ouverte au monde grâce à l'agent spécial, tout comme Mac grâce à elle après le décès de Claire. Encore une ressemblance troublante. Peut-être qu'elle essayait alors d'autant plus de raisonner Brennan et de lui montrer qu'elle était amoureuse de Booth pour se prouver qu'elle et Mac ça pouvait marcher.

Elle sourit pensivement.

Bones allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander pour quelle raison quand la radio se mit à crachoter violemment et les voix de Flack, Mac et Booth se firent entendre.


	14. Chapitre 13

-Ici le lieutenant Flack. Le suspect s'est échappé, je répète, le suspect n'est plus dans son appartement. Il a fui avant que l'on ne pénètre dedans. L'immeuble a été fouillé, rien d'autre à signaler, poursuivait Flack, légèrement essoufflé en dévalant les escaliers. On redescend. Bloquez le bas de l'immeuble. Tout est sous...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que des coups de feu retentirent dans le haut parleur de la voiture.

-Mac, Mac, il descend !, criait Booth.

-J'y vais. Flack couvrez Booth et appelez une ambulance.

-Ici le lieutenant Flack. J'aurai besoin d'une ambulance au domicile du suspect. Un agent de police est blessé. Magnez vous !

-Mac, je prends l'escalier Nord avec l'inspecteur Flack, disait la voix de Booth, prenez le Sud.

-Parfait. On garde les yeux ouverts...

Les paroles se confondirent ensuite trop entre les différents agents, les différents réseaux radios captés dans la voiture et Stella et Bones n'en entendirent pas plus. Stella tourna activement plusieurs boutons mais ne réussit qu'à augmenter le son de la cacophonie qui résonnait déjà dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Agitée, face à une Brennan totalement inactive elle, Stella commença à sortir son arme et à la charger. Le suspect avait réussi à se cacher et puis à surprendre un agent et enfin prendre la fuite ?, parfait, elle allait l'attendre en bas avec les autres agents alors ! Rester à attendre et ne rien faire la rendait malade.

La radio crachotait toujours des bribes de conversations compréhensibles ça et là mais rien au sujet de Mac, Flack ou l'agent Booth.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?, questionna Bones en voyant l'expert ouvrir la porte arrière de la voiture, arme au poing.

-Je vais faire mon travail.

Elle était déjà dehors quand elle s'aperçut que le docteur Brennan la suivait.

-Vous savez tenir une arme ?, questionna Stella en jetant constamment des coups d'œil vers le bâtiment où des agents armés étaient déjà en position.

-Oui, évidemment.

-Alors regardez dans le van, on ne sait jamais. Booth me tuerait s'il vous arrivait quelque chose, lâcha Stella avant de partir en avant vers le hall d'entrée.

Le suspect sortit à ce moment là, surprenant tous les agents postés là et fonçant tête baissée droit sur Stella.

-NYPD, ne bougez plus !, hurla Stella, son arme pointée sur l'interpellé.

L'individu s'arrêta net, totalement paniqué. Aucun moyen de fuir, il était presque encerclé maintenant.

-Lieutenant, je ne trouve pas le..., arriva Bones.

Cela déconcentra Stella en la forçant une fraction de seconde à regarder l'anthropologue, ce qui suffit au suspect pour se ruer sur elle et la désarmer, se placer derrière elle et positionner son arme sur sa tempe, agissant tellement vite qu'aucun des policiers n'eut le temps d'agir.

Bones totalement abasourdie ne réalisa pas immédiatement l'ampleur de son geste.

Le souffle éraillé de son agresseur résonnait bruyamment dans ses oreilles et Stella se retint pour ne pas paraître écœurée lorsque sa main passa sur sa joue pour dégager son visage et le plaquer contre le sien.

-Et maintenant, toi, ta copine et moi nous allons gentiment nous diriger vers votre voiture et vous allez me servir de passe-droit pour franchir les barrages de police pour m'emmener à l'aéroport, hein ? Je n'ai fait que rendre service en débarrassant la ville et le monde de ces tueurs. Les abeilles sont une part essentielle de notre écosystème. S'en servir pour un projet commercial...

Stella n'écoutait plus. L'arme sur sa tempe s'agitait par soubresaut. Les propos de l'homme devenaient de plus en plus incohérents. Des bleus allaient sûrement se former sur sa tempe à ce rythme là.

-Vous êtes fou, souffla Bones.

Jackman s'agita brusquement et Stella soupira mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Mac, Flack et Booth déboulèrent du bâtiment à leur tour. Cela faisait seulement cinq petites minutes que l'alerte radio avait été lancée mais Stella avait l'impression que ça faisait une heure.

-Stella !, hurla Mac, levant son arme en même temps.

-Bones, reculez !, cria Booth en imitant Mac.

-Rick, ne faites pas l'idiot. Lâchez le lieutenant Bonasera tout de suite !, ordonna Flack.

-Pour quoi faire ?, questionna ce dernier, une lueur folle illuminant son regard. Elle va m'être utile pour traverser les barrages que vous avez sûrement déjà mis en place.

L'arme de Mac trembla légèrement, seul signe de son inquiétude grandissante face à cet homme fou qui maintenait Stella fermement contre lui. Son visage quant à lui restait froid et concentré.

-Et puis, vous ne pouvez pas tirer, elle me servirait de parfait bouclier, ricana Jackman.

Il transpirait à grosses gouttes, sa folie devenant de plus en plus prononcée. Stella se retint pour ne pas vomir. Cet homme la dégoûtait.

-Rick, vous ne pouvez pas fuir. Nous savons que vous avez fait ça pour sauver la Terre, tenta Booth sans vraiment y croire.

-NON VOUS NE COMPRENEZ ABSOLUMENT RIEN ! J'AI FAIT ÇA POUR LES ABEILLES, SANS ELLES NOUS NE SOMMES RIEN. VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN, répéta t-il, sa voix s'éteignant petit à petit.

Flack et Booth avaient armé d'un seul coup face à l'agitation nouvelle de Jackman. Les autres agents suivaient leurs gestes de plus loin, ne voulant pas effrayer plus que nécessaire le suspect déjà bien agité. Même Bones ne bougeait pas et ne disait rien. Mac aussi n'avait pas bougé.

-Si vous ne la lâchez pas, nous devrons tirer Rick, menaça Mac.

-Allez y alors, ricana une nouvelle fois Jackman.

Le regard de Mac croisa celui de Stella. Elle lui faisait confiance, évidemment, mais lui, aurait-il assez confiance en lui-même pour tirer ?

L'homme en face d'eux s'agitait, devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable. Il affermit sa prise sur Stella en relevant sa tête, coinçant celle de Stella sur sa poitrine, son bras autour de son cou. Stella s'y agrippa pour ne pas se faire étrangler mais suffoqua sous le choc et la prise fermement maintenue qui la faisait se pencher douloureusement en arrière.

Flack menaça une nouvelle fois le suspect et commença un compte à rebours. Rick Jackman ne semblait même plus écouter.

-10...9...8

Mac devrait agir, mais il ne le pourrait pas, il le savait. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à Booth. Il avait l'air extrêmement concentré, impossible de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne tirerait pas.

Au loin, le bruit de l'ambulance qui arrivait enfin. La sirène hurlante résonna dans la tête de Booth et de Mac.

-5...4

Leurs regards se croisèrent enfin. Booth acquiesça sans même que Mac eut besoin de poser la question.

-Jackman, dernière chance, lança Flack.

L'ambulance s'arrêta en trombe devant l'immeuble tandis que l'agresseur resserrait sa prise sur Stella et enlevait le cran d'arrêt de son arme.

-BANG ! BANG !

Les deux coups de feu retentirent en même temps que le claquement des portières de l'ambulance.

-Stella !, cria Mac une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il la vit s'effondrer au sol avec Rick Jackman.

Il se précipita vers elle, Booth vers Bones en lui demandant si ça allait et Flack vers Jackman pour le relever et lui passer les menottes.

-Ça va Mac, ça va. Je suis juste éraflée, c'est tout je crois, répondit Stella en se relevant avec son aide.

Elle saisit la main tendue de Mac de sa main droite et tira pour se relever. Elle s'effondra dans un cri, retombant à nouveau à terre. Une douleur fulgurante l'avait traversée au niveau de son épaule droite et l'avait fait lâcher Mac.

Elle passa la main sur son épaule en grimaçant et la retira.

Aucune trace de sang. Aucune balle ne l'avait touchée. L'agent Booth avait vraiment extrêmement bien tiré.

Mac se pencha pour passer son bras droit autour de sa taille et Stella passa son bras gauche autour de son cou. Ils se redressèrent enfin tous les deux.

-Stella, vous êtes blessée. Vous devriez vous faire examiner par les ambulanciers qui sont là.

-Le lieutenant Taylor a raison, lança une voix qu'ils commençaient à connaître maintenant.

Bones et Booth venaient vers eux après avoir entendu le cri de Stella.

-Vous allez bien Bonasera ?, s'inquiéta Booth.

-Non, vous voyez bien Booth qu'elle souffre. Elle doit s'être démis l'épaule ou... intervint Bones.

-Non, c'est bon, j'ai compris l'agent Booth. Il veut savoir s'il m'a blessé avec son arme docteur Brennan, coupa Stella. Et non, vous ne m'avez pas touchée. Vous êtes vraiment un excellent tireur. Merci Booth, ajouta t-elle après un silence en lui faisant son sourire spécial.

Booth lui rendit en hochant la tête légèrement, satisfait.

-Vous ne voulez pas l'examiner Bones ?, demanda Booth.

-Vous le permettez lieutenant Bonasera ?, accepta Bones pour se faire pardonner son faux pas qui avait conduit à sa « prise en otage ».

-Bien sûr.

Mac relâcha Stella et la regarda suivre le docteur Brennan vers l'ambulance.

Il resta debout aux côtés de Booth un instant, permettant à Flack de les rejoindre.

-Jackman va être transféré à l'hôpital puis chez nous une fois stable. Ça peut prendre un jour comme une semaine car ils vont lui faire passer des test psychologiques en même temps, voir s'il a des circonstances atténuantes, acheva le policier d'un ton amer.

-Parfait.

-Mac, vous allez bien, vous n'avez pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure ?, s'enquit Flack en regardant son supérieur.

-Je vais bien Flack. Vous ramènerez Stella chez elle après. Je rentre.

Le regard vide et toujours fixé sur Stella au loin avec les médecins et l'anthropologue, il baissa soudainement la tête et rejoignit sa voiture laissant les deux hommes perplexes.

-Je crois qu'il ira mieux demain, tenta Flack pour rengager la conversation. Au fait, excellent tir agent Booth, bravo.

-Merci, sourit ce dernier. Je suis content que Bonasera n'ait pas été touchée et que mes deux balles aient touchées Jackman à l'épaule.

Booth détourna ensuite la tête lorsqu'il entendit la voiture de Mac démarrer. Il fit demi-tour en trombe et disparut vite, englouti par la nuit.

-Flack, Flack !, appela Stella en revenant à toute vitesse vers eux, suivit de Bones. Flack, où est-ce que Mac part ?

-Hum, il a dit qu'il rentrait. L'enquête est officiellement suspendue tant que Jackman est à l'hôpital. Danny et Lindsay sont de garde au labo avec les autres et vous deux avez un jour de congé demain à cause de la difficulté du dossier, de l'intervention de nuit ainsi que de ta blessure Stella. Je pense que l'interrogatoire sera mené par un autre membre de l'équipe dès que Jackman sera transféré. L'enquête est finie pour vous deux Stella, il a sans doute voulu aller dormir, répondit Flack d'une traite.

Stella avait l'air de plus en plus remontée au fur et à mesure des paroles de Flack.

Bones et Booth eurent un regard l'un pour l'autre.

-Emmenez moi Flack, ordonna Stella en colère.

-D'accord, je devais vous ramener de toutes...

-Non, chez lui !

-Stella vous êtes sûre que... ?

-C'est bon Flack, mon épaule est remise grâce au docteur Brennan. Allons y !

Flack capitula face à une Stella aussi froide et colère. Cela contrastait singulièrement avec son caractère habituel. Il eut un petit geste de tête vers Booth d'un air entendu avant de suivre Stella qui était déjà en voiture.

Seuls Booth et Bones restèrent une fois la voiture partie.

Ils regardèrent les phares disparaître avant de se regarder et sourire.


	15. Chapitre 14

-BOOM ! BOOM ! BOOM !

Flack venait de déposer Stella devant chez Mac. Il avait voulu attendre devant que Stella revienne après avoir parlé à Mac mais elle lui avait quasiment ordonné de déguerpir.

Il avait démarré quand elle était revenue en courant vers la voiture et avait sourit faiblement en guise d'excuse en murmurant un « Désolée Don », avant de repartir aussi vite. Flack avait souri et était parti ensuite, laissant Stella entrer dans l'immeuble et maintenant tambouriner à la porte de Mac.

-Mac ! Mac, c'est Stella !, cria-t-elle en cognant toujours.

Elle réveillerait le quartier s'il le fallait mais elle lui parlerait. Ce soir ! S'il croyait pouvoir vivre des moments complices avec elle, échanger des regards puis rester froid et l'abandonner sur une scène d'intervention sans explication, il se trompait ! Elle levait à nouveau la main pour frapper quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

-Non mais ça ne va pas bien Stella, vous voulez réveiller l'immeuble ?, grogna Mac.

-Vous ?, alors on en est rendu là Mac ?, releva Stella toujours aussi en colère en ignorant superbement sa remarque.

Il soupira, se passa la main sur le visage et la fit entrer. Son appartement n'avait pas bougé, Mac était toujours habillé comme au travail. Si elle n'était pas aussi remontée contre lui, Stella aurait pu croire que la journée venait juste de commencer et que rien ne s'était encore passé.

-Mac, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi TU es parti tout à l'heure sans moi ?, questionna Stella franchement en se tournant vers Mac resté devant la porte maintenant fermée, les mains sur les hanches.

-Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, désolé, répondit mollement Mac en osant à peine croiser son regard et en la tutoyant après avoir entendu la remarque de Stella et son TU prononcé.

-Tu ne voulais pas m'inquiéter ?, répéta froidement l'expert. Mac, pourquoi m'inviter à dîner et passer des bons moments avec moi au labo et ensuite fuir comme ça ?

Il ne répondit pas, trop occupé à observer Stella en rage déballer toutes ses pensées.

-Tu m'as embrassée, énonça Stella. Tu te sentais coupable, redevable envers moi de quelque chose ? (Plus elle parlait plus sa colère montait devant le manque de réaction de Mac) Si c'était une faiblesse pourquoi tout ce cinéma au labo Mac ? Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé quoi que ce soit Mac !

-NON, je sais !, hurla presque l'homme en face d'elle, aussi en colère qu'elle maintenant. Tu ne me demandes jamais rien Stella, tu es toujours là pour moi. Je pensais chaque mot que je t'ai dit ! Tu es toujours là pour moi et moi, je ne suis pas capable de te protéger.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Je n'ai pas pu tirer Stella, cria Mac en s'approchant d'elle soudainement, la faisant reculer sous la colère. Si l'agent Booth n'avait pas été là, je n'aurais pas pu tirer et tu serais certainement morte par ma faute. J'avais tellement peur de te blesser que je ne pouvais rien faire. Je t'aurais perdue. Je suis revenu ici pour me calmer et t'éloigner de moi. Tu mérites mieux...

Mac s'arrêta soudainement de parler, ses yeux brillants de sa colère contre lui, contre les circonstances, d'énervement contre Stella, de fatigue, de tout.

Stella cligna des yeux devant la démonstration de Mac et de sa colère. C'était tellement inhabituel, tellement peu Mac. Elle se rapprocha alors à nouveau de lui, les yeux grands ouverts et la voix aussi calme que possible :

-Mac, je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée, je peux me gérer toute seule. Tu n'as pas à...

Elle ne put dire un mot de plus. Mac toujours aussi énervé s'était avancé pendant qu'elle parlait et venait de la saisir aux hanches et de la plaquer contre lui dans une étreinte très serrée. Leurs visages étaient maintenant à quelques centimètres seulement l'un de l'autre, Stella aurait dû être effrayée par Mac et sa colère mais jamais il ne lui ferait de mal, elle le savait. D'ailleurs, quand Mac parla finalement, ce fut d'une voix calme et posée, contrastant avec le feu qui illuminait ses yeux :

-Je suis désolé.

Il baissa la tête une fraction de seconde avant de la relever brusquement et de planter un baiser brûlant sur les lèvres de Stella qui n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Mac se retirait.

Ne voulant pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça, elle fronça les sourcils et leva les mains pour les placer sur son col de chemise et le tira presque violemment vers elle. Leur baiser, passée la surprise de Mac, fut passionné quasiment enragé, bestial.

Toute la colère, la frustration, la fatigue qu'ils avaient pu ressentir durant la journée s'exorcisaient à travers ce baiser.

Jamais Stella aurait pu penser que Mac pouvait être aussi « fougueux », et ce ne fut pas pour lui déplaire.

Leurs lèvres ne se décollaient plus. Mac mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Stella qui en gémit et ouvrit légèrement sa bouche, permettant le passage de la langue de Mac. Les deux langues se rencontrèrent, luttèrent, se caressèrent et entamèrent une danse sensuelle faisant gémir les deux experts.

Stella en profita pour passer ses mains dans le cou de Mac et caresser doucement sa nuque et la naissance de sa chevelure brune ce qui le fit se coller un peu plus à elle. Ses mains à lui étaient restées sur les hanches de Stella. Il les remonta rapidement à la chevelure bouclée et caramel de Stella et caressa ses boucles avant de délicatement passer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille droite, saisissant ainsi son visage entre ses deux mains. Il brisa ainsi aussi tendrement que possible leur baiser fougueux et passionné pour la regarder dans les yeux, à bout de souffle, haletant pour récupérer une respiration et un rythme cardiaque normal.

-Tu restes ?, haleta t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas et s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres, leur désir de plus en plus insatiable et présent. Stella ne reconnaissait plus Mac et cette facette de son ami l'intriguait autant qu'elle l'excitait.

Leurs langues se touchèrent à nouveau. Électriques, les mains de Mac se posèrent de nouveau sur ses hanches et passèrent sous son tee-shirt, caressant doucement la peau douce de son ventre. Stella frémit et rapprocha Mac d'elle autant que possible en tirant sur son col, prolongeant toujours plus le baiser, refusant de reprendre son souffle. Le goût de Mac l'enivrait, l'intoxiquait presque. Sa douceur, son odeur étaient partout autour d'elle. Ses mains glissèrent ensuite rapidement vers les premiers boutons de la chemise de Mac et les défirent habilement.

Mac se retint de frissonner. Le contact de sa peau sous ses doigts était un doux supplice. Ses mains à lui remontèrent alors doucement, soulevant de plus en plus le tee-shirt de Stella. Sa peau à elle était douce, satinée, un vrai délice sous ses doigts calleux de ses années de basse.

Ses sens s'enflammèrent littéralement quand Stella lui mordit accidentellement la lèvre inférieure alors que ses mains atteignaient le nombril de la jeune femme. Leur baiser s'interrompit de lui même. Sous l'excitation et le manque d'oxygène, leurs yeux se rouvrirent instantanément, le bleu/gris plongeant dans le vert. Tout allait changer s'ils allaient plus loin. Mais tout semblait si simple, naturel.

Leurs mains n'avaient pas bougé et Mac, reprenant peu à peu conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient, commença à rougir et s'empourprer violemment. Stella ne bougeant toujours pas, il voulu retirer les siennes mais la caresse involontaire que cela provoqua le fit s'enflammer de nouveau et son regard s'assombrit une nouvelle fois. Stella lâcha immédiatement sa chemise et plaça ses mains sur les siennes, les arrêtant au passage et les plaquant plus serrées encore sur ses hanches. Elle se saisit ensuite d'une des siennes, le regardant baisser la tête et suivre du regard le chemin de leurs deux mains enlacées, puis la relever afin de se plonger dans son regard. Sans un mot, elle entrelaça leurs doigts et le guida rapidement vers sa chambre, se détachant de la porte et se collant plus fortement à lui au passage, l'assurant de sa décision.


	16. Chapitre 15

Bones et Booth maintenant seuls retournèrent à leur voiture.

La rue était maintenant presque déserte, les derniers policiers présents rangeaient leurs gilets et armes dans leurs fourgons avant de quitter les lieux, petit à petit.

Arrivés à leur voiture, ils se regardèrent doucement en souriant avant que Booth ne passe délicatement sa main dans le bas du dos de Bones et l'attire soudainement à lui pour l'embrasser.

Brennan eut un sourire avant de répondre à son baiser.

-Que me vaut cet honneur agent Booth ?, il me semblait que l'on avait dit « pas sur le terrain » non ?, taquina Bones toujours en souriant.

-Hum je sais, mais une envie. Et de plus, nous sommes parfaitement seuls Bones, répondit l'agent spécial tout sourire.

-Toujours à ton service Booth, répliqua l'anthropologue taquine.

Cette sensation de complicité n'était pas nouvelle mais ce qui la provoquait était par contre bien nouveau. Le tutoiement était encore tout neuf mais tellement naturel qu'il ne les gênait vraiment pas.

Bones se retourna vers Booth qui était maintenant derrière le volant de la voiture. Ils étaient montés dans le SUV quelques instants plus tôt après s'être lentement détachés l'un de l'autre.

Elle l'observa attentivement. Il semblait tout à fait détendu et parfaitement normal pour quiconque ne le connaissait pas vraiment, mais elle, elle pouvait voir ce petit sourire en coin persistant mais discret, ou ce pétillement dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas souvent. Il rayonnait. Et là, savoir qu'elle en était la cause la faisait rayonner elle aussi.

Le détective Bonasera était vraiment très douée : suspecter une relation naissante au premier coup d'œil et ensuite deviner qu'ils avaient enfin succombé à la tentation rien qu'en entendant une voix, c'était vraiment très fort !

Ils se rapprochaient de leur hôtel à grand pas et Tempérance savait qu'il faudrait bien aborder ce sujet avec Booth alors autant crever l'abcès tout de suite.

-Tu sais que le lieutenant Bonasera a compris ce que nous faisions lorsqu'elle a appelé, lança-t-elle enfin dans l'habitacle silencieux.

Booth, qui se passait alors la main sur le visage en signe de fatigue, laissa brutalement retomber celle-ci sur le volant et se tourna vivement vers elle pour lui demander de quoi elle parlait avant de se reconcentrer sur la route : elle ne le regardait même pas. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur Manhattan. La nuit, les lumières des spots publicitaires suffisaient à l'éclairage. Les immenses buildings lui procuraient une sensation désagréable. New York était trop grande pour elle, elle ne s'y sentait pas aussi bien qu'à Washington. Elle comprit vite qu'elle s'ennuyait de chez elle, de ses amis et de ses habitudes avec Booth là bas, comme le Diner après chaque enquête et sa célèbre tarte aux pommes. Elle s'était attachée à sa vie là-bas, son travail là-bas, même si le travail qu'elle effectuait ici l'était aussi mais l'ambiance qui en ressortait était différente.

Elle se retourna vers Booth qui maintenant serrait convulsivement le volant entre ses mains, rendant ses jointures blanches. Sans lui, elle serait déjà partie depuis longtemps. Sans lui, rien de tout ce qui s'était passé plus tôt ne serait arrivé. Elle sourit en y repensant. Angela avait eu raison tout ce temps : le sexe et l'amour avec Booth c'était génial !

Booth la tira finalement de ses pensées en demandant nerveusement :

-Comment l'a t-elle deviné ?

L'anthropologue le regarda longuement avant de répondre. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si nerveux ?

-Ta voix, répondit-elle finalement. Le ton avec lequel tu as décroché l'a mis sur la piste a priori, se moqua t-elle légèrement pour essayer de le détendre.

Elle dut réussir car il se mit à sourire et relâcha lentement la pression exercée sur le volant.

Depuis qu'ils avaient succombé tous les deux à la tentation, son esprit ne cessait de lui rappeler que le règlement du FBI interdisait toute relation avec des consultants, collaborateurs ou collègues et son attitude s'en était légèrement ressentie. Alors quand Bones lui avait dit que Bonasera était au courant, il avait un peu paniqué.

Mais après tout, ils étaient à New York, les deux lieutenants n'avaient aucune raison de prévenir le FBI, Booth les pensait assez discrets et, étrangement, leur faisait confiance. Et puis ils allaient se retrouver dans une situation sans doute similaire dans très peu de temps, si ce n'était pas déjà fait, avec peut être moins de conséquence mais tout aussi interdite pour eux vu leurs statuts de boss/employée.

-Tu penses que le lieutenant Taylor va enfin agir ce soir ?, demanda finalement Booth à sa compagne qui contemplait à nouveau New York par la fenêtre. Elle n'avait pas l'air triste mais il supposa tout de même que Washington lui manquait et qu'elle regardait une dernière fois la vie dans la Grande Pomme avant de partir, l'enquête étant maintenant résolue.

-S'il ne le fait pas, elle agira je pense. La tension entre eux doit céder à un moment ou un autre et je dois dire que le fait de savoir que nous avons cédé doit encore plus les tenter. Et puis, au bout de dix ans..., répondit Bones sans se tourner vers lui et en baissant petit à petit la voix, se laissant doucement emporter par les souvenirs encore très récents de leur propre aventure.

Booth de son côté s'était mis à sourire. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. Cinq ans pour eux ç'avait presque était insupportable alors dix ans pour les deux new-yorkais...

**FLASH-BACK**

-Allez Bones, venez, qu'est-ce que ça vous coûte ?, répéta Booth pour la énième fois depuis une heure.

Ça faisait oui, bien une heure, qu'il essayait de convaincre l'anthropologue de visiter la Statue de la Liberté.

Ils avaient terminé en avance les investigations avec le lieutenant Flack et étaient donc parti en avance. Il voulait absolument faire visiter un tant soit peu la ville à Bones. Ils ne reviendraient pas de sitôt et donc il voulait en profiter un peu.

Mais il n'avait pas prévu que ce soit si difficile de la faire bouger. Elle avait accepté de le suivre à condition de passer tout d'abord par le musée. Elle voulait sois disant comparer celui-ci et celui de D.C pour « définir de façon impartiale le meilleur des deux dans l'orientation des recherches effectuées ». Bref, lui il avait compris qu'elle voulait surtout vérifier qu'encore une fois le Jefferson était meilleur que tout le monde. Il se demandait encore pourquoi elle avait besoin de se rassurer autant : évidemment qu'ils étaient les meilleurs !

-Booth, encore quelques instants, c'est tout ce que je vous demande, et après on ira, promis !, répéta Bones elle aussi pour la énième fois depuis une heure.

-Bones, ça fait une heure que vous répétez ça, ça suffit maintenant, s'impatienta l'agent spécial.

-Allez Booth, qu'est-ce que ça vous coûte ?

Il haussa les sourcils de surprise et d'énervement. Comment osait-elle utiliser sa propre phrase et la retourner contre lui !? Quel culot !

-Bones !, gronda t-il.

-C'est bon Booth, j'arrive j'arrive.

Elle se détourna enfin du « tas d'os », selon lui, qu'elle observait depuis quinze minutes et le rejoignit devant le couloir qui les mènerait enfin vers la sortie.

-Allez Bones, on file tout droit à la Statue de la Liberté maintenant ou ça va fermer avant qu'on ait eu le temps de se garer.

-Vous pensez vraiment qu'il y a une tension sexuelle entre nous Booth ?, demanda finalement l'anthropologue après qu'ils soient sortis de l'enceinte du musée.

Booth faillit s'étrangler. Bones avait vraiment le don de poser des questions totalement déplacées à des moments totalement incongrus. Même à New York !

-Vous allez pas remettre le couvert là-dessus Bones, pourquoi êtes-vous si obsédée par ce que ce lieutenant vous a dit ?, s'énerva t-il un peu en accélérant le pas.

-Je ne suis pas obsédée par ce qu'elle m'a dit, mais par ce que tous ceux qui nous côtoient semble dire. Je veux dire qu'Angela, Camille, Hodgins, même Zack lorsqu'il était encore là, bref ils y ont tous fait allusion plusieurs fois. Et je doute que ce ne soit le cas qu'en notre présence. J'imagine bien qu'ils en parlent quand nous ne sommes pas là, essaya d'expliquer Bones en courant un petit peu pour coller à son rythme.

-Mais pourquoi maintenant Bones ?, s'insurgea soudain Booth en se retournant brusquement, ce qui eut pour effet de les faire se rentrer l'un dans l'autre. Il dut l'encercler de ses bras pour les empêcher de tomber tous les deux.

Son souffle resta court dans sa gorge et Brennan, pressée contre son torse, n'en menait pas plus large. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques instant, oubliant soudain qu'ils étaient dans la rue, aux yeux de tous, enlacés étroitement.

Bones se retira doucement au bout d'un moment, sans s'éloigner beaucoup pour autant et releva la tête qu'elle avait gardé baissée tout ce temps là pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Parce que je suis fatiguée Booth de faire comme ci je ne pensais pas comme eux, répondit-elle enfin.

Booth la regarda sans comprendre. Quoi ?, elle pensait qu'une tension existait belle et bien entre eux deux ? Elle ?, la pragmatique, froide et rationnelle scientifique ?

Il devait avoir un air plus qu'ébahi sur le visage car elle s'écarta brusquement en le repoussant et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Enfin, Booth, ne faites pas comme si vous ne la perceviez pas vous non plus. Je veux dire que tout le monde la sent, même moi, même de parfaits étrangers tels que les lieutenants Bonasera et Taylor. Je ne peux plus faire comme si je ne la sentais pas. Je..., Elle reprit son souffle et continua sur un ton moins désespéré à ses oreilles : Je réponds plus que positivement à votre présence et votre structure corporelle depuis quelques années et j'ai remarqué que cela s'était accentué ces derniers temps. Angela pense que...

Elle ne put en dire plus. Booth l'avait interrompue. Elle parlait avec son langage scientifique, certes, mais il l'avait comprise, alors il avait fait ce qui le tentait depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés cinq ans plus tôt, il l'avait embrassée.

Un baiser tendre et impérieux à la fois. Leurs deux bouches se découvraient doucement alors que les mains de Booth restaient sur les hanches de Brennan et celles de cette dernière derrière son cou puissant.

**FIN FLASH-BACK**

Ils étaient maintenant arrivés à l'hôtel où ils devaient passer la nuit et un sentiment de gêne apparut alors qu'ils étaient dans le couloir menant à leurs chambres. C'était la première fois qu'ils y revenaient depuis l'après-midi et là ils ne savaient plus trop comment agir. Sauf Bones qui parut soudain reprendre contenance et rentra dans sa chambre sans dire un mot ou sans un regard pour Booth et claqua la porte derrière elle.

Complètement étonné, il resta à fixer la porte quelques secondes avant de rentrer dans sa chambre et de s'y enfermer. Il ne s'attendait tellement pas à cette réaction ! Enfin, tout c'était plutôt bien passé entre eux, même extrêmement bien, et elle n'avait pas agi bizarrement après lorsqu'ils étaient allés rejoindre Mac et Stella sur les lieux de l'intervention. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas son attitude, surtout après ça...

C'était un peu flou dans son esprit, la façon dont ils avaient pu retourner à leur hôtel et monter dans sa chambre pour finalement laisser court à leur passion.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au lit dans lequel, quelques heures plus tôt, ils se donnaient l'un à l'autre et dans lequel maintenant il allait dormir seul.

**FLASH-BACK**

-Boooooooooth, gémit Bones.

Ils étaient maintenant dans son lit, très échauffés, très nus et très très proches l'un de l'autre.

Allongée sur le lit, l'anthropologue était sous l'agent spécial et subissait ses caresses avec maints gémissements.

Depuis quelques minutes il s'attardait sur son cou et l'embrassait, le dévorait littéralement tandis que ses mains parcouraient le corps de Tempérance.

Sa peau brûlante semblait entrer en fusion à son contact et la chaleur produite par leur corps à corps lui montait à la tête par bouffée, empêchant toutes pensées autre que celles concernant le plaisir le plus pur et le plus intense qui soit.

Ses mains à elle parcouraient le large dos musclé de Booth, laissant ses marques lorsque la tension devenait trop forte, cette tension que l'agent s'amusait à rendre insoutenable en passant délicatement ses doigts là où elle en avait le plus besoin sans s'y attarder vraiment avant de poursuivre son chemin.

La courbe de sa poitrine, celles de ses hanches, ses doux muscles se contractant à chaque touche de sa part, s'en fut trop et Seeley se résolut à relever la tête, la délogeant ainsi de la douce place où elle était nichée, et à regarder Tempérance dans les yeux. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle réalise bien ce que tout cela impliquait.

Bones dut se résoudre à rouvrir les yeux qu'elle avait fermés lorsqu'elle sentit sa chaleur la quitter temporairement au niveau de son cou.

Elle croisa le regard de Booth et y lut bien plus qu'elle pensait qu'un seul regard puisse contenir : de l'amour, du désir, de la peur.

Elle hocha timidement la tête. Elle comprenait pleinement les implications de leurs actions mais elle ne pouvait vraiment plus se contrôler ou faire semblant. Surtout pas maintenant...

Elle voulait cet homme, coûte que coûte et ce n'était pas le FBI qui allait l'en empêcher maintenant qu'ils étaient allés aussi loin.

Booth lui sourit en retour et fondit sur ses lèvres, la faisant gémir à nouveau. Sa bouche entrouverte permit alors le passage de la langue de Booth qui s'empressa de rejoindre la sienne.

Ses mains le serraient convulsivement contre elle maintenant et tentaient de le faire se rapprocher le plus possible d'elle. Elle remonta lentement ses pieds et en caressa du bout les deux mollets de Booth avant de remonter lentement vers les hanches de se dernier et de les encercler de ses jambes pour pouvoir mieux retourner la situation et ainsi se retrouver au dessus de lui, en position de force.

Leur duo professionnel était basé sur cette dualité permanente entre eux et ce n'était pas dans le domaine personnel, s'il devait jamais exister un tel domaine entre eux, que ça allait changer.

Elle laissa ses mains parcourir le torse musclé de Booth, toujours en l'embrassant, tandis que Booth la maintenait bien positionnée sur lui avec ses deux mains sur ses hanches, dessinant de douces arabesques sur la peau fine de l'anthropologue.

De passionnés à doux, leurs comportements créaient une montagne russe d'émotion dans leurs corps et dans leurs têtes et bientôt, ce fut tellement intense que Brennan crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir avant même d'avoir atteint l'orgasme.

Booth ne lui en laissa cependant pas le temps et, dans un mouvement souple et fluide, retourna une nouvelle fois la situation, redevint le meneur et entra en elle tout doucement.

Tempérance dut se saisir du visage de Booth entre ses mains et l'amener au contact du sien pour s'empêcher de crier tant la sensation d'être complète fut forte et intense.

Booth ne résista pas et continua à l'embrasser, bien après que Bones ait lâché son visage pour placer ses mains sur ses omoplates et l'amener à elle plus profondément à chaque pénétration. L'orgasme qui commençait à se former au plus profond d'elle même lui parut bien plus puissant que tous ceux qu'elle avait pu connaître jusqu'à présent.

Booth devait ressentir la même chose car des gémissement et suppliques ne cessaient de sortir en vrac de sa bouche entrouverte sous l'effort entre chaque baiser.

Leurs peaux luisantes de sueur se rencontraient dans un rythme régulier dû aux coups de reins que donnait Booth.

Les mains de Bones finirent par glisser de leur emplacement pour aller serrer convulsivement les draps lorsque Booth remua plus vite et plus fort.

Booth en profita pour se saisir de ses mains, les détachant du drap, et enlaça leurs doigts avant de remonter leurs deux mains enlacées au dessus de la tête de Brennan, les faisant reposer sur l'oreiller. Son corps reposait maintenant presque entièrement sur celui de l'anthropologue, mettant en contact chaque cm² de leurs peaux, créant une vague de plaisir supplémentaire à chaque mouvement de leurs hanches.

Bones ne restait pas inactive et accompagnait chaque poussée avec ses propres hanches, ses jambes de nouveau autour de celles de Booth.

Elle arqua soudainement son dos suite à des sensations toujours plus puissantes, pressant un peu plus sa poitrine sur le torse de Booth ce qui le fit grogner sourdement contre sa bouche.

Il devint alors quasiment hors de contrôle, accélérant sans cesse la vitesse de ses coups de reins alors qu'il quittait la bouche de Tempérance et retrouvait la peau fine de son cou et la mordillait doucement.

L'embrasement de leurs corps ne pouvait plus durer et après quelques minutes encore de cette douce torture, la vague de l'orgasme les traversa et les laissa pantelants, le souffle court et anarchique, tentant vainement de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

Toujours l'un dans l'autre, l'un sur l'autre et enlacés, ils se regardaient dans les yeux sans éprouver la moindre gêne.

Booth regagnait doucement son souffle et récupérait ses esprits tandis que Bones était toujours aussi essoufflée, les joues rougies de plaisir, les cheveux en bataille et un immense sourire fixé sur les lèvres.

Seeley allait se pencher pour lui voler un nouveau baiser lorsque la sonnerie de son portable se fit entendre.

Réalisant dans le même coup qu'il écraserait bientôt Tempérance sous son poids, la sonnerie le tira de sa rêverie. Il se retira donc doucement de sa partenaire avant de rouler gracieusement sur le côté et se saisir de son téléphone.

-Booth, répondit-il.

**FIN FLASH-BACK**

Un cognement à sa porte le sortit de ses pensées.

Il était resté assis sur son lit depuis dix bonnes minutes à ne rien faire d'autre qu'à penser à cet après-midi.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au radio-réveil sur sa table de chevet. Deux heures trente-huit. Il ne voyait pas qui ça pouvait être et n'avait pas commandé à manger. Il alla tout de même ouvrir, sans grand enthousiasme, fatigué et désireux d'aller se coucher.

-Bones !?

Devant lui se tenait Tempérance Brennan, un air gêné sur le visage et accompagnée de ses affaires de voyage.

-Oui, je... euh, je suis allée prévenir l'accueil que je résiliais ma chambre et je pensais qu'après cet après-midi, enfin..., réussit à articuler Bones en jonglant entre ton scientifique et ton hésitant.

Booth ne répondit rien, trop heureux de la voir ainsi devant sa porte, prête à dormir avec lui. Après quelques instants de torture, il lui fit un large sourire et lui céda le passage pour qu'elle puisse entrer dans sa chambre.

-Après toi.


	17. Chapitre 16

Le téléphone sonnait depuis quelques minutes déjà quand Mac se réveilla enfin. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il savait déjà que quelque chose clochait par rapport à d'habitude : il n'était pas seul dans son lit ! Une masse corporelle douce et chaude était lovée sur son flanc droit, une main autour de sa taille, la tête sur sa poitrine. Il respira profondément : il n'avait pas rêvé, Stella était bien passée chez lui et ils avaient bien passé la nuit ensemble. Il consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux pour se saisir du téléphone. Il essaya de remuer le moins possible afin de ne pas réveiller Stella et tendit son bras pour attraper celui qui s'était improvisé réveil matin. -Taylor, décrocha-t-il la voix encore ensommeillée. -Mac, c'est Flack. Le suspect nous a été remis ce matin par l'hôpital. Il refuse de se soumettre au test psychologique et donc il est prêt pour l'interrogatoire. -Aujourd'hui ? Mais je croyais que nous avions une journée de repos ?, remarqua Mac d'une voix distraite tout en caressant légèrement le dos nu de Stella qui dormait toujours. -Je sais mais l'agent Booth et le docteur Brennan souhaitent sans doute rentrer le plus vite possible et donc je pensais que..., hésita Flack. Cela l'étonnait au plus haut point que Mac, l'homme qui ne prenait jamais de vacances, veuille à ce point garder un jour de repos. Et puis il chuchotait au bout du fil, cela ne lui ressemblait pas... À moins que... -Mac, vous avez vu Stella hier soir ? Parce que je l'ai déposée chez vous et je ne l'ai pas revue après et depuis tout à l'heure j'essaye de la joindre mais ça ne répond pas chez elle. Vous savez peut-être ce qu'il en est ?, lança Flack l'air de rien pour tester son hypothèse. -Hum oui je l'ai vue, mais elle est repartie très vite après, déglutit fortement Mac alors que Stella choisissait ce moment pour se réveiller. -Pourquoi vous chuchotez Mac ? -Je euh... Mac ne savait plus quoi faire. Ce qui était au départ un innocent appel de Flack se révélait en fait être un vrai traquenard. Et Stella qui s'étirait doucement contre lui ne l'aidait pas vraiment à éclaircir ses idées pour trouver quelque chose à répondre à Flack. Et si jamais elle ouvrait la bouche s'en était fini de lui, Flack comprendrait tout et il lui serait impossible de se rattraper. -Écoutez Flack, préparez le suspect pour l'interrogatoire, on arrive cet après midi vers quinze heures, enchaîna vite fait Mac avant que Stella n'ouvre les yeux. -On ? -Oui, j'appellerai Stella et je passerai la prendre. Elle doit encore se reposer après la journée d'hier et elle n'aura pas entendu le téléphone quand vous l'avez appelée. À tout à l'heure Don. -Mais... Mac ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà il raccrochait et reposait vite fait le téléphone sur sa table de chevet avant de se retourner vers Stella qui avait maintenant les yeux grands ouverts et s'était replacée à sa hauteur, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. -Alors comme ça je récupère de la journée d'hier, bravo lieutenant ! -Bravo ? -Vous avez réussi à m'épuiser, répondit Stella un air malicieux sur le visage. Mac réalisa quel était le fond de sa pensée et se mît à rougir fortement. Stella en rit et se rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser doucement. -Ne t'inquiète pas, Flack ne se doute de rien, ou alors il n'a que des présomptions, le rassura-t-elle, sachant parfaitement ce qui le rendait inquiet. -Tu me connais trop bien Stella, sourit l'ex-Marine avant de lui rendre son baiser. -Ne l'oublie jamais surtout, répliqua Stella avant de se fondre dans le baiser que lui offrait Mac. Ils étaient tous les deux toujours nus de la veille et enlacés tendrement, très proche l'un de l'autre et pourtant ils ne souhaitaient en rien approfondir cette étreinte et voulaient simplement profiter du moment présent. À bout de souffle ils finirent par rompre le baiser et Mac fit se retourner Stella pour que son dos se cale contre son torse et qu'il puisse ainsi placer sa tête dans le creux de son cou, déposant de légers baisers ça et là, tandis que ses mains allaient chercher les siennes, enlaçaient leurs doigts et revenaient se positionner sur son ventre plat, lui procurant de douces caresses. Tout le long de la mise en place de leur câlin improvisé, Stella s'était volontiers laissée aller dans les bras musclés de Mac, réalisant pleinement combien il était doux et combien elle était chanceuse de l'avoir enfin pour elle dans l'intimité. -Qu'est-ce que Flack voulait au fait ?, demanda t-elle après quelques minutes de pure félicité. -Nous, enfin ME dire que le suspect était prêt pour l'interrogatoire parce qu'il refuse de passer l'évaluation psychologique à l'hôpital, répondit Mac en souriant dans son cou, envoyant des dizaines de petite décharges électriques à Stella qui en frissonna. Cet homme avait un pouvoir fou sur elle. -TE dire ?, releva cette dernière. Flack doit savoir que je suis là, il m'a déposée la nuit dernière. -Oui mais il pensait que tu étais rentrée chez toi sans doute. Il m'a bien dit qu'il t'avait déposée hier puis qu'il avait essayé de te joindre ce matin pour te prévenir mais que tu ne décrochais pas. -Je vois, et c'est après que la conversation est devenue difficile pour toi, non ? -Si, il a commencé à me demander si je savais où tu étais. Je n'allais pas lui répondre que si, souffla Mac. -J'imagine la tête qu'il aurait fait s'il nous avait vu comme ça, rigola Stella. -En effet, ça aurait valu le coup d'œil. Mais je préfère être le seul à profiter de cette vision de toi nue dans mon lit si tu permets, sourit Mac en retour. Stella ne répondit rien mais fit un mouvement pour se retourner et faire de nouveau face à Mac qui la laissa faire. -Promis, sourit-elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément, ses mains se plaçant derrière son cou tandis que celles de Mac se posaient sur ses hanches. Chacun découvrait une personne totalement différente chez l'autre grâce à cette nouvelle intimité entre eux et l'un comme l'autre étaient étonnés de découvrir combien ils pouvaient être tendres et câlins alors que dans leur vie professionnelle ils devaient toujours être sérieux et distants. Très vite ils se perdirent l'un dans l'autre et si le besoin d'oxygène ne s'était pas fait ressentir ils seraient restés enlacés pour toujours. -Je crois qu'il faut qu'on commence à se préparer, remarqua Mac, son front collé à celui de Stella, la respiration saccadée. -Je croyais qu'on y allait que cet après midi, contra Stella qui était dans le même état et n'avait aucune envie de bouger. -Oui, sourit Mac, mais si on reste ici plus longtemps on ne pourra pas se lever plus tard. -C'est pas faux, répondit la jeune femme en levant les sourcils malicieusement. -Je vais faire le café, proposa Mac avant de se détacher lentement de Stella et de se lever à la recherche de son boxer de la veille. Du lit, Stella apprécia le spectacle. Si elle avait su plus tôt ce que Mac cachait sous ses vêtements, elle aurait cédé à la tentation bien avant. Pour son âge il était encore en parfaite condition physique de par son travail et la natation qu'il pratiquait toutes les semaines. -Je crois que je l'ai jeté vers ton armoire Mac, indiqua finalement Stella voyant que le lieutenant ne réussissait pas à mettre la main sur son sous-vêtement. Mac rougit une fois de plus au commentaire mais se dirigea quand même vers l'armoire pour y trouver ce qu'il cherchait depuis cinq minutes. Il lança un petit sourire à Stella qui était maintenant assise dans le lit, les draps autour de la poitrine, avant de disparaître dans le couloir, emportant avec lui un tee-shirt et un pantalon de jogging. Stella se laissa alors retomber sur les oreillers, un immense sourire sur le visage. Elle était certaine qu'elle avait encore cette espèce d'aura post-orgasme que seule les femmes heureuses et satisfaites ont. Elle soupira de plaisir en se rappelant la nuit passée. **FLASH-BACK** Ils étaient enfin arrivés devant la porte de sa chambre quand la gêne avait pris Mac. Il avait hésité longuement avant de se retourner vers Stella, la main sur la poignée, les yeux emplis de doute à nouveau. -Tu es vraiment certaine ?, se risqua une nouvelle fois Mac. -Mac, arrêtes de tout intellectualiser s'il te plaît, supplia Stella avant de lui saisir la main et d'appuyer sur la poignée avec lui. Il ne réalisa vraiment que Stella et lui allaient franchir une barrière qu'il pensait infranchissable lorsqu'il la vit refermer la porte derrière eux une fois qu'ils furent rentrés dans la pièce, puis s'y appuyer en le sondant du regard comme pour essayer d'y déceler un quelconque signe de réticence qu'elle n'aurait pas encore su interpréter et rassurer. Mais elle n'y vit rien d'autre que du désir, un soupçon de peur et une grande détermination. Ils savaient tous les deux que ce serait extrêmement difficile, que plus rien ne serait pareil entre eux après ça mais ils l'acceptaient, ils le voulaient depuis si longtemps... Il lui sourit doucement. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Elle lui sourit en retour et s'approcha lentement de lui, lui laissant le temps de réagir si jamais ça allait trop vite pour lui. Mais Mac ne fit aucun mouvement de recul et accepta avec joie le baiser passionné que lui offrait Stella. Il l'enlaça de ses bras et les fit tomber tous les deux sur le lit. Le rebond les fit rire tous les deux, brisant définitivement la gêne précédente. Ils étaient ensemble, ils étaient définitivement bien. Le doux baiser qui suivit devint de plus en plus passionné et bientôt Mac fit rouler Stella sur le dos pour se placer au dessus d'elle, laissant finalement glisser sa bouche dans son cou, le long de sa jugulaire, mordillant doucement la peau au passage avant de l'apaiser d'un baiser. Stella commença à gémir fortement sous les assauts de plus en plus sensuels de Mac et de sa langue. Il continua son chemin descendant vers son décolleté tandis que ses mains, posées sur les hanches du lieutenant, remontaient lentement, emportant au passage le tee-shirt de Stella et caressant doucement la peau de cette dernière. Sous les effets combinés de la bouche et des mains de Mac, Stella commença à se tortiller violemment sous Mac pour essayer de soulager la pression naissante entre ses jambes en l'amenant au plus près possible. Ses mains à elle étaient positionnées sur le bas du dos de Mac, tirant et poussant ce dernier pour pouvoir le positionner correctement entre ses jambes. Sentant l'excitation de Stella augmenter, Mac se mît à sourire contre son cou où il était remonté et la laissa faire son petit manège en continuant de vouloir lui enlever son haut. Elle soupira fortement, faisant gémir Mac dans son mouvement lorsque, fatiguée de tenter de déplacer Mac qui apparemment se laissait volontiers faire sans y mettre du sien, elle saisit le visage de Mac, le remonta vers le sien et prit ses lèvres avec passion et envie. Affolant les sens de Mac, elle entreprit de mordre doucement et de suçoter tour à tour ses lèvres inférieures et supérieures. Détachant finalement leurs deux bouches, Stella regarda Mac dans les yeux avec une lueur malicieuse dans les siens qui fit hausser les sourcils à Mac. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus que Stella encerclait sa taille de ses jambes et d'un habile coup de bassin les retournait tous les deux, la faisant se retrouver au dessus de Mac en moins d'une minute. Ils gémirent à l'unisson : ce mouvement avait eu le mérite de les positionner bien en face l'un de l'autre comme le voulait Stella et donc de faire rentrer en contact indirect leurs deux sexes échauffés. Dès lors, tous leurs mouvements n'étaient plus que frénésie, passion et envie. Stella se pencha pour embrasser Mac tandis que ses mains se mirent à travailler avec acharnement sur sa ceinture et que celles de l'ex-Marine remontaient avec vitesse le haut de Stella pour finalement réussir à lui retirer. Il hoqueta à la vue de Stella en soutien gorge, assise sur lui, dans le même état d'excitation que lui. Elle était magnifique ! Ses cheveux bouclés étaient ébouriffés de leurs roulades sur le lit, son souffle anarchique et sa respiration saccadée faisaient se soulever sa poitrine de façon hypnotique. Elle était magnifique ! Et lui ne l'était pas moins. Assise sur ses hanches Stella eut un temps de pause après avoir retiré son haut pour observer Mac. Son Mac. En cet instant elle le trouvait magnifique, tout simplement beau. Son souffle erratique, sa chemise à moitié relevée sur ses hanches laissant apparaître une partie de son torse encore musclé, son pantalon ouvert sur son sous-vêtement qui ne cachait rien de son excitation et son visage tourné vers elle, les yeux brillants de désir, la bouche encore rouge de leurs baisers, il était beau ! Cet instant de grâce passé, ils se jetèrent presque l'un sur l'autre frénétiquement. Mac se releva pour embrasser Stella, ses mains emprisonnant son visage tandis que Stella voulait à son tour retirer le haut de Mac pour le sentir peau contre peau. Elle termina de défaire les boutons de la chemise de Mac avant de la laisser glisser sur ses bras et de lui retirer, profitant de ce qu'il avait retiré ses mains de son visage, pour finalement la jeter au loin dans la chambre. Le soutien-gorge de Stella restant le dernier obstacle à ce contact tant désiré, Mac se fit un plaisir de le retirer prestement avant de se coller violemment à Stella, les faisant gémir tous les deux. Ce contact sensuel les fit se calmer, et Mac décida qu'il aurait très bien pu passer le reste de sa vie à juste tenir Stella dans ses bras, comme ça. Ils s'embrassèrent alors tendrement, doucement tandis que Mac inversait de nouveau leur position et qu'ils terminaient leur effeuillage en douceur. À l'opposé du début de leur étreinte, ils se retrouvèrent nus sur le lit, à s'observer et se découvrir tout en caresses, tranquillement, toujours leurs lèvres soudées les unes aux autres, jusqu'à ce que la tension devienne trop forte et que l'envie dépasse la tendresse et la douceur... -Maaaac, murmura Stella contre ses lèvres, s'il te plaît... Elle était à bout, tout ce désir allait la consumer. -Humhum, marmonna l'intéressé bien trop occupé à l'embrasser. Il descendit à nouveau dans son cou et embrassa un point précis derrière son oreille qu'il avait découvert et qu'il savait sensible. Ça faisait à peine une heure qu'ils se découvraient intimement et il connaissait déjà son corps presque par cœur. -Mac, gémit Stella cette fois. Viens ! Cette fois ci il ne pût ignorer la supplique de Stella et se redressa légèrement sur ses avant bras pour pouvoir regarder sa partenaire dans les yeux. Elle semblait totalement perdue dans ses sensations. Elle ne lui avait jamais paru aussi belle et le fait que ce soit lui qui soit la cause de ces sensations le remplit d'une certaine fierté. Il la regardait si attentivement qu'il ne remarqua pas que Stella avait commencé à se mettre en position jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à remuer son bassin pour aller rencontrer le sien et lui faire comprendre clairement ce qu'elle voulait maintenant. Ce fut à son tour de gémir pour une fois. Elle le torturait maintenant, « Chacun son tour », pensa-t-il entre deux coups de bassin de la part de Stella. Le mouvement qu'elle effectuait le paralysait littéralement et celui de sa poitrine à chaque secousse le maintenait dans cet état bien malgré lui. Il était perdu et sous son emprise. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser, il prit une part active au baiser et sortit enfin de son état de stase. Il remua enfin ses hanches et se positionna à l'entrée de Stella qui crut pleurer de soulagement. Et lorsqu'il la pénétra enfin, elle ne pût retenir un soupir. Finalement, ils y arrivaient enfin, tous les deux ensemble, réunis aussi intimement que pouvaient l'être deux êtres humains. Et c'était tellement bon ! Ils étaient maintenant collés l'un à l'autre, les jambes de Stella encerclant la taille de Mac, leurs bouches de nouveau soudées, s'explorant à l'aide de leurs langues, leurs corps remuant en totale synchronisation à chaque coup de rein que donnait Mac. Peu à peu leur rythme devint plus soutenu, plus violent et ils se perdirent dans la sensation du corps de l'autre, de leurs gémissements et bientôt de leurs cris avant de tomber tous les deux dans le gouffre de l'orgasme. Mac se retint pour ne pas s'effondrer sur Stella et ainsi pour ne pas l'écraser sous son poids. Il se laissa doucement tomber sur elle, sa tête entre ses seins, son poids au maximum sur ses avant bras, le temps de récupérer un minimum pour se retirer ensuite doucement d'elle et se glisser à ses côtés. Elle eut un soupir frustré lorsqu'il se retira, ce qui le fit sourire légèrement, mais elle soupira ensuite de contentement lorsqu'il la prit doucement dans ses bras. Ils tentèrent ensuite de récupérer leur souffle tranquillement tandis que Mac caressait doucement le dos de Stella et que cette dernière traçait des arabesques sur le torse de Mac. Ils s'endormirent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans avoir échanger un mot de plus. **FIN FLASH-BACK**

Toujours allongée dans le lit un immense sourire sur le visage, les deux bras derrière la tête, les yeux fermés et plongée dans ses souvenirs, elle ne remarqua pas que Mac était de retour, les deux tasses de café à la main, appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte et qu'il la regardait en souriant doucement.

-Un baiser pour tes pensées, proposa Mac en rigolant.

Stella se releva alors vivement en entendant ça.

-Oh, je euh, je pensais à hier soir, balbutia-t-elle, encore un peu perdue.

Mac se retint de rougir à nouveau, sourit légèrement et s'approcha avec les deux tasses à la main.

-Café ?, proposa-t-il en tendant la seconde tasse à Stella après s'être assis sur le rebord du lit.

-Merci.

Un silence tendu s'installa entre eux. Que faire maintenant, comment agir après ça ? Le travail les rappelait déjà sur la planète Terre et l'atterrissage allait être difficile.

-Tu veux sûrement prendre une douche avant d'aller chez toi te changer, supposa soudainement Mac après avoir fini sa tasse de café.

-Surtout si tu viens avec moi, taquina Stella, ses yeux brillants au dessus de sa tasse entre deux gorgées du breuvage noir.

Mac rougit brutalement à ses mots. Il se sentait comme un adolescent boutonneux face à sa première copine. Pourquoi les allusions de Stella le mettaient autant mal à l'aise ?, ils étaient tous les deux adultes après tout et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour à une femme. Mais c'était sans aucun doute la première fois avec sa meilleure amie et c'était... perturbant, surtout que tout lui semble aussi naturel. C'était sans doute ça qui le gênait le plus : le sentiment profond qu'ils ne faisaient que quelque chose de naturel entre eux, que leur séance mouvementée de câlins de la veille n'était qu'un prolongement évident de leur relation.

Il ne répondit pas ce qui força Stella à froncer les sourcils et poser sa tasse maintenant vide sur la table de chevet avant de s'approcher de Mac et de lui prendre la sienne des mains et répéter la même opération en la posant à côté de sa propre tasse. Elle le força ensuite à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Mac ?

Pas de doute que même leur relation consommée elle savait toujours autant le lire, rien n'avait changé de ce côté et ça la rassura car l'attitude de Mac l'avait plus que surprise depuis qu'il était revenu de la cuisine. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le perturber autant, lui qui avait l'air « heureux » (si on pouvait dire) au réveil ?

Mac n'essaya pas de faire celui qui ne comprend pas et répondit sur un ton qui sonna presque comme désespéré à ses propres oreilles, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison :

-C'est tellement simple.

L'air de Stella lui confirma que sa phrase n'était pas sortie comme il le souhaitait. Il lui prit les mains avant de poursuivre :

-Je veux dire que tout parait tellement simple, normal entre nous alors que ça ne devrait pas : ce que nous faisons n'est pas autorisé par le règlement et si jamais Sinclair l'apprend nous sommes presque sûr d'être virés. Et nous avons été amis tellement longtemps que tout cela devrait nous paraître un minimum bizarre. Et pourtant même pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire Mac ? demanda une Stella complètement perdue maintenant et un peu effrayée aussi.

-Juste que je suis un peu effrayé par tout ça je suppose, avoua finalement un Mac un peu déboussolé.

Contre toute attente, Stella se mît à lui sourire et le tira à elle pour qu'elle puisse poser sa tête sur son épaule.

-Mac, je suis tout aussi perdue que toi mais je sais que depuis longtemps je veux essayer de suivre mes sentiments, surtout en ce qui te concerne. C'est nouveau, un peu effrayant mais le fait que tout nous semble si naturel est sûrement un signe, enfin j'aimerais le penser. Je ne veux pas trop tenir compte du reste. Pas pour l'instant et surtout pas de Sinclair.

Elle sourit contre Mac en terminant et se redressa légèrement ensuite pour le regarder et lui demander ce qu'il en pensait.

Il hocha doucement la tête et lui vola un baiser avant de dire :

-J'espère que Booth et le docteur vont eux aussi suivre leurs sentiments.

-Oh mais c'est déjà fait, lui avoua Stella en rigolant avant de se dégager lentement de son étreinte et d'aller chercher ses sous-vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce.

Mac profita un long moment du spectacle avant de demander :

-Comment ça, je croyais que tu disais ça pour rire hier au labo après avoir eu Booth au téléphone. Et puis ils agissaient normalement lorsqu'on les a vus ensuite sur le terrain.

-Oui, je croyais même m'être trompée à ce moment mais même en connaissant peu les deux personnages, j'étais quasiment sûre que si jamais ils venaient à succomber ils ne laisseraient jamais leur relation interférer dans leur travail, comme nous nous le ferions, sourit Stella en enfilant son soutien-gorge. Et puis ensuite nous avons parlé avec le docteur et je me suis rendue compte que ses réponses sonnaient un peu faux, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être sa façon si détachée de parler ne collait pas et bref, ne me demande pas comment mais mon sixième sens m'a dit que c'était déjà fait entre eux.

-Alors tu l'as su juste comme ça, grâce à ton sixième sens ?, demanda Mac un peu suspicieux.

-Exact, et ne m'en demande pas plus. Bon, on va manger avant d'aller chez moi ?, changea Stella de sujet en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-Tu ne comptes pas manger comme ça ?, s'enquit Mac en la rattrapant vivement.

-Mac tu as déjà tout vu, je ne vois pas ce que je devrais cacher.

-Moi c'est bon mais j'ai dit que je préférais être le seul à pouvoir te voir comme ça et comme j'ai des baies vitrées...

-Jaloux Mr Taylor ?, taquina Stella en allant tout de même chercher sa chemise qui traînait par terre avant de l'enfiler rapidement.

-Argh, le rêve de tout homme, voir une magnifique femme porter sa chemise en étant presque nue en dessous, sourit Mac avant de la suivre dans la cuisine.


	18. Chapitre 17

Flack posa ses pieds sur le bureau tandis que Booth s'appuyait dessus et que Bones s'asseyait sur le siège en face du bureau. Cela faisait quinze bonnes minutes de retard pour Mac et Stella et ce n'était pas du tout leur genre. Et cela inquiétait autant que cela agaçait Flack. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Mac d'être en retard, alors le lieutenant commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions. Il avait déjà tenté de les appeler l'un comme l'autre deux ou trois fois mais aucune réponse. Il allait se résigner à les rappeler une dernière fois lorsqu'il vit la porte du poste de police s'ouvrir et entrer Mac et Stella riants et très proches l'un de l'autre, sous les yeux ébahis de la moitié des agents de police présents. Le silence tomba sur le poste de police pendant quelques instants. La surprise provoquée par cette entrée, surtout de la part de Mac, fit un tel effet à tous qu'on aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté autour des deux lieutenants. Ils ne remarquèrent rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient rejoint le bureau de Flack. Totalement gênés et leurs sourires maintenant disparus, ils échangèrent un regard avant de regarder à nouveau Flack. Ce dernier se reprit bien vite et se releva d'un bon en lançant un « Remettez-vous au travail ! » tonitruant. Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux lieutenants et les deux compères de Washington. -Je suppose qu'on devrait en terminer maintenant. Le suspect est dans la salle d'interrogatoire depuis un quart d'heure et je pense que plus vite on ira plus vite tout sera fini et chacun pourra rentrer chez soi. Booth hocha la tête et Brennan se leva pour acquiescer également. Quant aux deux new-yorkais ils hochèrent la tête un peu inconsciemment, encore un peu gênés de leur arrivée en fanfare. Ils virent à peine Flack s'engager dans le couloir menant aux salles d'interrogatoires et Booth et Brennan le suivre. Ils étaient encore un peu dans leurs pensées mais finirent par suivre eux aussi. Flack ne resterait pas longtemps silencieux, bientôt ils devraient s'expliquer. Ils rejoignirent les autres devant la porte de la salle et décidèrent d'un commun accord que ce serait les hommes qui mèneraient l'interrogatoire compte tenu de la violence du suspect. Stella et Brennan se dirigèrent donc vers la salle d'observation tandis que les trois hommes entraient dans la salle où attendait le suspect. Ils n'eurent pas trois pas à faire et à peine le temps de fermer la porte derrière eux que déjà Rick Jackman se mettait à hurler que personne ne comprenait rien et qu'il avait fait ça pour tous les protéger. Les trois enquêteurs échangèrent un regard de connivence avant de se retourner vers la vitre sans teint sachant parfaitement que les deux femmes devaient avoir eu la même réaction de l'autre côté. Booth tenta son habituelle approche sous les yeux attentifs des deux lieutenants. -Écoutez, je sais bien qu'on ne peut pas comprendre ce que vous avez fait, mais pour vous aider on a besoin de savoir pourquoi et comment vous avez fait ça ? Pendant un instant le suspect resta silencieux, et étant donné l'état mental de Jackman cela aurait pu passer un miracle. Mais cela ne dura qu'un court instant. -Vous me pensez aussi stupide. Vous avez des preuves seulement circonstancielles de ma culpabilité et vous voulez surtout des aveux. Je ne suis pas fou. Mac eut un haussement de sourcils significatif et Flack émit un petit rire. Booth quant à lui leva les yeux au ciel. Les femmes de l'autre côté de la vitre se regardèrent en souriant. -Est-ce que vous faites du café vous aussi quand vous voyez que l'interrogatoire va être très long et très difficile ?, questionna Bones. -Absolument, répondit Stella en souriant.

Cet homme avait failli les rendre fous. Voilà plus de deux heures que les trois hommes le cuisinaient et toujours rien ! Sa folie et ses délires devaient le protéger. Épuisés et sans plus d'inspiration, ils sortirent tous les trois de la salle pour rejoindre les deux femmes dans l'autre salle.

-Encore un peu de café ?, demanda Stella à l'entrée des enquêteurs.

-Merci Stella mais je pense que trois tasses suffiront pour aujourd'hui, répondit Flack.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent en signe d'approbation.

-Et maintenant ?, questionna Booth.

-Ne vous sentez pas obligés de rester surtout agent Booth. Stella, Flack et moi pouvons très bien terminer cette enquête sans vous et le docteur Brennan, sans vouloir paraître grossier. J'imagine seulement que vous souhaitez rentrer chez vous et je comprends parfaitement, proposa Mac.

-Non, pas question, s'opposa immédiatement l'anthropologue. Nous sommes venus pour résoudre une enquête donc nous résoudrons cette enquête. Laissez nous aller interroger le suspect seulement Booth et moi et vous verrez, tout sera vite fini.

-Vous voulez dire que vous êtes meilleure que nous docteur ?, releva incrédule Flack.

-Absol...

-Ce que Bones veut dire c'est que l'on a l'habitude de travailler ensemble et que donc nous n'avons pas besoin de communiquer lors d'un interrogatoire, ce qui aide très souvent.

-Et c'est pareil pour Mac et moi, alors pourquoi pas nous ?, contra Stella, ne pouvant s'empêcher de jouer la compétition.

-Écoutez, tempéra Mac, nous ne sommes pas obligés d'obtenir ses aveux, nous avons tout ce qui nous est nécessaire pour l'arrêter : les lettres de menaces, les empreintes, le manque d'alibi...

-C'est vrai Mac, mais des aveux font toujours mieux dans un dossier, contra Flack. Écoutez, laissez moi m'en charger, proposa le jeune homme, vous tous avez déjà bien assez travaillé comme ça et vous devez tous être crevés. En plus, vous avez un avion qui part dans moins d'une heure pour Washington, autant prendre celui-là.

-Don n'a pas tord, appuya Stella, votre aide nous a été très précieuse et nous vous remercions de nous avoir assisté et même inclus dans votre enquête. Mais maintenant vous devriez peut-être vous reposer et rentrer chez vous. Don fera le nécessaire pour obtenir ses aveux.

-Vous avez raison, s'inclina Booth, nous devrions rentrer chez nous vu que nous ne sommes plus très utiles ici. Merci à vous de votre gentillesse et de votre collaboration. Rien n'aurait été possible si vous ne nous aviez pas prêté votre équipement.

-Mais Booth, essaya Bones, nous terminons toujours nos enquêtes d'habitude.

-Celle là est bien bouclée Bones, comme toutes les autres, seulement les finitions ne sont pas de notre ressort.

-Docteur Brennan, agent Booth, j'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance, déclara Flack en serrant la main de chaque, mais je vais devoir vous laisser, la paperasse m'appelle et je dois toujours interroger notre coupable.

Les deux interpellés répondirent de même avant de regarder partir Flack.

-Bien, je pense qu'on va vous accompagner jusque devant le bâtiment du moins, vu que vous avez votre propre véhicule pour aller à l'aéroport, proposa Mac.

Tous approuvèrent et se dirigèrent donc vers la sortie, se séparant inconsciemment en deux groupes : femmes et hommes séparés.

-Alors, hier soir ?, risqua l'agent spécial avec Mac tandis que Bones faisait de même avec Stella.

Tous les deux éclatèrent de rire.

-Stella avait raison, elle m'avait dit qu'elle pensait que vous vous doutiez très largement de quelque chose entre nous, répondit Mac à Booth.

-Et j'avais raison n'est-ce pas docteur Brennan, vous étiez tous les deux au courant non, comme nous nous l'étions pour vous ?, continuait de son côté Stella avec Bones.

-Oui, votre lieutenant Bonasera est plutôt douée elle aussi, j'avais remarqué, sourit Booth à Mac.

-Je me demande encore comment vous avez fait seulement grâce à une voix au téléphone, s'étonnait Bones auprès de Stella.

-Comme vous à notre propos, l'instinct, avoua Stella en rigolant.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors tous quatre dehors.

-Et bien lieutenants, ça a été un plaisir de travailler avec vous, déclara sincèrement Booth en serrant la main des new-yorkais.

-Pareil pour nous agent Booth, répondit Stella avec un large sourire.

-Lieutenant Bonasera, lieutenant Taylor, j'ai apprécié votre aide dans cette enquête de manière plus que positive, déclara solennellement Bones.

Mac et Stella se regardèrent en souriant.

-Nous aussi nous avons aimé travailler avec vous docteur Brennan, répondit Stella en lui serrant la main toujours en souriant.

-Docteur Brennan, salua simplement Mac en lui serrant la main.

Bones hocha alors la tête discrètement comme elle l'avait vu faire Booth peu de temps auparavant et allait le suivre pour traverser la rue afin de rejoindre leur véhicule quand Mac la rappela :

-Docteur Brennan !

Elle se retourna avant de s'entendre dire :

-Tout ce qu'on dit sur vous n'est pas si vrai que ça en fin de compte.

Bones observa Mac se mettre à sourire avant de répliquer :

-Mais tout ce qu'on dit sur vous l'est en tous cas.

Elle le vit esquisser un rire avant qu'il ne se reprenne :

-Bonne chance à vous deux.

Elle ne répondit pas sachant qu'il comprendrait.

Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Booth qui souriait tranquillement :

-Tu aurais pu leur souhaiter la même chose.

-Je l'ai déjà dit au lieutenant Bonasera.

-Peut-être mais une fois de plus ne...

-Booth, gronda Brennan avec son ton spécial remontrance envers lui.

-Bien, tout ce que...

Les deux autres lieutenants les observèrent se disputer jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans leur voiture.

-Je crois que même ensemble ils continueront à se disputer, remarqua Stella en rigolant légèrement avant de se rapprocher de Mac et de passer son bras sous le sien et de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

-Je crois aussi. Brennan t'a demandé pour hier soir elle aussi ?

-Oui, et après elle m'a avoué que Booth et elle avait franchi le pas eux aussi. Et elle m'a souhaité bonne chance pour nous deux.

-Elle te l'a dit comme ça ?, s'étonna Mac.

-Pas vraiment, avoua la jeune femme à son bras en regardant la voiture disparaître dans le flot de circulation de New York, mais c'est ce que ça voulait dire.

Elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Mac :

-Tu as vu qu'ils se vouvoyaient toujours au travail. Tu veux qu'on fasse pareil ou bien...

-Pour l'instant c'est nécessaire pour nous tester un peu au travail alors que nous sommes ensemble mais dès qu'un mois ou deux seront passés, j'irai voir Sinclair et je rendrai ça officiel, comme ça plus besoin de se cacher, ni de se vouvoyer.

-Ça me va, approuva Stella avant de se détacher lentement de lui. Je crois que pour eux deux se sera un peu plus compliqué par contre, avec le FBI sur le dos...

-Je pense que l'agent Booth trouvera toujours un moyen de contourner la règle, sourit Mac en commençant à prendre la direction du bâtiment de la police scientifique.

-Tant mieux. Et si, pour le moment, on retournait chez moi se reposer un petit peu, proposa Stella en souriant tout en marchant à ses côtés.

-Voyez-vous ça, rigola Mac en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Et bien vu que Flack s'occupe de tout...

-J'entends bien...

Stella le regarda avec un petit sourire malicieux avant de lui donner une petite tape sur le ventre.

-Allez, en avant lieutenant Taylor !

**FIN **


End file.
